Luces Lejanas
by It's always the same
Summary: Bella decide que no está contenta con la vida que lleva en casa de su madre y ella y su hermana Ashley se mudan con Charlie. Allí, encuentran que las cosas no están como las dejaron y que hay personas que no deberían estar.
1. Chapter 1

_Novela: Luces lejanas._

_Capítulo 1. Peleas._

Chillé enojadísima y arrojé toda la ropa que tenía en mis manos sobre la cama. Luego, un traicionero llanto brotó repentinamente de mis ojos, inundándolos y bañando mis mejillas en tan sólo un instante. Sin pensarlo, mis manos se movieron instintivamente hacia mi rostro. Cuando miré mis dedos, vi una gota de cristal en ellos. Sacudí esa estúpida lágrima de allí. No quería esto. Yo no lo había elegido. Habían decidido por mí. Caminé hasta el umbral de la puerta de mi cuarto y me apoyé en él. De repente, me erguí y me moví unos pasos adentrándome en la habitación, me volteé a mirar la puerta. Sin proponérmelo realmente, la pateé y ésta se cerró de forma estrepitosa. Contuve la respiración por un segundo ante tal estruendo. Eso sólo sirvió para escuchar los alterados pasos de René por la escalera, hacia donde yo me encontraba en esos momentos.

-¿Bella? – Preguntó algo asustada - . Bella, mi amor, ¿estás bien?

-Si mamá. – Dije con la voz lo más fría que pude, pero no sirvió. Ese pequeño sonido producido por mi torpe garganta se quedó sofocado por los almohadones a los que me acababa de tirar. Nunca iba a cambiar. Esto estaba tallado en piedra prácticamente. Me rendí de tratar de parecer tan enojada y me limité a decir lo que sentía. – Déjame sola. No quiero hablar.

Al otro lado de la puerta mi madre suspiró. Debía de estar pensando algo como que yo era tremenda terca. Y bueno, a decir verdad, esa idea era bastante acertada. René era muy perceptiva, a pesar de lo infantil que era. Ella sabía cuando no le convenía hablar. Claro, también sabía cuando sí. Y cuando podía, cuando conseguía esos momentos, sí que los aprovechaba. Se me dibujó una especie de sonrisa en la cara. Casi me maravillé de mi misma. Hacía días, quizás algunos meses, que no sonreía ni soltaba ningún tipo de risa, desde que me enteré de la horrible noticia acerca de dónde iba a pasar mi futuro, al menos por unos años.

-De acuerdo, Bells. Pero quiero que sepas una cosa. A mi tampoco me agrada la idea de que te vayas a vivir con tu padre. – Casi pude imaginarla estremeciéndose ante esa idea. - Sé que Forks no te gusta. A mi tampoco. Pero no tenemos otra alternativa. Tú fuiste la que se negó a pasar su último año de instituto en el que acudías. Es fue tu idea. Yo tampoco estoy contenta. Así que estamos igual. Comprende que yo estoy tanto o más asustada de este cambio que tú.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Yo no estaba asustada. Me levanté de golpe de los cojines en los que estaba casi enterrada a estas alturas. En un segundo estaba en la puerta, frente a mi madre. Mi rostro debió de ser espeluznante, ya que ella pegó un respingo y automáticamente retrocedió un paso. Ante esta reacción, traté de controlar mi expresión. Mejor, me dije a mi misma cuando mi madre abandonó su cara de miedo y se acercó a mí lentamente, con precaución. A pesar de todo traté de sonar lo más convincente que pude, pero me costaba demasiado. Pero no pude decir nada. No me dio el tiempo, porque en ese momento apareció Ashley, mi hermana menor.

Bueno, no sé si se le podría realmente considerar menor, porque a pesar de ella tener 17 y yo 18, ella era el doble de madura que yo. Y eso que yo no era una adolescente promedio con la madurez, por lo contrario, parecía tener 50 años según mis amigas.

-Ma, he terminado de empacar todo en mi valija. ¿Dónde la dejo? – Añadió luego.

-Puedes dejarla al lado de la puerta, si así lo quieres. – Dijo la aludida aún un poco mareada con mis cambios de actitudes y la reciente interrupción. Parecía un zombi.

-De acuerdo. – Dijo Ashley en seguida. Parecía muy apurada por desaparecer de mi vista. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso tenía miedo de que la matara con la mirada sin previo aviso? Está bien, pensé, eso podría ser, porque siempre decía que yo lanzaba cuchillos con la mirada. Antes había creído que eran locuras de mi hermana, pero luego de mirar a mi madre comprobé que la peque parecía tener razón.

Miré a mi madre por largo rato. Ninguna de las dos dijo nada. Resignada, me fui de mi habitación, dejándole el camino libre para que se divirtiera lo que quedaba de tarde empacando mis cosas. Estaba Cansada. Enojarme me estresaba. Y mucho. Quizás demasiado. Así que decidí sacar una silla al patio y sentarme a tomar sol. Eso siempre me relajaba.

.

.

.

Al llegar al aeropuerto de Forks, cuando miré por la ventanilla, me di cuenta de que tendría una gran bienvenida. Toda la sangre huyó de mi rostro como respuesta a mi susto, pero luego volvió a él, más precisamente a mis mejillas al ver el espanto que se extendía por la pista de aterrizaje. En la autopista habrían aproximadamente 50 personas, con un cartel que decía: "BIENVENIDAS BELLA Y ASHLEY". Al verlo me sonrojé aún más y cerré la cortina de la ventana. Yo debería parecer un tomate.

Para variar un poco el clima de Forks, estaba nublado y amagaba con llover. Odiaba ese pueblito. Casi nunca podía ver el sol estando allí. Yo no era de las que se queman la piel con estar una hora bajo este astro hermoso, sino que para lograr un tono un poco más oscuro en mi piel debía estar toda una tarde al sol, como una lagartija, en el suelo.

Miré a Ashley, que dormía en el asiento de al lado. En el correr del viaje se había ido cayendo sobre mi hombro, y ahora roncaba sin cesar. A ella le encantaría el cartel. Siempre le fascinó ser el centro de atención de toda persona que conocía, o simplemente que cruzaba.

Yo era, claramente, su polo opuesto. Detestaba que me prestaran atención a mí. Por suerte eso no pasaba muy frecuentemente, porque a pesar de ser mayor que Ashley, era casi una rutina ser la sombra de ésta. Las pocas veces que me convertía en el centro de miradas, se activaba una especie de alarma en mi cerebro, que me permitía inventar alguna excusa para distraer a las personas. Por fortuna para mí, ésa era una de las pocas cosas que se me daban bien.

Levanté la mano izquierda lentamente, ya que la derecha estaba inmovilizada bajo el brazo de Ashley, y le toqué el hombro con delicadeza. Ella siempre se quejaba que cuando la tocaba realmente la estaba golpeando, así que decidí tener más cuidado. Ella era mi única salvación en ese pueblo, así que más valía tenerla de amiga y hermana, y no de enemiga.

-Vamos, Ash, ya llegamos. – Le dije sacudiéndola un poco. Cuando abrió los ojos, estaba totalmente confusa. Se levantó poco a poco, liberando mi brazo, que estaba ya entumecido. Lo masajeé lentamente, esperando que comenzara a responderme. Me sonrió en forma de disculpa por ese problema. – No hay problema alguno. – Le dije. Ella suspiró y se puso a ordenar todo lo que tenía desperdigado a unos 5 pasos a su alrededor.

Cuando logró agarrar todo, lo metió en un pequeño bolso. Me quedé sorprendida de que todos los bártulos que había llevado entraran en ese reducido espacio. Pero así era. A veces pensaba que quizás la peque hacía magia. Luego me pegaba en la frente y pensaba que las estupideces de mi mejor amigo del Instituto, Peter, se me habían pegado. Y eso era malo. Muy malo. Preocupante incluso.

Peter…, pensé, sintiendo por primera vez nostalgia de toda la gente que quería, de mi casa, desde que salí de ella. Los recuerdos de esa última hora con mis amigos y mi madre y hermana revolotearon como mariposas dentro de mi mente. Y de repente lo vi de nuevo, parado en el umbral de la puerta, con expresión torturada, pero sobre todo comprensiva. Peter sabía la razón por la que me iba, y, callado, la aceptaba y sufría sin chistar. Éste recuerdo me puso mal, así que pasé a otro, en el que estaba abrazando a mis amigas y a mi madre, antes de tomar el taxi con Ashley hacia el aeropuerto. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de golpe desde mis ojos. Cuando me miré la ropa me di cuenta de que tenía toda la remera empapada. Ash se dio cuenta de cómo me sentía y me abrazó sonriente.

-Todo va a estar bien, Bells, no hay nada de que preocuparse. – me dijo tranquilamente. Eso no era propio de ella. Ni que estuviera tranquila ni que me consolara. Quizás mi madre le había lavado el cerebro para que dijera eso. Ya está, pensé, basta de tonteras por hoy, ya cumplí con la cuota de casi un mes. La miré a los ojos y asentí lentamente.

Casi en seguida de ese movimiento, las azafatas nos indicaron que podíamos bajar. Tomamos nuestras cosas y caminamos hacia la salida. Al asomarnos a la puerta, de no haber estado Ashley a mis espaldas, me hubiera desmayado.

Al bajar, nos encontramos con un grupo realmente variado de personas esperándonos. Y por variados me refiero de TODAS las edades, estaturas, etc. Parecía un circo. Luego de mirar las caras por un rato, logré distinguir la de mi padre, que nos miraba ansioso a unos pasos de nosotras. Él siempre fue muy callado, tímido; así que no tenía, entre mis esperanzas, que él se acercara a saludar. También distinguí algunas personas más, algunas amigas de la infancia e incluso familiares de éstas. Ashley me tocó suavemente el brazo y me miró. Ella hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza hacia donde se encontraba nuestro padre y comenzó a caminar a su encuentro. Yo la seguí un paso más atrás, con mi infaltable vergüenza.

Faltando unos cuantos metros Ashley apuró el paso. Dos metros después estaba corriendo. Cuando se volteó a medio camino para observarme y preguntarme por qué no la seguía tan rápido, pude ver que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Yo ya voy! – le grité. Realmente no sólo no corría por pereza y timidez, sino también porque cuando Ashley echó a correr, tiró sus dos bolsos al piso. ¿Y quién debía recogerlos y llevarlos a donde sea que fuera a estar ella luego? Obviamente, yo. No sé si ella tenía fuerza sobrenatural o qué, pero lo que sí sé es que me pareció imposible que hubiera estado cargando con estos bolsos por tanto tiempo.

Como pude, caminé unos veinte pasos más, pero ya no podía seguir. Paré por unos segundos y apoyé uno de los bolsos en el suelo. Y aún me quedaban unos diez metros aproximadamente. De pronto una mano nívea se interpuso en mi camino. Al elevar la mirada me di cuenta de que un chico alto, musculoso y bastante bonito estaba adelante, con el brazo derecho estirado hacia mí, más precisamente a mi espantosa carga. Tenía el pelo rubio, rizado. Sus ojos me llamaron aún más la atención que su belleza, porque eran dorados. Nunca había visto a una persona que tuviera los ojos de ese color. Mi corazón, en respuesta a ese rostro, se aceleró automáticamente. Él esbozó una sonrisa y bajó el brazo hasta colocarlo al lado de su cuerpo nuevamente.


	2. Chapter 2

_Novela: Luces lejanas._

_Capítulo 2. Amigos._

-Hola. – Sonrió aún más. – Mi nombre es Jasper, Jasper Cullen. Tú has de ser Isabella, ¿no? Y ella tu hermana Ashley, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

Traté de recomponer mi rostro. Creo que lo logré bastante bien. Evité mirarlo a los ojos porque me iba a poner colorada. No quería pasar una vergüenza semejante. ¡Nunca antes lo había visto! Y ya estaba suspirando por él. Era desesperante mi vida.

-Sí. – Conseguí responder con un tono de voz muy bajo. Imaginé que él no me había escuchado. Pero sonrió con satisfacción. - Pero por favor, llámame sólo Bella. No me gusta para nada mi nombre completo.

Me miró extrañado durante unos segundos. Preció que mi respuesta lo tomó por sorpresa. Pero luego asintió levemente, un movimiento casi imperceptible.

-Si así lo quieres. – Respondió. Luego señaló con un dedo los bolsos. – ¿Quieres que te ayude? Pareces cansada.

-Está bien. Gracias. – Dije con la voz temblorosa mientras él agarraba los tres bolsos que yo tenía en mis manos. Increíblemente, no sé cómo se las arregló para no tocarme ni un dedo mientras tomaba los bolsos. Luego de tenerlos en sus manos se alejó de mí, en dirección a dónde estaba Charlie, mi padre. Sólo dejó para mí el que estaba en el piso, que a mi parecer era el más liviano. Animada por la reciente ayuda, lo tomé contenta y me dirigí, ahora más rápido, a saludar a mi padre.

-¡Mi niña! – Gritó éste mientras se adelantaba un paso. Cuando llegué hasta donde él estaba, me abrazó con fuerza, casi dejándome sin respirar. Luego, se apartó y me miró. – ¡Cómo creciste! – Exclamó.

Sonreí nerviosa por el humor tan alegre de mi padre. Él normalmente era callado, tímido y no muy comunicativo. Bueno, no es que ese saludo fuera un signo de una persona charlatana.

-Sí, ¿viste? Pero igual no demasiado. – Respondí por decir algo.

-¡Eh! – Dijo de repente, haciendo que me sobresaltara. – ¿Es que sólo traen ese bolso entre las dos? ¿Nada más? – Preguntó extrañado.

-No, señor. – Dijo Jasper acercándose por primera vez desde que se había colocado unos pasos detrás de Charlie con los bolsos. Luego le mostró a Charlie lo que cargaba. Me pareció, luego de mirarlo otra vez, que era un locura que pudiera cargar con todo eso, por más musculoso que fuera. Charlie abrió los ojos cómo plato de la sorpresa.

-Pero, chico, ¿cómo puedes cargar todo eso? – Saltó Charlie soltándome y dirigiéndose a Jasper, que se rió de forma suave. – Déjame que te ayude. No sé como a Isabella se le ocurrió dejarte todo eso a ti.

-No se preocupe, señor. – Respondió rápidamente Jasper. – Yo me ofrecí a ayudarla porque Bella – Marcó notoriamente mi apodo para que mi padre se diera cuenta -, parecía bastante cansada y ya le costaba caminar.

-De acuerdo… -Dijo mi padre, no muy convencido.

Con Ashley decidimos quedarnos un rato más agradeciendo una y otra vez a todos lo que estaban ahí esperándonos. También nos pusimos al corriente de las novedades en Forks a través de nuestras amigas, a las que visitábamos cada 2 años. Ellas nos extrañaban y nosotras a ellas, así que no resultó muy duro entablar conversación. Descubrimos que el cartel había sido idea de Jasper. Yo me puse colorada al enterarme de lo implicado que había estado él.

.

.

.

.

Ya estábamos para irnos cuando Charlie recibió un urgente llamado de la estación de policía. Mi padre les dijo que no lo molestaran, que estaba con nosotras. Pero al parecer era muy importante y él debía estar allí. Al fin, Charlie cedió, pero nos prometió que nos dejaría en casa antes de irse. Pero en ese momento apareció Jasper. No tenía ni idea de dónde se había metido éste el tiempo que Ash y yo habíamos estado de charla. Era como si se hubiera esfumado. Jasper aún cargaba con los bolsos, no entendía como no le dolían los brazos, era muy extraño.

-Disculpe, Jefe Swan, ¿podría proponerle algo mejor? – Intervino educadamente. Una sonrisa cruzó por su rostro durante un segundo y luego desapareció.

Charlie se volteó para verlo mejor. Tenía un dejo de recelo en la mirada. Por alguna razón eso no me sorprendió. Era muy desconfiado. No le gustaba hacer escuchar ideas que fueran diferentes a las de él.

-¿Qué propones chico? – Replicó al cabo de unos segundos.

-Probablemente Ashley y Bella no recuerden mucho la zona. ¿No le parece conveniente darles un paseo por el pueblo? Usted tiene que trabajar. Si usted desea yo puedo comunicarme con mis hermanos y hermanas, estoy seguro que ellos estarán dispuestos a acompañarlas. Además, los bolsos son demasiado pesados, no sé como han soportado tanta carga. – Dijo levantando levemente las manos con los bolsos. Yo me quedé pensando quiénes serían sus hermanos, la verdad que no recodaba a nadie como él, menos que menos alguien que hubiera hablando de él en algún momento, o que pudiera tener alguna especie de parentesco.

Charlie dudó. No le gustaba mucho la idea, eso estaba claro. Entonces Ashley me pegó un codazo en el estómago, que he de admitir que dolió, y me miró. Ahí supe que debía decir algo, no sabía que, pero algo debía decir. Respiré hondo y me concentré en no tartamudear. La belleza de Jasper me aturdía demasiado y me impedía pensar correctamente.

-Me parece una excelente idea, Jasper, gracias por la invitación. – Me volteé a la izquierda levemente para poder ver a mi padre mejor. - ¿Qué dices papá? Estoy segura que a Ashley también le encantaría, ¿verdad Ash?

-¡Por supuesto! - Exclamó la aludida. – No recuerdo casi nada. ¡No sé ni cómo llegar al instituto! – Añadió exagerando un poco.

Yo me reí disimuladamente de la cara de asombro de mi padre cuando nos pusimos en su contra. Al final, relajó su expresión y se rindió. Entrecerró los ojos antes de mirarnos nuevamente y suspiró.

-De acuerdo. Pero tengan cuidado. - Dijo.

-No se preocupe, Jefe Swan, nosotros las cuidaremos. – comentó Jasper como si nada. Parecía ansioso. Me exprimí el cerebro tratando de encontrar alguna razón por al cual él estuviera tan interesado en acompañarnos a dar una vuelta, porque realmente iba a ser muy aburrido.

-Está bien. – Luego se volteó hacia nosotras. Charlie tenía los ojos vidriosos, probablemente aún no se había recompuesto de a idea de que llegáramos y el tuviera que irse y más aún que nosotras nos íbamos a ir con un Cullen, a pesar de que Charlie parecía que les tenía confianza. – Nos vemos en unas cuantas horas. Todavía no me fui y ya las extraño. – Nos dio un beso en la frente a cada una y se alejó a toda velocidad hacia su coche patrulla, no sin darse vuelta unas tres veces para mirarnos.

-Excelente. – murmuró Jasper cuando Charlie estuvo fuera de su vista.

Jasper se dio media vuelta y nos miró, sonriente. Al hacer ese movimiento los pequeños rizos de su cabello se alborotaron. Yo casi me derretí. Como instinto, me sonrojé.

-¿Les molesta esperar unos minutos? – preguntó luego de observarnos durante unos segundos que me parecieron horas.

-Para nada. – Respondimos Ashley y yo a la vez. Como éramos hermanas, era ya casi normal para nosotras tener la costumbre de responder a coro. Me giré hacia ella. Tenía una expresión divertida en el rostro. No entendí bien a que se debería, pero me logró sacar una sonrisa. Luego, volví a poner atención en Jasper, lo cual me costó un poco ya que me perdía en esos ojos dorados sin final, pero traté de poner mi mente en blanco para no volarme con mis pensamientos y decir alguna pavada.

-¡Genial! – Luego Jasper suspiró y tomó el móvil de un bolsillo del pantalón. Al ver el modelo del celular, casi se me cae la baba. Era un celular hermoso, muy caro y difícil de conseguir. Tenía entendido que ni siquiera estaban en América. Pero al final me controlé y no dije nada. Se alejó unos pasos de nosotras, lo suficiente para que no pudiéramos escucharle. La peque y yo nos miramos extrañadas. No entendimos por qué no podíamos escuchar lo que hablaba. Quizás estaba charlando con su novia… Se me revolvió el estómago al pensar en esa idea, pero no me podía hacer ilusiones.

Jasper habló durante unos minutos con alguien. Parecía que estaba discutiendo. Y no era una pelea tranquila que digamos, pero a pesar de todo no escuchamos ni una palabra de lo que estaba diciendo. Sus labios se movían a una velocidad increíble, incluso más rápida que los míos cuando hablaba, y eso que yo hablaba de una forma bastante atropellada. Luego, él cerró el móvil de un golpe y lo volvió a dejar en su lugar. Se acercó con paso lento, mirando el piso, como si el hormigón de golpe fuera algo muy interesante. Su sonrisa se había borrado y estaba serio. Suspiró antes de elevar la mirada hacia nuestros rostros.

-Espero tengan hambre. Porque mis hermanos están… eh… ocupados por unos minutos, pero si almuerzan primero les vamos a dar el tiempo suficiente para llegar. – Informó al llegar a nuestro lado. Parecía como si repente el entusiasmo que había tenido, se había ido al igual de rápido que había llegado. Su tono de voz sonaba preocupado, como si tuviera miedo de algo. Me estuve devanando los sesos en busca de alguna razón para su repentino cambio de actitud, pero nada encajaba.

-¡Claro! – Aseguró Ash. - La verdad es que no comemos nada desde la cena de anoche, la cual no fue mucha. Estábamos demasiado nerviosas para pensar al menos en comida, así que, estoy de acuerdo. La verdad, me suenan las tripas del hambre que tengo – Añadió mientras se carcajeaba. A veces me sorprendía, porque o comía mucho, o no comía casi. Cuando no comía me saltaba la duda de si estaría a dieta, pero al día siguiente no había comida que durara, lastraba con todo lo que encontraba. Eso me tranquilizaba, por lo menos hasta que comenzaba a repetir el proceso.

-Entonces, ¡A comer! – Luego agregó. – Yo invito. – Ashley y yo íbamos a protestar, pero levantó una mano para pedir silencio. – Por favor, déjenme pagar a mí. Total, no voy a poder pasear por Forks con ustedes. Tengo un… trabajo que hacer. Las van a acompañar mis hermanos y hermanas, así que, si no les molesta, preferiría hacer aunque sea algo por ustedes. – Yo iba a decirle que me negaba a que pagara él, que ya había hecho mucho, pero puso un dedo sobre mis labios para acallarme apenas abrí la boca para hablar. - ¿Por favor? – Su voz tenía el tono del terciopelo otra vez, casi me fallaron las piernas, pero por suerte me mantuve en pie. Aunque no tengo muy claro cómo.

Ashley y yo nos miramos, sorprendidas. Luego lo miramos a él. Al final, sólo asentí con un movimiento de cabeza, ya que todavía no había quitado su dedo de mi boca y por ende no podía hablar aún. Era frustrante hablar por señas, no podía quejarme. Pero no parecía que fuera a desistir. Estaba nuevamente serio y parecía decidido. En un segundo, sacó su dedo y comenzó a caminar hacia un Porshe amarrillo que estaba estacionado a más o menos una cuadra, sin siquiera voltear para mirar si estábamos o no detrás de él. Era un auto tan lindo… No podía creer que dentro de unos minutos me iba a subir a ese coche, era irreal. Al final nos rendimos y lo seguimos, unos pasos más atrás, lanzándonos con Ashley miradas cargadas de desconfianza.


	3. Chapter 3

_Novela: Luces lejanas._

_Capítulo 3. Paseos._

Jasper caminó hasta la valija de esa belleza de auto. La abrió rápidamente y en un solo movimiento los bolsos ya estaban adentro y bien acomodados, de forma que no se movieran en el viaje que había hasta Forks. Eran aproximadamente unos 69 kilómetros desde el Aeropuerto Internacional William R. Fairchild, que era donde estábamos, hasta nuestro destino. No iba a ser un camino muy largo, pero si un tanto aburrido. No parecía que Jasper fuera muy charlatán que digamos, así que tendría que hablar con Ash. Nosotras llegamos al lado del auto, y cuando Ashley iba a abrir la puerta de atrás para poder entrar las dos, Jasper nos detuvo, tomándonos de los brazos a Ashley y a mí. Milagrosamente de nuevo se las arregló para poner su mano sobre la mangas de la camiseta, sin tocar mi piel. Con Ashley actuó del mismo modo. Yo me sonrojé en un segundo y luego como pude recompuse mi expresión.

-Por favor, chicas, déjenme ser caballero. – Al formular esa frase nos soltó y se acercó a la puerta del copiloto con una agilidad impresionante. La abrió y la dejó así, con una mano apoyada en la manija aún. – ¿Cuál de ustedes desea ir adelante? Vamos, no muerdo – Añadió mientras se le formaba una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro, como disfrutando de algún chiste privado del cual Ash y yo no estábamos enteradas. Mi hermana y yo nos miramos, dudando quién daría ese paso. Ella tenía una graciosa mueca en el rostro, no me lograba dar cuenta si era miedo o si era asombro. Fuera cual fuera, me dio risa. Al fin, visto que Ash no se movía, yo caminé con determinación hacia allí. – Muy bien, Bella, muy valiente, porque al parecer algunas acá me tienen un poco de miedo... – Miró a Ashley, quién lo observaba atónita por haberla descubierto. Después, en el rostro de la peque apareció un poco de rubor. Me carcajeé por un segundo de su cara, pero no dije nada. Jasper me miró, luego sonrió e hizo un ademán con la mano para que entrara. Así lo hice, pero antes le sonreí en respuesta.

Cuando entré, Jasper cerró la puerta con delicadeza. Caminó unos pasos y se detuvo frente a la puerta de atrás. La abrió y esperó, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, pero nada ocurrió en la parte trasera, ningún movimiento. Estudié la situación por el espejo retrovisor y logré verlos.

-Vamos, Ashley, ¿A qué esperas? – Le soltó luego de unos segundos, en tono demandante.

-Es que… es muy bonito, me da no se qué… - respondió con un hilo de voz. Yo sabía que esa no era la verdadera razón, pero no pensaba meter cuchara en ese momento, ¡Con lo que me estaba divirtiendo viéndole la cara! Daría cualquier cosa a cambio de ver la escena de nuevo. Nada valía tanto como verla en ese estado.

-Oh, ¡vamos! Es sólo un auto, nada más. – Resopló Jasper. – Sólo eso. Además, éste auto ya tiene sus años, estábamos pensando en cambiarlo dentro de un tiempo… No me obligues a meterte en el auto por la fuerza, sabes que eso no te gustaría.

-Está bien. – Al decir eso, suspiró y trató de sonreír. ¡Por Dios! No podía creer que Ashley no sabía mentir. Se notaba que en casa siempre era demasiado sincera, porque las sonrisas fingidas no la ayudaban. Si de golpe iba a cambiar de creencias, e iba a comenzar a mentir, debía haber practicado aunque fuera un poco, ya que ahora era obvio que no era que le diera "no sé qué" el auto, que era otra la razón de su miedo. Yo podría haberla ayudado, total, era prácticamente la reina de las mentiras a estas alturas de mi vida.

Por el espejo pude ver como Ashley entraba al auto con expresión asustada. Tras ella, él cerró la puerta. Yo agucé el oído para tratar de escuchar cuando él terminara de dar la vuelta alrededor del auto hacia su puerta, para estar preparada cuando entrara, pero antes de que pudiera empezar a contar los pasos, ya estaba cerrando la puerta del piloto y prendiendo el vehículo mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad. Todo al mismo tiempo y a una extraordinaria velocidad. Yo me quedé pasmada, que era lo que no quería que sucediera. Sacudí la cabeza para ordenar mis ideas. Me miró y luego miró por el espejo retrovisor a Ashley, que se notaba bastante nerviosa. Luego volvió a mirarme a mí y nuevamente a Ashley. ¿Qué era lo que le sucedía? La verdad, no lo comprendía. Se sonrió por un segundo.

-Creo, y espero que realmente me escuchen. A ambas – dijo levantando un poco el tono de voz haciendo referencia a Ashley, que miraba por la ventana toda la gente que estaba regresando a sus autos -, les convendría ponerse el cinturón de seguridad. Lo digo de verdad. – replicó ahora serio a mi cara anonadada por el comentario. De seguro tenía la pregunta _¿Por qué?_ formulada y remarcada con lapicera en la frente. – Ya verás la razón. – Todavía sorprendida de lo perceptivo que era, asentí solamente y me puse el cinturón. Por su cara, más valía hacerle caso, nunca se sabe la forma en que las personas manejan hasta que el auto está en marcha. Y Jasper parecía ser de esos que la velocidad no le disgustaba…Pude sentir a mi espalda que Ash hacía lo mismo, probablemente alarmada por la advertencia. – No se asusten, no hay de que preocuparse. – Al decir esto, sonrió, e dio gas al coche y éste salió disparado por la carretera, rumbo a Forks.

.

.

.

.

Quedé horrorizada de la forma alocada que Jasper conducía. Yo tenía los ojos cerrados, con miedo de mirar hacia el exterior de las ventanillas, pero la curiosidad venció a mi cordura y lentamente separé los dedos de mis manos, que cubrían mi rostro, para echar una ojeada a mí alrededor. La verdad es que si no hubiera sido que le tengo miedo a manejar rápido, hubiera disfrutado del paisaje, pero no lo pude soportar y alejé mi vista de allí, viendo sin ver la aguantera del auto. Me volví a tapar los ojos con las manos, impulsada por el terror que me había causado el mareo por mirar hacia fuera. Lo único que me faltaba era vomitar en el auto. Jasper notó el leve movimiento de mis dedos contra mi cara al mirarme de reojo. No pareció sorprendido, era como si fuera una reacción que él esperaba en cualquier momento. Decidí relajar un poco la atmósfera, preguntando alguna tontería. Me exprimí el cerebro hasta encontrar un tema que podría mantener a Jasper entretenido durante un rato para así dejaría de mirarme. Me estaba asustando de que no prestara casi atención a la carretera. Cuando por fin encontré algo, me armé de valor y despegué los labios, pero no salió ningún sonido de entre ellos. Lo volví a intentar, esta vez con mejores resultados, para la suerte de mi orgullo, que se negaba a ser derrotado por un chico.

-Y… ¿éste es tu auto? – dije en un tono lo más despreocupado posible. Él me miró durante un segundo y sonrió de forma casi imperceptible. Yo me sonrojé en seguida. Quizás no había sido una buena pregunta. Capaz que ninguna lo era si lograban que me sonrojara. Para variar, entre mis actitudes y características estaba incluida vergüenza por todo tipo de cosas. No tenía claro el por qué de eso, quizás era porque mi madre era así.

-No. No técnicamente, a decir verdad. Es de mi novia, Alice. – Eso fue como una patada en el medio del estómago. Lo que más me dolió es que lo dijo como si nada nos importara a Ashley y a mí, su tono de voz había sido totalmente despreocupado. Miré a Ashley a través del espejo. Ésta parecía a punto de que se le salieran los ojos de las órbitas. No entendí por qué estaba tan nerviosa, a pesar de lo obvio. Decidí aparentar normalidad en nuestro extraño diálogo, a pesar de que me estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar. Nada me salía bien. Traté de sonar tranquila, no me fue fácil, pero al menos lo intenté.

-¿Y cómo es ella? Me refiero, ¿alta, baja, morocha, rubia?... – No me gustaba tener que preguntar ese tipo de cosas, siempre tenía miedo que la gente se enojara por meterme en sus asuntos, pero todo era para mantenerlo hablando. Igual tampoco me gustaba preguntar por temor a las respuestas. Me mordí la lengua luego de formular la pregunta, podría enojarse conmigo y eso no me convendría en lo más mínimo

-Es muy bonita – dijo tranquilamente. Ouch, otra patada para mí. – Es un poco baja, de pelo negro prácticamente, un poco erizado. Es divertida y valiente. Es inteligente también. Tiene un estilo muy original de vestirse, y es tan apasionada por la moda y las salidas de compras que todos los sábados va al shopping a buscarnos ropa nueva a todos. No nos deja usar la misma ropa más de tres veces y cada mañana se levanta temprano y no deja a nadie tranquilo hasta que aceptamos que nos elija la ropa para ese día. Es por ella que estoy aquí. Dice conocerlas y me pidió que las pasara a buscar. Y como las amigas de mi Alice son mis amigas también, aquí me ven, con ustedes. – Sonrió levemente. Sobre el final de la frase había comenzado a hablar muy rápido, como si estuviera nervioso. No entendía por qué, siendo que si estaba contando la verdad, estaba tan preocupado. Pero hubo otras cosas que me habían llamado la atención.

Debió percibir mis preguntas no formuladas, pero que tenia en la punta de la lengua y que me costaría no decir. Éstas flotaban en el silencio que había en el auto. ¿A todos? ¿Levantarse temprano? ¿Qué les elija su ropa? ¿Qué no los deje usarlas varias veces? ¿Es que acaso vivía con él y su familia? ¿Qué ella nos conocía? Todo eso sonó muy extraño.

-Verás… - comenzó Jasper, ahora un poco más nervioso – Mi familia y yo… somos un poco diferentes en cuanto a costumbres e historia… Diablos, ¿por dónde empiezo? – se preguntó a sí mismo, sacudiendo la cabeza levemente. Estaba nervioso, como con miedo de decir algo que no debía. Yo me pregunté a que se estaba refiriendo, pero traté de sonar casual.

-Yo creo que por lo primero, ¿no? – comenté en plan de broma. Él sonrió. Un punto a mi favor, había logrado que riera, eso era algo bueno, ¿no? A menos que se estuviera burlando de mí, cosa que dudé porque tenía un aspecto bastante serio para ese tipo de niñerías.

-De acuerdo. Está bien. Pero esperen a llegar al restaurante. Quiero que coman algo primero. – Luego suspiró y se quedó serio, mirando al frente, a la carretera. Yo traté de distraerme, mirando los montes de árboles que se extendían a diestra y siniestra, pero me mareé y dejé de prestar atención, simplemente cerrando los ojos.

Era increíble la rapidez con la que me mareaba. Mi madre decía que quizás precisaba lentes, pero yo me negaba, odiaba los lentes, obviamente menos los de sol.

_._

_._

_._

_._

Al llegar al restaurante, aparcó en un lugar bastante cercano a la puerta. Miré intentando reconocer al que nos había llevado, pero la verdad que jamás lo había visto. Jasper bajó del auto e inmediatamente lo vi al lado de la puerta del copiloto, con ésta ya abierta, esperando que bajara. Yo fruncí los labios ante tanta caballerosidad por su parte, ya me estaba resultando un tanto molesto, más si tenía novia, pero no hablé y bajé del auto. Alisé un poco el vestido que tenía, que era de un azul marino intenso, que llegaba hasta más o menos la altura de la rodilla, mientras esperaba a que bajara Ashley. Cuando ésta apareció a mi lado, Jasper puso la alarma al coche. El bip atrajo mi atención, no supe bien por qué, pero prefería que así fuera, estar distraída me sentaba bien.

-De acuerdo, vamos – indicó sonriendo de nuevo. Caminó lentamente hasta la puerta del restaurante. Con Ashley nos retrasamos un poco y nos miramos asombradas. Su cara demostraba tanta falta de información como la mia. Jasper se puso a hablar con un mozo que estaba en la puerta recibiendo más gente. Al cabo de unos minutos, giró sobre sus talones y nos miró - ¿Vienen? ¿O se van a quedar pasando frío aquí afuera? – dijo mientras gorgojeaba una carcajada. Nosotras ni lo dudamos, y caminamos hacia él con gesto decidido. Jasper comenzó a caminar y nosotras lo seguimos unos pasos más atrás.

Una camarera nos condujo entre un grupo de mesas hasta llegar a una zona igual a la demás, pero más alejada. Había un poco menos de luz, pero igualmente estaba bastante iluminada. Probablemente Jasper le había dicho que quería algo más privado, porque la charla que veníamos posponiendo pintaba ser un poco complicada, quizás no quería ningún entrometido en nuestra conversación, fuera la que fuera y versara sobre lo que versara, por eso no me extrañó. Luego de que la mesera le diera una significativa mirada a Jasper, se marchó hacia la cocina, con pasó rápido y resuelto.

-Éste lugar es perfecto – Anunció Jasper señalando un mesa. Se movió con rapidez, separó una silla y me miró. Yo asentí para mi misma, le sonreí, caminé hasta él y me senté. Luego, él repitió lo mismo con Ashley – ¿Qué van a comer? – dijo luego de unos minutos de silencio, mientras le hacía señas a la camarera para que se acercara a tomar la orden y nos pasaba los menús. Pero ninguna de nosotras lo abrió, comeríamos cualquier cosa con tal de escuchar lo que era tan importante que tenía que decir y que lo mantenía bastante preocupado.

-No lo sé, ¿Ash? – inquirí mirándola. Nunca gozaba de ser la que eligiera que comer, porque al final nunca terminaba la comida, más valía que escogiera otro así si sobraba, le echaba la culpa. Era bastante divertido ver como la gente se enojaba cuando se la culpa de algo que realmente no tiene nada, pero nada, que ver. Constantemente terminaba agarrándome el estómago de la risa por las caras de mis amigas y familia cuando se enfadaban por mi actitud.

-Ay, yo sé que es un restaurante fino, pero de lo que realmente tengo antojo es de pizza, ¿tú no? – dijo mirándome. Yo sólo asentí, sin muchas ganas. – Con peperoni - le dijo a Jasper. - Para Bella lo mismo – Añadió luego – Y para tomar jugo de naranja. En este caso para Bella de manzana – ¡Dios! Cómo me conocía. Me sonreí a mi misma al ver lo obvio que eran mis gustos, al menos para mi hermana.

La camarera se aproximó y Jasper le expresó lo que queríamos. Recién luego de que se fuera me percaté de que él no había ordenado nada. Eso sí era raro, nos invitaba, pero, ¿No comía con nosotras? No era muy amable y educado que hiciera eso.

-¿Es que tú no vas a comer? – curioseé sorprendida. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver el gesto de miedo y preocupación que ocupaba su hermoso y prefecto semblante.

-No – respondió – Esa es la razón por la que no voy a ir con ustedes a pasear por Forks, tengo un almuerzo planeado para esta tarde con unos amigos… Lo siento – añadió luego. Todo esto era muy extraño. ¿No comería con nosotras? ¿Un almuerzo con unos amigos? Era una excusa muy pobre. Más aún que vaya uno a saber a que hora terminaría él de hablar y nosotras de comer. Entre que nostras termináramos de almorzar y todo lo demás, ¿Qué? ¿Él iría al almuerzo a las cinco de la tarde? Sería más merienda que otra cosa.

-No pasa nada – replicó Ashley al instante – Entendemos bien. – Ella se mantenía seria y aparentaba estar tranquila, pero cuando se distraía se le apreciaba que tenía un manojo de nervios encima que le podría durar semanas si le seguía dando cuerda. La miré con el rabillo del ojo durante unos pocos segundos, pero desvié mi mirada luego hacia el mostrador, abarrotado de gente.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Novela: Luces lejanas.**_

_**Capítulo 4. Nos falta información...**_

La camarera nos trajo la comida en menos tiempo del que yo pensé. Ésta depositó la pizza delante de Ashley y de mí y luego los jugos a nuestra derecha. Inmediatamente, se separó delicadamente de la mesa y se detuvo a la izquierda de Jasper, pero él ni le dio una ojeada.

-¿Y usted señor? ¿Desea algo? – indagó después de un rato. Él la observó durante un segundo y se centralizó en ver cómo salía un leve vapor desde mi pizza. Se percibía desde hasta tres cuadras que ella estaba colada hasta los huesos por él, por más que tratara de no demostrarlo. Era indiscutible, principalmente porque cuando se encontraba cerca de Jasper respiraba más y más fuerte, casi jadeaba para que el aire entrara a sus pulmones. Pero la pista más obvia era que tenía la frente empapada de sudor por lo nerviosa que estaba. Estudié su expresión por un rato, pero luego me fastidié de ver ese rostro tan impresionado, asumí que por la belleza de Jasper, y cambié la mirada hacia la ventana, desde donde podíamos ver el Porshe amarillo estacionado.

-No gracias. Si necesito algo, luego se lo diré. – respondió Jasper, en tono cortante, seco, sin vida, sin siquiera darle un vistazo. – No se preocupe. – Añadió después, para después dedicarle una mirada cargada de enfado. El rostro de ella se volvió pálido de repente y casi enseguida rojo fuerte. Entrecerró los ojos levemente pero luego los volvió a como debían estar.

-De acuerdo – respondió y se fue con paso apresurado hacia la cocina. Parecía un poco enojada, quizás por el desprecio recibido por parte de Jasper. Éste para mi gusto había sido demasiado antipático, por más que es muchacha estuviera tan insoportable, no podía tratarla así.

Jasper miró por unos segundos nuestra comida y luego nuestros ojos posados en el plato. Para mí, al menos, era mucho. Trataría de comer todo lo que pudiera, pero no creería poder con todo. No me gustaba comer demasiado, luego terminaba con un dolor de estómago insoportable, cosa que no quería en mi primer día en Forks.

-Haremos una cosa. – Comenzó- Ustedes coman. Yo cuento todo. ¿Está bien? – Sonrió al terminar la frase, pero una sonrisa corta, leve, muy tenue, como si estuviera triste. No comprendimos por qué. Mi mente comenzó a funcionar rápidamente, y se me ocurrió que capaz que la historia que nos iba a contar era dramática. Después me dije que no valía la pena hacer presunciones si no estaba segura de nada de lo que Jasper iba a decir en esos momentos.

Ashley y yo, con la boca llena de comida, sólo asentimos. Pero me pareció poco cortés no responder con palabras, así que, como pude, tragué lo más rápido posible la comida y tomé un sorbo de jugo para aclararme la garganta. Me costó un poco hablar de todas formas.

-Está bien. No hay problema, ¿verdad Ash? Somos todas oídos. – Comenté mirando a Ashley y luego a Jasper, al cual sonreí para darle ánimos, pero la que se sentía nerviosa era yo.

-Bueno. Primero voy a comenzar con unas preguntas. ¿Qué saben ustedes de mi familia?

-Realmente, nada. Nunca los habíamos visto. Y eso que venimos cada dos años, pero es sólo en vacaciones, por dos semanas. Quizás estaban ustedes de paseo. – Respondió Ashley.

-Eso es comprensible, porque llegamos aquí hace tan sólo un año, más o menos por estas fechas. Así que, no conocen a la mayoría de la población aquí, ¿verdad que no?

-Exacto. Sólo conocemos algunos amigos que eran del barrio de Charlie, pero a nadie más.

-Entonces voy a tener que contarles bastante. Bien, mi padre, Carlisle, es médico. Trabaja en el hospital de Forks. Él, hace unos cuantos años ya, nos adoptó a mis hermanos y a mí. Somos cinco hermanos. Pero no somos hermanos comunes. Venimos… este… como de familias diferentes. Rosalie es mi hermana melliza, la única con la que tengo real parentesco, por eso ambos tenemos el pelo rubio, a diferencia de los demás. Ni Rose ni yo estábamos en adopción, pero Carlisle convenció a nuestra familia de irnos con él. Alice, Emmett y Edward son hermanos entre ellos, o sea, por sangre. Alice y Edward son mellizos. Ah, lo olvidaba, nuestra madre se llama Esme. Rosalie y yo nos tenemos el apellido Hale y los otros son Cullen, como nuestros padres adoptivos. De todas formas en el Instituto tienen la manía de decirnos a todos Cullen, al principio era molesto, pero ya nos hemos acostumbrado. Pero verán, entre nosotros hay vínculos especiales. Antes de que Carlisle nos adoptara a todos, que por esos vínculos fue, yo ya era novio de Alice y Emmett de Rosalie. Nosotros cinco íbamos al instituto todos juntos. Edward no tenía pareja, bueno, sigue sin tener. Carlisle, al notar los lazos que nos unían, decidió adoptarnos a todos, y cómo técnicamente no somos hermanos de sangre, podemos seguir manteniendo a nuestras parejas. Y vivimos todos juntos en una casa hacia las afueras de Forks.

Supe que mi cara debía ser totalmente extraña, porque al levantar Jasper la vista, se le hizo una mueca en el rostro y torció el gesto.

Como pude, traté de recomponer mi expresión haciendo algo, aunque fuera mirar hacia otro lado. Luego, opté por tomar un poco de jugo. No me había dado cuenta de que había dejado de comer hasta que la pizza se resbaló desde el tenedor en dirección al plato. Ashley parecía que estaba en las mismas condiciones que yo. Reacomodé la pizza en el cubierto de plata, que debía admitir era bastante bonito, y traté de sonreír para que Jasper continuara con la explicación. Intenté con todas mis fuerzas concentrarme, dejando de lado las dudas, al menos por ese momento, ya lo averiguaría más tarde.

A mi lado Ashley se removió en su asiento y tragó fuertemente la comida que probablemente no había podido terminar de masticar antes por el asombro. La miré durante una fracción de segundo y pude comprobar que en el ambiente expresión ella estaba mejor que yo, pero en cuanto a asombro, me ganaba por lejos. Ashley tenía la característica de que por todo se sorprendía, así como que por todo se enojaba y por todo se ponía feliz. Siempre pensé que eso sería gracias a mi padre, que pasaba la mayor parte del día enfurruñado, pero luego de golpe se ponía feliz y en seguida triste o asombrado. Dejamos de mirarnos entre nosotras y nos dimos vuelta inmediatamente cuando Jasper continuó con la charla, interrumpida hacía ya como cinco minutos.

-Sí, ya lo sé, suena raro. Todo el mundo nos mira así cuando contamos esto. Claro que, no muchas personas se nos acercan los suficiente y por tanto tiempo como para que nos den tiempo de contar esta historia. Es realmente divertido, tendrían que vernos en el instituto, es como si nos tuvieran miedo. En clases, nadie se sienta con nosotros, en la cafetería, nadie se sienta en nuestra mesa y en los pasillos caminamos a nuestras anchas, nadie se nos acerca. Somos como los bichos raros del Instituto. Nadie nos quiere allí. Como si fuéramos una amenaza – dijo mientras se reía a carcajada limpia, como si estuviera recordando algo chistoso. De acuerdo, él era escalofriante, pero no daba como para tenerles miedo, sólo alcanzaba para sorprenderse un poco y quizás, si la mayoría de las chicas eran como yo, enamorarse a primera vista. ¿Una amenaza? Por lo menos, él no. No sabía como serían sus hermanos.

-Eso no debe ser muy agradable, me refiero, ¿no tener amigos? Yo no soportaría ni un segundo. Detesto estar sola. Si no tuviera a Bella yo me hubiera negado rotundamente a venir hacia aquí. Total, no conozco a casi nadie, porque había perdido contacto con mis amigas de acá y ahora la mitad ya no me quiere ni ver por haberlas dejado solas. Hasta cierto punto tienen razón. Pero en cualquier caso, no podría aguantar aquí. – Comentó Ashley en seguida, sacándome de mis pensamientos y mirándome significativamente. Así que era eso lo que le sucedía cuando estaba en el auto, estaba triste porque algunas de sus amigas no la querían más… Pobre peque, no sabía eso. De haberlo sabido habría tratado de consolarla antes, pero ese no era el momento, no había que cortar la inspiración de Jasper para hablar ahora que habíamos logrado que desembuchara todo lo que sabía y ocultaba.

-No tanto, a decir verdad. Nos gusta la soledad, ninguno sabe por qué. Pero qué más da, también nos gustaría tener amigos. Y bueno, ahora las tenemos a ustedes, si no les molesta andar con nosotros, claro. Sería muy consolador tener alguien con quién hablar, y, por supuesto, siempre van a poder contar con nosotros para lo que sea, no importa el lugar, fecha u hora, a la velocidad que nosotros manejamos podríamos llegar en menos de cinco minutos a donde sea.

- Gracias. Y por supuesto que no nos molesta para nada andar con ustedes, es divertido. Nosotras también estamos solas. No tenemos demasiados amigos, los pocos que teníamos hace dos años y nadie más. Así que con gusto. Además tengo la sensación de que todos tus hermanos nos van a caer bien, ¿verdad Bella? – Preguntó Ashley, mientras sonreía abiertamente. Traté de recordar de lo que estaría hablando Ash, porque hasta ese momento había estado muy interesada mirando las musarañas.

-Si, obvio. Nos vamos a divertir pila. – Dije sin demasiados ánimos pero intentando que no lo notaran. Había que ser cuidadosos con las actitudes que teníamos frente a los Cullen y los Hale, no queríamos ahuyentarlos con nuestro mal carácter, al menos, no yo, que poseía un genio un poquito complicado a la hora de razonar.

-Está claro que sí. Alice es muy inteligente a la hora de inventar ideas para no aburrirnos. Y mira que eso pasa a menudo… - Al cabo de unos segundos rió entre dientes de algo de lo cual no nos percatamos, pero ya no nos parecía raro perdernos las bromas privadas de Jasper.

.

.

.

.

-Miren, aquí vienen mis hermanos. – Mientras hablaba, con un dedo señaló un Jeep enorme que se había aparcado en el estacionamiento, pero no pude ver los integrantes porque Jasper me sacó de mis pensamientos, cuando continuó de repente con la diálogo. Bueno, realmente sólo el participaba, porque Ash y yo sólo escuchábamos, intentando no perdernos ningún detalle. – Vaya, si que tenían hambre, ¿no? De acuerdo, ustedes espérenme un minuto mientras pago y ya vamos a saludar. – Miré mi plato guante unos segundos, sin comprender en seguida de qué estaba hablando. Luego, lo observé mientras se acercaba al mostrador, habló un poco con la camarera y le dio el dinero. En seguida vino a nuestro encuentro. – Está bien. Vamos.

Nosotras asentimos, mientras tomábamos nuestras carteras, que habían estado colgadas de la silla, y lo seguíamos hacia la puerta principal del restaurante. Pude sentir una mirada envenenada en mi espalda, y al darme vuelta contemplé a la mesera, apoyada en el mostrador, que nos miraba con odio. Me di vuelta hacia el frente, primero, para no caerme, y segundo, porque no me había caído nada bien esa muchacha. La ignoré hasta que abandonamos ese sitio. Al hacerlo, un aire fresco invadió nuestros pulmones, congelándome de los pies a la cabeza. Me envolví el cuerpo con mis propios brazos, con la intención de protegerme un poco de esos pequeños cuchillitos helados que me atravesaban de lado a lado. Ahora realmente lamentaba haber dejado todas las camperas en las valijas, porque la verdad que una simple remera de manga corta no era un buen abrigo que digamos. Además, no tenía puesto un pantalón largo, sólo tenía un short, porque en Phoenix hacía calor cuando nos fuimos.

Caminamos unos veinte pasos hasta llegar al Jeep. No podía entender cómo si Alice tenía un Porshe, luego tenían un Jeep. Eran polos opuestos, aunque ambos, de todas formas, muy caros. Comencé a pensar que los Cullen y los Hale tenía dinero de sobra y que les gustaba gastarlo en caprichos caros. Cuatro personas bajaron de él al mismo tiempo que nosotros llegábamos. Primero apareció en nuestra vista una muchacha, un poco baja, con el pelo negro. Supuse que debía ser Alice. Parecía un pequeño duendecillo, con el cabello casi llegándole sobre los hombros, pero sin tocarlos, y con las puntas todas desorientadas, una para cada lado. Tras ella, bajó otra muchacha que tenía el pelo rubio, un poco ondeado, que llegaba un poco por debajo de los hombros. Era muy bonita. Imaginé que era Rosalie. Hasta ahí iba bien con los nombres, pero me empecé a armar lío con los dos hermanos varones de Jasper, al verlos bajar del Jeep, ya que no había tenido ninguna característica física de ninguno de ellos. Ambos eran musculosos, altos, uno de ellos con expresión adusta y el otro con una mueca burlona en los labios. Uno de ellos tenía el pelo color cobrizo y bastante alborotado, quizás un poco más largo de lo normal. En cambio el otro poseía cabello color casi negro, bastante corto, casi sobre el cráneo. Me sorprendió que todos tuvieran ojos dorados como Jasper. Sería comprensible que Rosalie sí los tuviera, por ser hermanos, pero no esperaba esa característica de toda la familia. Traté de disimular mi sorpresa, no con muy buenos resultados, imaginé.

-Bella, Ashley, ellos son Emmett, – dijo Jasper mientras señalaba al más alto y musculoso, el pelo oscuro y corto, que tenía la mueca socarrona. De no saber que eran hermanos, adoptados, pero hermanos al fin, me hubiera asustado mucho. Realmente daba miedo verlo. Yo me estiré levemente hacia él para darle un apretón de manos, pero él me atrapó a mitad de camino en un abrazo, muerto de la risa y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Eso me sorprendió, ya que no pensé que fueran tan cariñosos con alguien que acababan de conocer. Luego repitió lo mismo con Ashley. – Edward, – señaló al otro muchacho, también bastante alto y musculoso, pero no tanto como Emmett. Era bastante guapo. Para mis adentros agradecí que no tuviera pareja, quizás tuviera alguna oportunidad de conquistarlo. Luego desterré esa idea de mi cabeza, yo no parecía importarle ya que ni me miró cuando su hermano nos presentó y mantenía su rostro imperturbable y serio. Me estiré hacia él un poco, para, esta vez sí, hacer el saludo con la mano, pero él ni se movió. Volví a mi lugar en lo que dura un pestañeo, tratando de que nadie se diera cuenta. Él tenía la mirada distante, como que no estaba realmente allí. – Rosalie, – la rubia se adelantó un paso, mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja y me tendió la mano. Yo la tomé indecisa. Tenía la mano helada. Bueno, hacía bastante frío, tenía sentido que fuera así. Me habría extrañado que tuviera las manos calientes. Pero a pesar de todo tuve un presentimiento de que no debía confiar abiertamente en ella, por lo menos. Luego repitió lo mismo con Ashley. – Y mi Alice – Culmino Jasper mientras se acercaba a ella y le tomaba de la mano.

Lo que sucedió luego me sorprendió. Alice miró feo a Jasper y se soltó de la mano de éste. Acto seguido, se le formó una sonrisa en el rostro, pícara, divertida. Después y sin previo aviso, saltó hacia mí.

**Espero que les haya gustado! Por favor, dejen comentarios, me ayuda mucho a seguirla! (: Gracias :D**


	5. Chapter 5

_Novela: Luces lejanas._

_Capítulo 5. Un poco de miedo._

Lo último que pude ver antes de caer al piso, fueron las caras estupefactas de cinco de las personas allí presentes. Debían ser seis, pensé. Luego me di cuenta de que el único que no estaba mirando todo con una cara de espantado era Edward. No entendí el por qué de sus caras. Ni por qué Edward ni se inmutaba, como los demás. No debo ser nada para él, pensé, ahora triste. Eso me desmoronó aún más y me preocupé menos todavía en tratar de no caer al piso, golpeándome la espalda contra el asfalto. Uh, eso sí que dolió. Debería haberme cuidado con una mano, o algo al menos. Esperaba no haberme roto ningún hueso, porque esa caída había sonado bastante fea, en lo que a ruido al menos respecta. Tenía un dolor punzante en el medio de la espalda, seguramente había caído sobre alguna estúpida piedrita y era eso lo que me hacía doler.

-¡Oh, Bella! – Chilló Alice luego de abrazarme hasta casi ahorcarme. – ¡Qué alegría verte de nuevo! – Luego, se paró ágilmente y estiró su mano hacia mí, ya que yo me había quedado allí tirada, aún sorprendida y bastante adolorida. Ella mantenía su sonrisa, pero yo estaba bastante asustada, no sabía que podía haberme hecho el golpe y aún me tenía atónita su reacción de abrazarme tan entusiasmada si recién nos conocíamos.

Tomé su mano lentamente. Ésta también estaba fría. Pero ya no me importó. Sólo quería averiguar de qué venía eso de que era una alegría verme de nuevo. ¿Es que nos conocíamos? No lo creí posible. Cuando me logré levantar, me tuve que masajear un poco el cuello, que todavía se quejaba por lo sucedido, así como mi espalda. Aún no me había logrado recomponer de ese efusivo saludo, frío, a decir verdad, pero saludo al fin.

-Lo lamento. – Se disculpó Alice de repente, haciéndome dar un respingo por la sorpresa. Ella ahora tenía el rostro triste, como avergonzado, quizás por lo que había hecho, no lo sabía realmente. Quise averiguar si no me había hecho nada la caída, así que moví un poco mis pies, piernas, brazos y por último encorvé un poco mi espalda para ver si eso dolía. Pude sentir de nuevo ese dolor punzante, por la mitad, por lo que tanteé hasta encontrar la piedrita y la arrojé lejos de allí, sobándome ese lugar con la mano durante un poco.– No fue mi intención lastimarte. Sólo es que… ¡Estoy tan contenta de que estés aquí! No pude contenerme de la alegría.

Al mirar por encima de su hombro, pude ver que ya las expresiones de los rostros de mis nuevos amigos y mi hermana estaban mejor. No comprendía nada. ¿Qué les había pasado? ¿Por qué se habían asustado? Mi mente trató de entender, de buscar alguna cosa que yo hubiera pasado por alto y que fuera la razón de sus expresiones, pero nada coincidía.

-No hay problema. Mientras consiga respirar, no hay problema. – Dije en plan de broma, pero nadie se rió. – Alice, ¿Qué significa que es una alegría verme de nuevo? ¿Es que acaso nos conocíamos de antes? No lo recuerdo, lo lamento. Realmente no me acuerdo de nada, si debo ser sincera.

-Está bien, no esperaba que me recordaras. Éramos muy pequeñas cuando te fuiste a vivir con tu madre. ¡Teníamos cuatro años cuando te mudaste! Yo vivía en la misma cuadra que tú. Más precisamente en frente. Cuando tú te fuiste, yo quedé muy mal. No quería hablar con nadie, ni comer, ni dormir. Mis hermanos – señaló a Emmett y Edward – me alentaban para seguir adelante. Pero me sentía sola. No tenía amigas en el barrio aparte de ti. Eso me traumó mucho. Mis padres me llevaron a un psicólogo. Creyeron que me había vuelto loca. Y ellos eran tan perfeccionistas que no querían tener una hija loca. Entonces… entonces me dieron en adopción. Yo tendría seis años. Luego de mi, mandaron a mis hermanos, que como querían estar conmigo actuaron como que se hubieran vuelto locos también. Nosotros seguimos yendo al instituto, pero vivíamos en un orfanato. Pasados años, más o menos unos diez, o sea, cuando Edward y yo teníamos dieciséis, porque somos mellizos y Emmett diecisiete, apareció Carlisle y nos adoptó. Desde ese día vivimos con ellos. Cuando Carlisle y su esposa Esme nos adoptaron, yo estaba de novia con Jasper y Emmett con Rosalie, que iban al mismo instituto que nosotros. Ellos no estaban en adopción como nosotros, pero Carlisle, debo decir que no sé como lo hizo, pero convenció a los padres de Jasper y Rosalie de que ellos debían venir a vivir con nosotros. Y bueno, aquí estamos…

Mis ojos se entrecerraron mientras mi cerebro trataba de procesar toda la información. Era demasiada. Fruncí el ceño durante unos segundos. Traté de recordar a alguna Alice que viviera en mi cuadra, de mi edad, pero no lo logré. Luego, mis ojos se abrieron como platos al recordar a una muchacha idéntica a Alice, de más o menos dieciocho años. La imagen era del último día en Forks, cuando caminando agarrada del brazo de mi padre, me despedí de ella con un abrazo. Llevé atrás la cuenta y supuse que ella debería tener catorce años cuando yo nací y quince cuando nació Ashley. Ella vivía en la casa blanca que estaba delante de la de Charlie. Pero no podía ser que tuviera mi edad ahora. Eso sería imposible. ¡Si fuera ella me llevaría catorce años de ventaja! Algo andaba mal. Miré a Ashley y le agarré un brazo. No se lo solté en ningún momento mientras hablaba.

-Ah, si, recuerdo a alguien… -dije desconfiada. El rostro de Alice se suavizó mientras suspiraba, pero Ash se tensó a mi lado. Decidí no decir nada, ya averiguaría que sucedía. – Y me suena que se llamaba Alice. – Luego señalé con el dedo índice a Edward y a Emmett. – Pero no recuerdo que tuviera hermanos.

Alice como respuesta a eso se tensó. La sonrisa que había ocupado su rostro hasta hacía unos segundos se borró instantáneamente. Yo no entendía nada. Miré a Ashley de reojo y vi que ella me estaba mirando a mí. ¿Qué? ¿Es que acaso tenía algo en la cara o en la ropa, que todos me miraban?

-¿Cómo que no Bella? ¡Ah! – exclamó mientras sonreía de nuevo. Luego dirigió un segundo su mirada hacia Emmett, que la observó un poco y le sonrió. – Quizás no los recuerdas porque ellos eran tímidos. Casi nunca salían de casa. No tenían amigos por lo callados y tampoco querían tenerlos. Te darás cuenta de que Emmett en eso ha cambiado, ¿no? Pero Edward está igual. No habla casi con nadie, sólo con nosotros y los profesores del instituto cuando le preguntan algo. Trata de evitar todo tipo de comunicación… - Se cortó de golpe al escuchar una especie de gruñido que salió desde la garganta de Edward. De la sorpresa, pegué un salto y me alejé un paso de él, pero nadie se percató del movimiento.

-¡¿Es que nunca me vas a dejar tranquilo? ¡Siempre estás quejándote con tus nuevas amigas de lo callado que soy! ¡Sé que para ti soy una molestia, que sólo hablas de mí así como tratando de disculparte con la gente por tener un hermano como yo! – Edward estaba muy enfadado, eso estaba claro. Era la primera vez que escuchaba su voz, pero en vez de sentirme contenta, me llené de tristeza, porque su tono era muy rudo. Alice se había volteado con los ojos como huevos duros a mirarnos a mí y a Ashley, que casi se cae al piso de los nervios, pero la sujeté de un brazo a tiempo. Yo estuve a punto de caerme también, ya que me fallaron por un segundo las piernas, pero me logré controlar y mantenerme en pie. - ¡Alice! ¡Mírame! – gritó al ver que la aludida se había distraído. Alice se dio media vuelta y lo encaró. Ambos tenían el ceño fruncido. – ¡Sé que me odias! ¡Lo sé! ¡Pero esa no es razón para que a cada persona nueva que conozcas le hables mal de mí! ¡Toda tu vida has hecho eso! ¡Sabes que lo que hice fue por tu bien! ¡Entonces, ¿Por qué me tratas así?

-¡Edward! Haz el favor de tranquilizarte. – Al tiempo que decía eso le pegó una bofetada en la cara. Me sorprendió mucho que hiciera eso, ella era tan delicada… Pero antes de que ella pudiera quitar su mano, Edward la tomó de la muñeca, inmovilizándola. Tenía el rostro rojo, dominado por la furia. Los ojos parecía que se le fueran a salir de las órbitas y sus labios formaban una línea perfecta de lado a lado, haciendo sus facciones aún más terroríficas. Si Emmett me había dado un poco de miedo, Edward definitivamente me helaba la sangre. Parecía que estaba fuera de las casillas, como si fuera a explotar de un momento para el otro. Sostenía con tanta fuerza el brazo de Alice que me dio miedo que de repente se lo torciera, sólo por hacerle daño, como manifestación de lo enfurecido que estaba. En seguida desterré ese pensamiento, no tenía ganas algunas de ver a Alice con el brazo torcido o roto.

-¡Jamás… me…vuelvas…a tocar…un pelo! ¡¿Entendiste? Me harté de esto. ¡No lo soporto más! ¡Me voy! Me voy al hospital a hablar con Carlisle para decirle que me marcho de este pueblo tonto y sin sentido. Le pediré que me dé su auto. Luego voy a casa a despedirme de Esme. Lo lamento. – Añadió dirigiéndose hacia Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett. Ellos sólo asintieron. Lo siguiente que salió de su boca fue con voz ronca, como con dolor, casi pegué un respingo. – Adiós Alice, "hermana mejor", - marcó las comillas con sus manos, mientras hacía una mueca. - ¿recuerdas eso? ¡Al diablo con esas estúpidas frases! ¡No sé que estaba pensando cuando dije esa tontería! ¡No veía nada claro, al parecer! – Luego, sin más, nos dirigió a todos una mirada cargada de ira y se dio media vuelta sobre los talones. Antes de que pudiéramos reaccionar, ya estaba en la carretera, corriendo como un loco, a una velocidad un poco rápida para la de una persona normal. En menos de dos minutos, alcanzó la curva que estaba como a un kilómetro de allí y se perdió de vista. Se había ido... Ni siquiera se despidió de Ashley y de mí…

Nadie se movió durante un rato. Todos quedaron inmóviles por las últimas palabras oídas, como si aún estuvieran tratando de comprender lo que Edward había dicho. Cerré los ojos, tratando de concentrarme en entender, pero nada tenía sentido. ¿Lo que él había hecho? ¿Qué estaba harto? ¿Harto de qué? ¿A dónde se había ido? ¿Qué ella lo odiaba? Qué lo que fuera que Edward hubiera hecho, ¿había sido por el bien de Alice? ¿Cómo yo recordaba a Alice con ya dieciocho años, hace ya casi una década y media, siendo que ella decía tener dieciocho ahora, porque aún iba al instituto? Todo estaba muy extraño, simplemente no era posible.

-Lo siento, Bella, Ashley. – Dijo una voz a mi izquierda. Luego, uno brazo frío se posó en mi hombro. ¿Edward? No, no sería él. Tenía que ser realista. Además la voz sonó a campanillas, cantarina, no como había oído la de Edward. Abrí mis ojos y a la que tenía a mi lado era a Ashley, con un brazo casi blanco sobre su hombro, también. Miré hacia atrás y vi que la nos abrazaba era Alice. Bajé un poco la vista. – Créanme que realmente lo lamento. No pensé que reaccionaría así. Él… él… jamás se había comportado así. Parece que no elegí el mejor momento para hacerlo enojar. No debían contemplar eso. – Yo la miré y asentí. Sería mejor guardar las preguntas para después. No me pareció conveniente, en este estado, comenzar con un interrogatorio.

-No hay problema Alice, es bueno que esto haya sucedido. – Ella me miró con la sorpresa y la incomprensión escrita en las facciones de su rostro, al igual que sus hermanos que nos miraban unos pasos más atrás que Alice pero con la misma mirada de incomprensión. – Mira, cuando la gente se enoja, puedes ver la verdad acerca de su carácter, su forma de pensar y actuar. Cuando las personas se enojan liberan lo peor de sí, todo lo demás, es sólo una máscara. Es bueno hacer enojar a las personas de vez en cuando, para que se descontrolen y digan lo que piensan, sienten. Es la mejor forma de conocer cómo es una persona, porque hay sentimientos y actitudes que jamás demostrarían, que salen a luz cuando la gente se sale de sus casillas.

Alice aún me miraba sorprendida. Ahora, como la cereza faltante al postre, tenía también los ojos muy abiertos y los labios un poco separados, mirándome como si estuviera loca.

-Creo que… tienes… razón…- tartamudeó un poco después. – Sí, claro que la tienes. Cuando eras chica, no había una vez que no tuvieras razón. Podías discutir veinte veces con Ashley, con tu padre e incluso conmigo, pero siempre tenías razón. – Luego, respiró hondo. – Bueno, espero que esto no haya afectado nuestro paseo por Forks. De todas formas, conductor seguimos teniendo. – Al decir esto, Emmett de un salto estuvo dentro del Jeep, arrastrando a Rosalie consigo, hacia el asiento del copiloto. Estaba muerto de risa, carcajeándose mientras encendía el motor, que sonó muy fuerte. – Creo que eso es un sí, ¿no? – Luego, sonrió divertida.

-¡Bella! ¡Ashley! Ya puse sus bolsos en la valija, mientras Alice pensaba, lo que fue bastante rato. ¿De acuerdo? Porque pesan bastante. – chilló Emmett al tiempo que reía entre dientes por su propio chiste, por más que fuera bastante malo. Él era bastante divertido, así que comencé a pensar que sería un buen amigo para mí, que nos levaríamos muy bien.

-¡Gracias Emmett! – grité sobre el rugido del motor del Jeep.

Yo miré a Ashley, que asintió pero esperó a que Alice se hubiera alejado unos pasos para acercarse a mi oído y murmurar, me tuve que concentrar para entenderle.

-Después tenemos que hablar. Aquí hay algo muy extraño, que no encaja… - En ese momento se separó de mi y se puso a caminar rápido hacia el Jeep. La seguí a la carrera, para no alejarme demasiado de ella, no quería que anduviera demasiado sola cerca de ellos.


	6. Chapter 6

_Novela: Luces lejanas._

_Capítulo 6. Un enojo sin final_

_(Narra Edward)_

Me sentía horrible. Cuando dejé atrás el lugar dónde se encontraba mi familia con esas dos chicas, apuré el paso. Corrí por varias horas, sin un destino fijo. Sólo quería correr para no pensar. Pero para mi mala suerte, los vampiros pueden hacer ambas cosas sin correr riesgo de estamparse contra un árbol. Me fui internando en el bosque, serpenteando entre los arbustos, buscando algún sendero, tratando de distraerme. Al fin, cansado y enfadado de no poder quitarme el enojado rostro de Alice de mi mente, decidí que lo mejor sería dejarla entrar a mi cerebro. Rendido, me trepé a la copa de un árbol y me acosté allá arriba. Era increíble lo que podíamos hacer siendo vampiros. Nos daba un sentido del equilibrio genial.

Me quedé tendido allí por varias horas más, pensando en la tonta de Alice. ¡Era tan estúpida! Recién ahora entendía por qué nos obligaba a cazar en medio de las vacaciones de invierno; ¡Porque venía una humana que conocía! Eso era realmente egoísta de su parte. ¿No podía ir sólo ella a hablar con las chicas Swan? No me lograba dar cuenta de cómo hizo ella para ocultar de mí sus pensamientos acerca de las Swan. Y ahora también comprendía por qué Jasper no fue a cazar con nosotros, ¡Porque iría a recibirlas! Eso era verdaderamente injusto. Nos habían dejado afuera de todo. Además, ¿Cómo me podía tratar así? Por más que ella no lo quisiera así, yo la había convertido en vampiro, se supone que no debería tratar mal a su creador. Yo sabía que ella no quería ser vampiro, pero se estaba muriendo esa tarde, cuando la encontré en el bosque, tapada de nieve. No podía no salvarla. No luego de leer sus pensamientos y ver lo nobles que éstos eran. Y no tenía tiempo de llamar a Carlisle para que la curara, como médico que era. Desterré ese recuerdo de mi mente, no era uno lindo precisamente, cuando la veía sufrir en casa, recostada en el sofá negro del living. Alice, al parecer, había sido amiga de Isabella y a Ashley cuando era humana. Cuando Isabella nació, Alice ya tenía catorce años. Isabella se fue cuatro años después, cuando Alice tenía dieciocho. Unas semanas después de que Isabella se fuera, la convertí. La humana nunca se dio cuenta de nada, porque perdió toda clase de contacto con Alice a partir de que se mudó, al igual que Ashley. Alice era técnicamente algo así como mi hermana, ya que Jasper y yo habíamos sido convertidos por Carlisle, entonces Jasper era obviamente mi hermano. Y por ende, si él estaba con Alice, ella era como una hermana también para mí, al igual que Rosalie, que había sido convertida por Emmett, anteriormente convertido por Carlisle. Traté de centrarme en Alice, intentando suavizar mi enojo para cuando volviera a la casa.

Y por Dios, ¡Sí que Alice mentía mal! No podía creer que hubieran usado el don de Emmett para hacerle creer a todo el pueblo que Alice tenía la misma edad que Isabella. La chica Swan, Isabella, que creía que le gustaba que le dijeran Bella, pareció haberse dado cuenta de algo. La forma en que entrecerró los ojos, luego la cara de sorpresa y la de desconfianza en la voz. Sí, definitivamente Isabella sabía algo y lo estaba ocultando. Me puse a pensar qué sería lo que estaba ocultando, pero no pude darme cuenta. Quizás sospechaba que Alice tenía ya dieciocho al momento que las hermanas se fueron de Forks. Pero eso sería imposible. No había forma de que pudiera burlar el don de Emmett. Él era muy bueno utilizándolo. A menos que… A menos que Isabella tuviera un escudo… Eso explicaría por qué actuó así. Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando me di cuenta. Isabella era inmune al don de Emmett, que era algo mental, entonces… ¡Probablemente también lo sería al mío! Recién en ese momento me di cuenta que mientras estaba cerca de ellas, podía escuchar los pensamientos de Ashley, que a decir verdad eran bastante molestos, pero los de Isabella parecían no estar ahí. Como si no pensara o como si ella se hubiera ido de allí.

-Un escudo…- murmuré sorprendido. Sí, estaba claro, mi don sería también nada para ella. Le pasaría por arriba, no, mejor lo saltaría como esa ilusión de que una oveja salta la cerca, una por una, que los humanos veían en sus mentes cuando trataban de dormir y no lo lograban. Eran tan ingenuos, frágiles... Con su sangre viajando por sus venas bajo su piel… Me erguí de golpe en el árbol y casi me caí hacia el suelo. No podía pensar en sangre humana. No. Yo hacia muchas décadas que había dejado de beber sangre que no fuera de animales. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿En un solo día perdía los estribos y terminaba gritándole a Alice, y sólo unas horas después me atraía la sangre humana? Eso no estaba bien, para nada. Miré el cielo y vi que estaba oscuro, automáticamente miré mi reloj y vi que eran las doce de la noche. Bajé a toda velocidad del árbol y comencé a correr en dirección a mi casa. Tenía que hablar con mi familia, habría que buscar alguna solución a este problema, porque si todo seguía así, quizás descubrieran la verdad, y eso era lo que menos queríamos que sucediera. Ya era un tedio tener que ir al instituto, si sumado a eso debíamos estar atentos a ellas, porque yo solo no podría hacer nada debido a su escudo, iba a ser insoportable pasar de un día a otro.

**Espero que les haya gustado! Les dejé dos capítulos porque me sentí mal, hacía días que no subía y no me gusta descuidar la novela, además de que éste era muy cortito. Muchas gracias por leer, por favor comenten! (:**


	7. Chapter 7

_Novela: Luces lejanas._

_Capítulo 7. Paseos._

Al mirar por la ventanilla pude observar a Jasper, que se iba a paso tranquilo por a través del aparcamiento, hacia el Porshe amarillo. Luego, comenzamos el trayecto hacia el centro del pueblo. Pasamos por el hospital, nos contaron que allí trabajaba Carlisle. También nos llevaron a recorrer las tiendas y los restaurantes, sobre estos últimos nos dijeron que el mejor era el restaurante a donde habíamos ido con Jasper, y que, según ellos, los demás eran de muy mala calidad. Después, pasamos por el instituto. Aparcaron el coche en el estacionamiento y bajamos corriendo, porque estaba lloviendo. Al entrar, caminamos por unos pasillos, vacíos obviamente por ser vacaciones. Paramos en la puerta que daba a una oficina, donde había una mujer un poco baja, sentada detrás de un escritorio y tecleando en una computadora que estaba sobre una mesita a su izquierda. Entramos y la mujer dio un respingo por no habernos sentido.

-Lamentamos asustarla, Sra., es que hoy llegaron las dos nuevas estudiantes provenientes de Phoenix, Isabella y Ashley Swan. – Empezó Emmett. Me sorprendí un poco, porque nunca lo había escuchado hablar, pero él estaba tranquilo, como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. Bueno, según lo que ellos decían sí, pero según mis recuerdos, no. – Y decidimos traerlas para que firmen los papeles y obtengan su horario de clases.

-Bella. – Interrumpí con un hilo de voz. No me gustaba contradecir a mis nuevos amigos, no tenía planeado terminar peleada con ellos por un simple estupidez como que dijeran mi nombre completo, así que me esforcé para sonar tranquila, nerviosa, pero tranquila.

-Sí, lo siento. Bella. – Se corrigió en seguida, mostrándome una ancha sonrisa al tiempo que Alice se reía por lo bajo de mi corrección. Ella pareció saber desde un principio que no me gustaba mi nombre completo, no estaba muy segura cómo, pero lo sabía.

-Está bien. – Aceptó la secretaria cuando se recompuso del susto. – Aquí están. – Anunció al tiempo que sacaba unos papeles de un cajón del escritorio y nos lo entregaba. Recién ahí me di el lujo de observar la habitación. Era bonita, de color púrpura, bastante ordenada, a pesar de los montones de papeles que se hallaban desperdigados por el piso – Deben firmar esto… y estos son sus horarios.

Yo tenía sueño y estaba cansada, así que ni leí lo que tenía que firmar. Ashley tampoco. Luego, le devolvimos a la mujer los papeles y tomamos los horarios que ella nos ofrecía. Ni los miramos, simplemente los metimos en la cartera de Ashley, ya que yo había dejado la mia en el Jeep.

-De acuerdo, creo que eso es todo – Comentó la secretaria mientras se sentaba nuevamente en el escritorio. – Obviamente sabrán que las clases empiezan el lunes, ¿no? – nosotras sólo asentimos. – Genial. Entonces el lunes vengan por aquí al horario de la entrada que les doy el comprobante de asistencia. Deberán entregármelo al culminar el día. – Nosotras volvimos a asentir, como robots.

-Adiós. – Dijimos a coro y comenzamos a caminar hacia la puerta. Escuchamos un débil saludo de despedida por parte de nuestros amigos, pero no nos dimos vuelta, sólo seguimos andando.

Caminamos hasta llegar al Jeep, pero al llegar vimos que Emmett ya estaba allí, con el motor en marcha y sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¿Cómo es que has llegado tan rápido, Emmett? – Pregunté incrédula, sin entender nada.

-Son años y años de venir a este instituto. – Luego rió estrepitosamente. – No, mentira. Es que este año he descubierto unos pasadizos secretos que van desde el interior del edificio hacia fuera, y me he empeñado en usarlos. Es divertido. – Rió más fuerte aún.

-Tienes razón. Debe ser algo muy divertido para ti. Creo que serías capaz de hacerlos tu mismo con tal de hacer reír a alguien. – Comenté mientras se me escapaba una sonrisa y Ashley disimulaba una carcajada mi lado, tapándose la boca con las manos.

-¡Si! – Exclamó Emmett al cabo de un momento, después de pensarlo un poco. – Esta misma noche me escabullo de casa con una pala y hago algunos más, ¿Qué les parece? – Sus ojos brillaban de alegría.

-Oh, no. No lo harás.- Lo interrumpió Rosalie. – Hoy te toca a ti ir al bosque a buscar algunos troncos para la estufa. – Vi que Emmett estaba a punto de protestar, porque ya tenía la boca abierta y sólo le faltaba pronunciar las palabras, pero Rose lo interrumpió. – Nada de peros Em, vas a ir sí o sí. – el aludido hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero no dijo nada más, esperó a que todos entráramos al vehículo y comenzó a manejar.

Pasamos lo que quedó de tarde recorriendo el pueblo, visitando algunos lugares a los que acudiríamos normalmente, como el café de la esquina del instituto, el shopping y algunos sitios más. Cuando ya estaba anocheciendo, pasaron por casa a dejarnos. Ashley y yo nos despedimos de nuestros nuevos amigos y bajamos del Jeep cansadas por el día que habíamos tenido. Pero Emmett se bajó al mismo tiempo y abrió la valija. Ahí nos dimos cuenta de que nos habíamos olvidado de los bolsos. Emmett los descargó del Jeep y los dejó en el suelo. Sonrió de oreja a oreja y se fue con paso rápido a la puerta del piloto, que todavía estaba abierta.

Ashley y yo nos miramos y tomamos los bolsos sin ganas. Al llegar a la puerta, nos detuvimos agotadas. Tomé como pude las llaves de mi cartera y abrí la puerta. La luz estaba apagada, así que la prendí de un codazo. Detrás de mí, Ashley cerró la puerta. Al entrar, nos invadió de golpe el olor de Charlie, más o menos el mismo que tenía en su camisa ese día en la mañana. Era un perfume que el habíamos regalado hacía casi cuatro años, en las vacaciones de verano. Me sorprendió que aún lo tuviera, pero conociendo a Charlie, era de esperar. No era muy común que usara algún tipo de perfumes.

-¿Quieres algo de comer? – le pregunté en voz de grito a Ashley mientras tiraba los bolsos en mi cuarto. Éste aún tenía todo violeta, mi color favorito. Charlie había comprado todo de ese color cuando nací, de ahí que me gustara. Ashley apareció en seguida a mi lado, pero no respondió.

-¿Y bien? ¿Quieres algo? - Demandé al ver que no decía nada. Yo la verdad que no tenía ganas de cocinar, pero me sonaba el estómago, lo cual me ponía normalmente de mal humor, así que me rendí.

-Si, está bien. Spaghetti, ¿puede ser? – preguntó poniendo cara de cansada y recostándose en el marco de la puerta.

-Por supuesto. Haré dos fuentes porque después viene Charlie y va a estar muerto de hambre. ¿Puedes prender la cocina por mí? Yo ya voy.

-De acuerdo. Ya vuelvo. – Al decir esto, se marchó escaleras abajo hacia la cocina. Yo me acerqué lentamente a la ventana para mirar hacia fuera, pero casi no se veía nada, ya estaba demasiado oscuro. Caminé marcha atrás hasta toparme con mi cama. Cerré los ojos y me dejé caer en ella. Esa noche sería una tortura. No lograría dormirme jamás con todas las cosas que tenía para pensar. A los cinco minutos apareció Ashley en la puerta. – Ya prendí la cocina y le puse el agua a la olla, ¿ok?

-Gracias. –Dije levantándome de un salto. – Mirá tele si querés. Yo te aviso cuando esté la comida pronta, ¿ta? Quizás demoro un poco más porque no estoy acostumbrada andar por esta casa y todo me parece diferente.

-De acuerdo. Luego de comer tenemos que hablar sobre Alice, tengo algunas dudas sobre ella.

-Ya somos dos, Ash, ya somos dos. Pero veremos que hacer, ¿está bien? – Comenté mientras le sonreía y me acercaba a abrazarla. Luego de separarnos, ella se encaminó hacia el pasillo.

-Bien. Cualquier cosa, estoy en el sillón viendo tele. – Al decir esto, salió a la carrera por la escalera y hasta pude oír el golpe sordo que produjo al tomar impulso y caer sobre el sofá. Espero que no siga haciendo eso, pensé, porque no va a durar mucho más de ser así. Me reí un poco ante la idea de que se cayera al piso si se llegar a romper el sillón, o que le errara al cálculo y se diera de cara contra el piso. Luego, me acerqué a la baranda de la escalera y me subí a ella, como cuando era chica, y me deslicé hasta el primer piso. Al llegar, me dije que no podía ser tan infantil, traté de dejar de reírme y me dirigí con paso decidido hacia la cocina.

Luego de comer, nos sentamos en el sofá grande que había en el living. Era realmente cómodo y bonito, de color negro brillante. Prendimos la tele y nos quedamos calladas. Bueno, durante la cena tampoco habíamos hablado mucho. Charlie había llamado y había dicho que iba llegar de madrugada, porque había tenido que ir a Seattle y aún tenía para rato por allí. Así que, después de lavar los platos no había nada que hacer y ninguna de las dos tenía deseos de hablar sobre lo que había pasado ese día.

-A ver, explícame, ¿Qué sucedió? No entiendo nada y eso como sabrás me pone muy nerviosa. – estalló de pronto Ashley apagando la tele y volteándose en el sillón hacia mí.

-Realmente no lo sé. Es todo tan extraño… Además vos viste como Edward salió pitando hacia la carretera… No entiendo yo tampoco por qué se fue. Ni a qué se refería cuando dijo que lo que le había hecho a Alice había sido por su bien. Por otro lado, si presto atención y trato de recordar a alguna Alice, la única que recuerdo tenía catorce años cuando nací yo y quince cuando naciste vos. Ella era idéntica a la Alice de ahora y vivía donde Alice dice que vivió antes… Además, a pesar de reunir todas las características de la Alice que recuerdo… ella debería tener catorce años más que yo, no mi edad. No comprendo nada. Para colmo, no recuerdo que esa Alice tuviera hermanos…

Ashley se tomó su cabeza entre las manos. Parecía a punto de llorar, pero su respiración era normal, no agitada. Lentamente, levantó la vista hasta posarla en la ventana. Afuera ya era una negrura total y no se distinguía nada. Era aún temprano, las diez de la noche, más o menos.

-Yo también recuerdo exactamente lo mismo. Pero ahora… ¿Qué hacemos? Quiero decir… ¿Andamos con ellos? ¿Nos alejamos? ¿Les seguimos la corriente? ¿O les decimos lo que pensamos sobre Alice? Yo no me quiero alejar de ella, a pesar de todo parece buena…

-No tengo muy claro que debemos hacer. Por lo pronto, deberíamos seguirles la corriente, como si les creyéramos, sin preguntar demasiado, limitándonos a escuchar simplemente. Si seguimos viendo ese tipo de comportamiento, bueno, tendríamos que comenzar a investigar qué es lo que sucede. Pero por ahora vamos a escuchar, capaz que dicen algo más que nos da una pista…

Mientras que yo terminaba de hablar, unos débiles, pero insistentes golpecitos en la puerta principal me interrumpieron. Ash y yo nos miramos sorprendidas, no esperábamos visitas. Lentamente, Ashley se paró y caminó hacia la puerta. Al llegar a ésta se dio la vuelta y me miró. Yo asentí y ella movió el pestillo hacia abajo, con cautela, pero aún sin separarla del marco. Pero de repente algo sucedió.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y entro un muchacho alto, de tez un poco morena, pelo un poco largo, pero de todas formas bastante corto, y el torso desnudo, sólo con un short de color de un vaquero que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Entró como bala, dejando atrás a Ashley, como si la puerta se hubiera abierto sola y no la hubiera visto allí. Pasó por delante de la mesa ratona y se ganó delante de mí. Me estudió unos segundos con su mirada y una sonrisa en sus labios y me tendió las manos para que las tomara y me moviera de allí. Yo me quedé quieta, como una estatua, ya que no sabía quién diablos era. Me ignoró y tomó mis manos, levantándome de repente y con fuerza, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar me atrajo hacia él en un cálido abrazo. Cuando me envolvió con sus manos grandes y me apretó contra su pecho, no pude contener la sensación de que lo conocía, así que rodeé su espalda con mis brazos, sin saber muy bien la razón, durante unos minutos. Luego, delicadamente, me separé de él para observar su rostro. Noté un movimiento a mi derecha, sí, Ashley nos había dejado solos. Mi respiración se cortó al ver ese par de ojos que me miraban intensamente. Claro que lo conocía. ¿Cómo podría olvidar ese par de ojos? Como pude, me forcé a hacer que el aire entrara hacia mis pulmones, aunque no tenía muy claro como hacer eso.

….

**Espero que les haya gustado, si puedo mañana subo otro capítulo (: Gracias por los comentarios! (:**


	8. Chapter 8

_Novela: Luces lejanas._

_Capítulo 8. Nunca te olvidaría._

Un grito ahogado quedó en mi garganta, atragantado. Era él. ¿Qué se supone que hacía aquí? No lo veía desde el día que me mudé hacia Phoenix, ya que el decía estar tan enfadado conmigo por mudarme que no me visitaba cuando venía en vacaciones. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas, mientras sollozaba en silencio, aún en sus brazos de hierro. Él se acercó un poco a mí, sacó uno de sus brazos de mi espalda y con el dedo índice de esa mano me sacó las lágrimas del rostro.

-¡Jabob! ¡Cómo te extrañé! – Conseguí aullar luego de que controlé mi llanto para no quedar pegada.

-Bella… Sigues tan hermosa como siempre… - comentó luego de unos segundos de estar así y de que nadie hablara.

-Calla, nunca fuiste un buen mentiroso. Además no podrías saberlo, porque te has negado a visitarme o dejar que te visite. Y no me puedes comparar con una niña de cuatro años, que fue la última vez que me viste. – murmuré mientras me acomodaba entre sus brazos de nuevo y apoyaba mi cabeza en su hombro. De acuerdo, un poco más abajo porque hasta el hombro no llegaba. Él me volvió a abrazar mientras su cuerpo aún se seguía sacudiendo por las carcajadas. Tenía el cuerpo bastante caliente, como si tuviera fiebre, pero parecía estar bien.

-No digas eso, Bells, sabes que a ti no te miento. Nunca te mentí y nunca lo haré…- Luego se puso tenso, pero no me soltó. – Pensé que no me recodarías… - añadió cambiando de tema.

-Jamás podría olvidarle, señor chef de la Casa Blanca. No sé cómo pensaste que al Presidente le podrían gustar tus pasteles de barro. – tartamudeé entre risas.

-Si, bueno, respecto a eso… Ya fue. No me gusta cocinar. Ahora soy mecánico. Bueno, más o menos, porque sólo reparo cosas de mis amigos y, para mi mal, gratis. - Rió entre dientes unos segundos acerca de eso. Lo miré un poco y me dio risa también.

Mientras decía esto se había ido acercando hasta estar a unos centímetros de mi rostro. Sus ojos recorrían mi cara mientras yo lo miraba a él. Había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo vi, cuando él era un bebé aún, ya que él era dos años menor que yo y yo me fui a los cuatro. E, indudablemente, la diferencia más grande era la altura. Sólo permanecían esos ojos marrones que me fascinaban. Bien podía ser un jugador de basketball, medía como un metro noventa. Se acercó más, hasta quedar tan cerca que nuestras narices se rozaban. Su sonrisa se había borrado, ahora estaba serio como una roca. Era increíble, desde mi lugar podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, bastante acelerados, a decir verdad. Al pensar eso, se aceleró mi corazón también. Él bajó sus manos de mi espalda hasta mi cintura, mientras que yo subía mis manos hasta su cuello. Cerró los ojos mientras que sus labios tocaban a penas mi labio inferior. A continuación cerré yo mis ojos, hasta que pude sentir sus labios definitivamente haciendo presión contra los míos. Sin pensarlo, me puse en puntillas de pie, enganchando mis brazos en su cuello, y enredando mis manos en su cabello, mientras él me apretaba más contra su cuerpo, envolviéndome más fuerte con sus brazos, como si el trabajo que mis manos estaban haciendo con su pelo le agradara. Sus labios tenían un sabor dulce, como la miel. Jugué un poco con su pelo, mientras sentía como a él se le cortaba levemente la respiración con eso. Jacob me besaba con ternura, con delicadeza, lentamente, como si yo me fuera a romper en pedazos de un instante al otro. Me enfadaba bastante tener que separarme cada tanto de él para poder respirar. Yo, al contrario, lo besaba apasionadamente, como si me hubiera vuelto adicta a sus labios y los necesitara para vivir. Poco a poco, sus labios comenzaron a moverse más insistentemente contra los míos, dejándome por unos segundos sin respiración a mí, esta vez, hasta que volví a enganchar mis brazos más fuertemente a su cuello para seguir besándolo. No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, sólo sé que volví a la realidad cuando sentí un pequeño carraspeo proveniente de mi derecha. A regañadientes me separé de Jacob, que parecía que no quería soltarme, ya que seguía persiguiendo mis labios, con los ojos cerrados aún, como si no hubiera escuchado nada. Él sonreía cada vez que los encontraba, sin soltarme ni un segundo. Yo trataba de escaparme de él, para poder ver a Ashley, pero no lo lograba. Cuando al fin pude safarme un poco, me volteé hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ruido, y pude ver a mi hermana parada en la puerta de la cocina con expresión sarcástica y una ceja enarcada.

-Bueno, sorpresa, sorpresa, ¿no Bells?

-¡Ashley! – Exclamó Jake al tiempo que se separaba un poco de mí y sacaba una mano de mi cintura para saludar a Ash de un gesto. – Tanto tiempo que no nos vemos, ¿No? – Añadió nerviosamente.

-Sí, ¿viste? Demasiado quizás. La gente cambia, ¿sabes? Me refiero, luego de que pasan los años…

-¿Dé qué hablas, Ash? – pregunté después de no entender ese extraño intercambio de palabras.

-Nada, Isabella, nada. Me voy a dormir, ¿está bien? Tengo sueño. – Al tiempo que decía esto se marchó, dejándonos solos en el living, a mí, estupefacta. A él, nervioso. Ella nunca me llamaba Isabella. Lo miré sorprendida, esperando que me contara el motivo de esa mini pelea, pero sólo se mantuvo serio, sin mirarme, con la mirada fija en el lugar por donde se había ido la peque. Eso me molestó, quería saber qué pasaba. Enojada, me solté de golpe de él y me fui a sentar al sillón, prendiendo la tele con el control remoto al mismo tiempo.

-Lo lamento, debo irme. – Susurró a mi lado, en mi oreja. Yo sólo asentí. Sí, debía irse. – ¿Nos vemos mañana? Quiero mostrarte el auto en el que estoy trabajando. – Besó suavemente mi mejilla, lo que me derritió por completo. Me di vuelta en seguida, sin darle tiempo a que se moviera de su lugar, encontrando sus labios en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Lo besé una, dos, tres veces. Luego sonrió, me separó delicadamente de él, se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿Jacob? – lo llamé al cabo de un segundo, antes de que alcanzara el pestillo.

-¿Sí?

-¿Cómo supiste que había venido? Me refiero, ¿Cómo te enteraste que había vuelto?

-Mi padre. Él me dijo, y Charlie le dijo a él. – Abrió la puerta. – Buenas noches, te paso a buscar mañana por la tarde, a eso de las tres, si quieres, para poder ir a la playa también. – No tuve tiempo de contestar, ya que salió apresurado hacia afuera.

La cabeza me daba vueltas. No podía entender nada. Ashley se había enojado y Jacob me había besado. ¡Todo era tan extraño! Lo peor de todo, es que en ese momento me importaban tres pepinos que Ash se enojara, no tenía claro por qué, pero no me molestaba. Estaba muy confundida ya de por sí con el hecho de que Jacob se atreviera a besarme, siendo que no nos veíamos desde hacía mucho. Cuando me había besado, había recordado todo el amor que sentía por él, a pesar de que éramos chicos aún cuando ese sentimiento hacia él surgió. Nunca me había enterado de si por parte de él había pasado lo mismo, pero visto lo que estaba sucediendo, quizás sí.

Pero es que besaba tan bien… ¡Basta! No podía seguir pensando en eso. Pero inevitablemente el recuerdo volvió a mi cabeza aunque no lo quisiera. Jake había sido tan dulce, delicado, todo lo contrario a la forma abrupta en que había entrado a la casa. Y yo no había podido controlarme y me había lanzado a besarle con algo más que dulzura.

Suspiré y me levanté del sillón. Apagué la televisión y dejé el control remoto sobre la mesa. La casa estaba tan silenciosa… Ashley probablemente se había dormido de verdad. Subí las escaleras arrastrando los pies. Charlie aún no había llegado y ahora me estaba empezando a preocupar por él. ¿Lo llamaba? No, quizás ya estaba en camino. Eran casi las tres de la mañana, no podía creer cuánto tiempo había estado en el sillón soñando despierta. Era increíble.

Cuando llegué al segundo piso, en vez de ir hacia mi cuarto, me dirigí hacia el de Ashley. Abrí un poco la puerta, haciendo el menor ruido posible y escruté el interior. Todo estaba quieto y oscuro, y Ashley inmóvil en su cama. Todo en orden, pensé. Cerré la puerta silenciosamente y fui a mi cuarto. Sin cambiarme de ropa, me tiré en la cama, observando el techo, como si fuera una obra de arte. No tenía sueño, para nada. Así que decidí levantarme y encender el ordenador.

Esperé a que éste se prendiera y mientras tanto bajé en puntas de pie a la cocina a buscarme un vaso con agua. Respiré hondo cuando llegué al segundo piso y no oí ningún movimiento en la casa, al menos por parte del cuarto de Ash. Entré y me senté frente a mi laptop nueva, que me había regalado mi madre antes de irme de Phoenix.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al conectarme al Messenger y ver que Alice y Emmett estaban en línea. Una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro instantáneamente. Me alegraba realmente haberles pedido la dirección de Hotmail para chatear de vez en cuando. Un globito anaranjado se apareció en la parte más baja de la pantalla, que decía: "Emmett, por siempre el más guapo". Reí unos segundos de ese nick name tan tonto. Lo abrí y había un enorme muñequito que ocupaba toda la pantalla y saludaba con la mano, diciendo "hola" al mismo tiempo. Seguí riendo sin parar por un buen rato. Luego, me decidí a responderle.

_-Em, Hola, ¿Cómo estás?_

_-Bien ¿y vos ratita?_

_-Bien. Está bien que soy baja, pero tampoco para que me digas rata._

_-Lo siento. ¿En qué andás a estas horas conectada?_

_-Es que no tenía sueño para nada. ¿Y vos? Esa pregunta también se aplica a ti._

_-Estaba conectado desde hace casi dos horas y me despabilé. _

_-Mirá vos…_

_-¿Qué? ¿Es que como mi Rose no me deja hacer túneles en el instituto, vos no me vas a dejar chatear? ¡Es injusto! Algo me tienen que dejar hacer._

Reí un poco, pero en ese momento, antes de que pudiera contestarle a Emmett que no, que yo no le iba a prohibir nada, apareció en mi pantalla un cartelito que decía: "Alice se ha agregado a esta conversación".

_-¡Alice! Es increíble, a una pared de distancia y en vez de gritar chateamos, ¿No es divertido? – _escribió Emmett

_-Sí, por supuesto. – _dijo Alice_ – Pero venía a decirte que Esme quiere hablar contigo, dice que bajes al primer piso._

_-Está bien… Adiós Bella, nos vemos mañana._

_-¿Mañana?- dije un poco alterada. - ¿Qué pasa mañana?_

_-Alice, ¿No le dijiste aún? – _Tecleó Emmett_.- Perdón por haberme metido. Yo me voy. Me van a matar si no bajo. Adiós. – _Al tiempo que decía esto apareció otro cartel en la pantalla: "Emmett, por siempre el más guapo" se ha desconectado.

_-Lo siento, Bella. Mañana queríamos llevarte al centro comercial, Rose, tú y yo. Y va Emmett de chofer. Jaja._

_-Mmm, no sé. ¿A qué hora más o menos? Porque tengo planes para la tarde._

_-No lo sé, ¿las cinco y media está bien? Te pasamos a buscar en el convertible de Rose. – _Respondió Alice en seguida_. _Decidí no prestar atención a lo último. Realmente no quería saber ni de cerca cuántos autos tenían.

_-De acuerdo. Yo a las tres me voy para la Push, ¿me pueden ir a buscar allá?-_

_-¿A la Push? Uy, no, Bella, lo lamento. Es muy lejos. ¿Puedes ir hasta tu casa? Nosotros te vamos a buscar allí. _

_-Está bien. Nos vemos cinco y media en mi casa. Me voy a dormir. Que duermas bien Alice. – _Al tiempo que decía esto, sin dejarla contestar, me desconecté y apagué la laptop. Tomé un poco de agua y me acosté en mi cama. No me di cuenta de cuándo me quedé dormida.


	9. Chapter 9

_Novela: Luces lejanas._

_Capítulo 9. Cambio de planes._

_(Narra Edward, horas antes)_

Llegué lo más rápido que pude a mi casa. Eran ya las doce y media de la noche y yo seguía corriendo. Entré como bala a la casa y me dirigí al living, donde ta estaban todos sentados, esperándome. Tomé mi lugar de siempre, pero estaba tan nervioso que no me quedaba quieto en la silla.

-Edward, ¿Qué te ha pasado hoy? Tus hermanos me han dicho que te has enojado con Alice y que has salido corriendo. ¿Por qué te enojaste con ella? – Preguntó Carlisle ni bien me senté.

-Ese ahora no es el tema Carlisle, tenemos un problema mayor. – Lo interrumpí parándome. Luego señalé a Alice con el dedo índice. – Vos y yo vamos a hablar después. – Ella sólo asintió.

-Tranquilo, Edward, cuéntanos, ¿Qué es lo importante? – Preguntó Esme.

-Las chicas Swan. – solté sin previo aviso. – Ellas son el problema. Bueno, principalmente la mayor, Isabella.

-Bella – Me corrigió Alice.

-Está bien. Bella. El punto es que Bella va a ser un gran problema. Ella sabe que algo anda mal. Principalmente contigo, Alice, y Emmett y yo. No pude saber qué es lo que piensa, es como si no estuviera allí, pero tengo una teoría al respecto y eso explicaría por qué duda. ¡Tiene un escudo! Uno mental. Emmett intentó meterle ese recuerdo en la cabeza y ella no pareció creerlo. Luego, cuando tomó el brazo de Ashley, ella tampoco lo creyó y se puso tensa. Luego me di cuenta de que cuando Bella la agarró del brazo, no sólo no escuchaba los pensamientos de ella, sino que tampoco escuchaba los de Ashley. Probablemente, sin saberlo, al tocar las personas su escudo se expande, protegiéndolas también. Jasper sí las pudo tranquilizar, porque el don de Jasper actúa de forma física, no mental. Apuesto plata a que Rosalie no puede controlarlas, porque también es mental. – Cuando me callé, pude observar con fascinación que todos me miraban estupefactos, algunos con la boca abierta y otros pensativos. – Es obvio que duda sobre nosotros, pero no debe saber que pasa, de lo contrario estaría asustada, lo que no sintió Jasper en el estacionamiento.

-Creo que tienes razón, Edward, quizás ésa es la razón por la que Jasper notó desconfianza entre los sentimientos que habían en la zona, no nos creían porque nuestros dones no servían con ellas. – Me volteé a mirar a Alice, que fue la que había hablado, pero ahora miraba sin un rumbo fijo. Luego de unos momentos, sacudió la cabeza. – Ella se va a conectar al Messenger como a las tres y algo, ¿Qué tal si inventamos algún plan para parecer más humanos? Así no sospecha que algo anda mal con nosotros. No sé, ¿Una salida de compras con Rosalie y yo? Podría funcionar…

-Me parece buena idea, además, quiero renovar un poco mi guarda ropa, está un poco pasado de moda – Intervino Rose. - ¿Podemos ir con Em? Él podría oficiar de chofer. Sería más divertido. – Añadió al tiempo que le tomaba la mano.

-Está bien. Cada uno a lo suyo. Tres menos diez quiero a Emmett en la computadora de su cuarto. Yo me voy a conectar en el mío… Emmett, debes tratar de parecer casual, como que no esperas que esté allí. Intenta entablar una conversación superficial. – Emmett asintió - Yo luego haré como que te llamo para que te desconectes y me dejes hablando sola con ella, quizás así no se sienta presionada para aceptar…

-Espera un poco… ¿Tú? ¿Con Messenger? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Y cómo es que ella tiene la dirección? – Le espeté. Estaba de muy mal humor.

-Parte del plan. Ellas me las pidieron para chatear, y les pasé unas direcciones en el Jeep, que acababa de inventar. Para parecer más humanos, total, ¿Qué humano no chatea? Toma. – Me dijo mientras me alcanzaba un papel pequeño. – Ésa es la tuya. Ya se la di a Rose, Emmett y Jasper. Sólo me faltabas tú. Ya todas están creadas, las registré cuando llegué de la casa de Bella.

Me quedé atónito. Yo casi nunca usaba la computadora, se podría decir que estaba de adorno en mi cuarto. Técnicamente, si me sentaba frente a ella, quizás sabría como usarla, pero gracias a leer los pensamientos de Alice, que vivía bajando cosas de Internet. A mi me gustaba quedarme en la época donde no se usaba computadoras, o al menos no tanto. Prefería ir al prado que habíamos hecho décadas atrás con Jasper, en el medio del bosque. O leer. Incluso mirar tele, pero nunca usaba la computadora. Jamás. Miré el papelito, era bastante pequeño, que decía: ""

Me reí un poco de lo tonto que sonaba, pero al mismo tiempo me gustó, no supe bien por qué, pero me pareció bien, capaz que porque era verdad. Luego, una mano se interpuso entre el papel y yo. Era Alice.

-Éstas son las direcciones de gente del Instituto, por si las quieres agregar. – La miré con mala cara. Me dio otro papelito, que tomé a regañadientes. Aunque las agregara, probablemente no me aceptarían. Pero Alice interrumpió el hilo de mis pensamientos. – A mi me aceptaron todos, haz como quieras. Ah, y sobre lo que quieres hablar conmigo, es mejor afuera, cerca del río. He visto que si hablábamos acá romperías todo el living. Y no quiero que eso suceda. Vamos. – Completó al mismo tiempo que me tomaba de un brazo y me sacaba de la casa. En el camino, yo guardé los dos papeles, ya vería qué hacer con eso.

Al llegar a una piedra que estaba a un costado del río, se detuvo y se paró delante de mí.

-Lamento que todos estos años hayas sufrido por mi culpa. No puedo leer mentes como tú, no sabía que eso te molestaba y te hacía sentir mal. Cuando dijiste que te ibas me sentí muy mal por haberte tratado así. Yo no soy de esa forma, no sé que me pasó todas estas décadas. Creo… creo que me molestaba que no me hubiera convertido Carlisle, como a ti, no me sentía técnicamente hija de él. Creo que fueron sólo celos de ti. Lo siento mucho. – La miré sin poder creer lo que oía, pero estaba pensando realmente eso.

-Y yo lamento haberte tratado así todos estos años, principalmente hoy. Pero me sentí muy triste de que me dejaras fuera de todo este plan, que no me hubieras contado nada… Me molestaba. No sé como pudiste esconderme eso tanto tiempo… Alice, ¿Qué me estás escondiendo ahora? – Le pregunté con vos firme y ruda, al percatarme de que en su mente había algo en lo que estaba tratando de no pensar.

-Una parte del plan, que no debes saber todavía… Buenas noches, Edward, yo me voy a ver en que anda Jasper. Realmente lamento todo por lo que te hice pasar. – Mientras decía esto me abrazó y se fue corriendo hacia la casa. Yo me senté en la piedra, preguntándome qué sería lo que me estaba ocultando.


	10. Chapter 10

_Novela: Luces lejanas._

_Capítulo 10. Jacob__._

_(Narra Bella)_

La mañana siguiente me tomó por sorpresa, ya que había un sol radiante que entraba por la ventana de mi cuarto. Casi nunca, en todas las vacaciones en Forks, había sol. Jake tenía razón, quizás estaría bueno ir a la playa luego de ver su trabajo.

Me levanté lentamente, sin ganas de nada. Caminé hasta el baño y me lavé la cara, luego, me metí en la ducha. Casi media hora después salí, mojando todas las baldosas. Fui a mi cuarto y me vestí, con una remera violeta fuerte y un short color marrón claro. Me calcé mis chancletas y caminé hasta la cocina a preparar el desayuno. No tenía mucho ánimo para cocinar, así que sólo hice tostadas y café con leche. Había visto una nota de Charlie en la puerta de la heladera en la que decía que se había ido nuevamente a Seattle temprano y también que agradecía la cena que había preparado. Estaba casi terminando la taza cuando oí mi celular sonar en el segundo piso. Dejé la taza sobre la mesa y subí los escalones de dos en dos para llegar más rápido.

Cuando lo tomé, contemplé que tenía dos mensajes y una llamada perdida. Uno de los mensajes era de Ashley, en el que decía que se había ido a la playa. Con razón todo había estado en silencio por tanto rato. Me sorprendió que no me hubiera despertado, pero de todas formas ella tenía derecho a ir a donde ella quisiera. El segundo era de Jacob, en el que me preguntaba si quería ir a almorzar a la casa de él, que Billy, su padre iba a hacer carne asada. En el caso de si iría, me pasaba a buscar a las doce. Miré la hora y eran las diez y media. Apurada, le respondí que sí, que iba.

Luego miré de quién era la llamada perdida y vi que era de Alice. No esperaba una llamada de ella, así que me dispuse a averiguar qué era lo que precisaba. Disqué su número y sólo tuve que esperar a que sonara una vez antes de que contestara.

-¡Hola Bella! Lamento si te desperté… - Añadió luego. Sus palabras reflejaban que estaba triste, no supe por qué sería.

-No hay problema, Alice, estaba despierta desde hace casi una hora. ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – Pregunté al fin. Me estaba comenzando a intrigar el tono que tenía Alice cuando contestó.

-Es que… Nos surgió un problema en casa y no vamos a poder ir a Port Angeles de compras. Realmente lo siento… - Su voz había dejado el tono de campanillas que lo adornaba antes y ahora sonaba realmente triste.

-Está bien, no te preocupes, no es que me apasione ir de compras. – Respondí. Quizás así me libraría de ir al shopping con ellas en el futuro. No tenía mucho dinero para comprar ropa, y no tenía ganas de pasar vergüenza frente a ellas, que sí tenían.

-Pero a nosotras sí y queríamos ir contigo. ¿Te parece pasado mañana? ¿A la misma hora? – Traté de recordar en qué día estábamos. Me parecía que ayer había sido miércoles, por ende hoy era jueves. Puf, aún me quedaban tres días de vacaciones, quería empezar las clases para distraerme.

-Está bien. Pasado mañana entonces. – Dije sin mucho ánimo. Por suerte ella no pareció darse cuenta del humor que tenía ahora.

-Y… ¿Bella?

-¿Si? – dije por decir algo, porque sabía que ella iba a hacer toda la conversación.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué es lo que vas a hacer hoy en La Push hoy de tarde?

-Sí, claro. Voy a la casa de un amigo, Jacob Black. Me va a venir a buscar a las doce, voy a almorzar en la casa de él porque Ashley fue a la playa. Y después me quiere mostrar el auto en el que está trabajando. Quizás, después, si da el tiempo vamos a la playa, pero eso no está decidido.

-Bueno, que te diviertas… - añadió Alice luego de un rato de silencio.

-Gracias, nos vemos, ¿si? Me voy a cambiar de ropa. Adiós.

-Adiós… - Luego la línea se cortó. Cerré el celular de un golpe y lo dejé arriba de la cama. Caminé lentamente hacia el cuarto de Ashley. Abrí la puerta y entré, intentando no pisar todas las cosas que había en el piso. Cuando alcancé la ventana abrí la cortina para que entrara luz. Luego, tomé un papel en blanco de su escritorio y una lapicera, para escribirle una nota.

_Ash, me fui a La Push a pasar el día. Voy a almorzar con Billy y Jake, si quieres ven. Luego me voy a la playa. Te dejo comida para el almuerzo por si comes aquí y algo para la cena por si llego tarde. Te quiero mucho. Adiós._

Tomé la cinta adhesiva que había en un estante y pegué la nota a la puerta, la cual cerré después. Bajé las escaleras corriendo y llegué a la cocina en cuestión de segundos. Preparé algo de comida y la dejé adentro del microondas, para que la encontrara fácilmente. Miré la hora y ya eran las once y media. Subí a mi cuarto y me puse un bikini marrón que encontré entre los cajones. Acto seguido, me puse una musculosa verde y una pollera por encima de la rodilla, de color celeste. Fui hasta el living y me senté en el sofá más grande, a ver un poco de televisión hasta que llegara Jake.

…

**Les dejo dos capítulos porque ambos son muy cortos. Gracias por leer! **


	11. Chapter 11

_Novela: Luces lejanas._

_Capítulo 11. Problemas._

_(Narra Edward, horas antes)_

-¡Oh, no! – escuché chillar a Alice. Pegué un respingo porque no la había oído acercarse a la casa, realmente tenía una pisada bastante suave, no se la oía correr. Ella se había ido a pasear por Port Angeles, luego de haber hablado con Isabella por Chat, perdón, Bella, para comprarse un conjunto de ropa nuevo que quería estrenar ese día. Suspiré pesadamente, intentado soportar la idea de aguantar a mi hermanita por un rato, visto que se dirigía hacia el salón de música, que era donde yo me encontraba. Quité mis dedos de encima de las teclas del piano, interrumpiendo una melodía que había comenzado a tocar esa misma noche por primera vez. Nunca se me habían pasado esas notas por la cabeza, no al menos en esa combinación. Y sí que sonaba lindo. Hacía casi dos décadas que el piano descansaba en ese lugar sin que nadie lo mirara siquiera, ya que yo era el único que sabía tocarlo. Y ese día había llegado a casa con esa canción en la mente, por lo que decidí tocarla.

Poco después de el grito, pude contemplar en la mente de Alice cómo entraba a la sala de estar, despotricando contra algo de lo cual yo no tenía idea. Murmuraba cosas rapidísimo, tanto, que no logré comprender nada, cosa extraña en mí. Me concentré en entender qué pensaba, pero sus ideas iban tan o más rápido que las palabras que salían despedidas por su boca como un tren. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, entró a la sala, pasando por alto a Carlisle y Esme, que escuchaban mi canción sentados en un sillón que había al lado de la puerta que conectaba ambas habitaciones.

-¡¿Por qué? – bramó al tiempo que agarraba mi camisa y tiraba de mí hacia ella. - ¡¿Por qué? – continuó aullando, fuera de sus casillas, con sus ojos casi desorbitados y la cara más pálida de lo normal.

Traté de buscar en su cerebro qué era lo que la preocupaba, cuál era la razón para que estuviera tan encolerizada. Ella nunca se ponía de esa forma, y cuando veía que se iba a poner así, prevenía a Jasper para que la tranquilizara. Por fin, luego de unos segundos, logré encontrar lo que había visto para ponerse así de histérica.

-De acuerdo. Respondiendo a la parte uno, no lo sé. No es que yo sea adivino de todas las razones del mundo, yo sólo se lo que la gente piensa, pensó o vio, pero esto jamás tuvo una respuesta para mí porque nunca lo había presenciado. Con respecto a la parte dos, tampoco sé como pasará eso. Digo, nunca he estado cerca de ella, ¿cómo, cuándo y por qué habría de lastimarla? No tengo ninguna clase de contestación a eso, tú eres la psíquica, no yo.

-¿Alguien podría explicarme qué diablos está pasando? Porque para variar, nos dejaron afuera. – rezongó Emmett, entrando seguido de Rose, mientras nos observaba de forma acusadora, mirándonos uno por uno y quitando su vista de nuestros rostros cada vez que nuestros ojos se encontraban.

-Pasa, Emmett, que a Alice, pobrecita, le entró un ataque de histeria, habría que llamar a Jasper para tranquilizarla. – Comenté burlonamente, un poco molesto con esa chiquilla por interrumpir mi hobby preferido y con esas visiones. Que fiasco. Alice quiso protestar, pero luego de abrir la boca, se calló de repente. Miré a Rosalie durante un segundo. Sí, había sido ella, estúpida metiche. Nadie la había mandado a actuar.

-Aquí estoy. – informó Jasper, entrando en ese momento a la sala. Eso me sacó un poco de mis pensamientos. Se adelantó unos pasos y abrazó a Alice, que abandonó su tensión para relajarse por completo y corresponder al abrazo de Jazz, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

-Está bien. Yo cuento, porque si Alice lo explica, ni diez Jaspers van a lograr calmarla. – reí por mi propio chiste, sereno. – Mientras Alice corría – empecé, recordando su visión. – vio a Bella. Primero la vio en su casa, almorzando sola, porque como mañana va a haber sol, se suspende la salida de compras, pero de repente toda su visión se volvió negra, sin ver nada. Me preguntó a qué se debería eso, yo le respondí que no tenía idea alguna. Después, y eso fue lo que la enfadó tanto conmigo, vio a Bella, muerta, en mis brazos, en el bosque que rodea una casa que no conozco, mientras yo le bebía la sangre. Ella vio que luego de beberle toda la sangre me fui corriendo, llorando, al encuentro de ella, que no sé de donde venía. Lo más raro de toda la historia, es que yo no sé que diablos hago cerca de Bella, menos en el bosque y menos que menos matándola. Eso tampoco lo sé, porque simplemente no tiene sentido.

Cuando finalicé, vi que todos me observaban azorados, menos Alice, que seguía bajo la influencia de Jasper.

-Sí, si tiene sentido. – Comentó Alice tranquilamente a mi izquierda. - Tiene más sentido del que crees. ¿Por qué piensas que, además de conocerla de antes, hago todo esto? Me refiero, arriesgarnos, conocerla, hablar con ella, todo eso.

-No lo sé, ésa es una de las cosas que me has estado ocultando desde que te disculpaste y que yo me disculpé. Se nota que has aprendido a esconder tus pensamientos, pero no sé el por qué de hacer eso.

-Es… Es complicado Edward. No sé si deba decírtelo. Lo vi unos días antes de que Charlie avisara que Bella venía… Pero no tuve el valor de decírtelo, te ibas a burlar de mí y no me harías caso…

-Alice, ¿De qué diablos estás…? – Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y no pude terminar la frase, ya que la visión que Alice me mostraba estaba ya en cada rincón de mi mente, bombardeándome e impidiéndome pensar en otra cosa. No era posible, simplemente no lo era. Cuando logré controlarme, hablé lo más tranquilamente que pude, a pesar de que esa idea aún me atormentaba. No lo podía creer. – Oh. Tenías razón Alice, me burlo de ti. Me doy cuenta de que tus visiones han decaído bastante, ya que eso no es posible. ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decírtelo? Más vale solo que mal acompañando. Y Bella es mala compañía.

-¡¿Qué Bella es qué? ¡¿Es que estás loco? Ella es dulce, bonita, divertida, un sinfín de cosas. ¿A qué diablos se refiere? – Exclamó Rosalie, frenética, interrumpiendo por primera vez en la conversación y luego dirigiéndose a Alice.

-Edward… Edward…., va a terminar enamorándose de ella. Su sangre lo va a atraer mucho, no va a poder resistirse y la va a matar, por más que la ame, intentando salvarla, una tarde, en un bosque. Ella va a estar lastimada… No va a poder aguantar. - La voz de Alice se apagó al final, triste, sin ánimos de nada, adolorida. Resoplé un poco. ¡Qué poca idea de mi autocontrol tenían! Repasé la visión de Alice en mi mente por unos segundos. En ella estábamos los dos caminando por el Instituto de la mano, de golpe yo la abrazaba por la cintura y la atraía hacia mí. Luego la besaba. Alice estaba demente. Esa frágil humana no me interesaba para nada, no significaba nada para mí, más que peligro. Era sólo otra chica más, salvo por su escudo, obviamente.

-Edward, ¿te das cuenta de lo grave que es eso? ¡Matar a Bella! ¡Por enamorarte de ella! Esa niña es la mejor amiga que Alice tuvo de pequeña, sabes lo que le dolería a Alice si la hirieras, aunque fuera un rasguño, ¿verdad? Además, sin dejar de lado que pondría en peligro nuestra identidad y el tratado con los licántropos. – Busqué de donde provenía la voz que había hablado, y la encontré sentada en el sillón. Esme. Ella me miraba tristemente, con los nervios a flor de piel y el miedo en las facciones tan perfectas que tenía.

-Lo sé, madre, lo sé. Pero eso no quita que esté tranquilo, porque ya tomé una decisión. Me iré por unos meses, quizás pase con el clan de Denali, pero primero ayudaré a Alice a averiguar por qué no puede ver a esa chica, Bella mañana en la tarde. Ya sé, ya sé. – suspiré al ver que todos iban a protestar. – Me van a extrañar y bla, bla, bla, pero eso no quita que esa la mejor idea. Está visto que no confían en mi autocontrol, entonces, de acuerdo a lo que ustedes creen mejor, me voy. Cuando ella comience la Universidad, volveré, no se preocupen. Me comunicaré con ustedes, de eso estén seguros.

-Pero Edward, ¡yo no quería decir eso! ¡Sólo quería decir que tuvieras más cuidado del normal con ella! Mira, Alice dijo que la amarías, pero tú te niegas a intentarlo. Sabes que a nosotros nos duele verte solo, quizás esa humana te logre transformar en una persona feliz, como Carlisle a mí. Y no protestes. – exclamó Esme al ver que ya habría mi boca para contradecirla. – Te quedas y punto. Lo intentarás, sólo eso.

Estaba muy enojado, con Esme, con la estúpida Isabella; porque ya no la llamaría Bella, con su hermana, con mi familia, con los licántropos, que no sabía que cuernos tenían que ver, con todos. No quería hablar con nadie, así que los dejé a todos ahí y subí a mi habitación corriendo y dejé la puerta cerrada de un portazo detrás de mí.


	12. Chapter 12

_Novela: Luces lejanas._

_Capítulo 12. Viaje._

_(Narra Bella, el día del paseo)_

Por suerte no tuve que esperar mucho rato, ya que pocos minutos después apareció una camioneta en la calle, frente a la casa. Me levanté de un salto y llegué al dormitorio a buscar mi bolso, el cual colgué en mi hombro. Unos golpes en el piso de abajo me hicieron sonreír de alegría y corrí a abrirle la puerta para que pasara. Al hacerlo, me lo encontré frente a mí, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Bella… - dijo para luego poner sus manos en mis mejillas y acercar mi rostro al de él. Ambos cerramos los ojos y casi en seguida pude sentir sus labios sobre los míos. Esta vez me pude controlar mejor, por suerte. Aún no comprendía a qué se debía tanto amor de un día para el otro, a pesar de lo que había recordado, pero no me quejaba. Es que siendo sincera Jake era una buena compañía, principalmente ahora que me sentía sola.

Poco después se separó de mí bruscamente, y me miró con ojos preocupados. Yo enarqué una ceja, la verdad que no entendía nada con respecto a la actitud de Jake.

-¿Está Ashley aquí? – preguntó de repente, mirando hacia todos lados. Lo mire durante unos segundos y fruncí el ceño. Era realmente extraño. Al verme así, Jacob me sonrió y me tomó una de mis manos, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos. – Pregunto, porque no se si recuerdas, pero ayer pareció enojarse cuando te besé, es tu hermana, no quiero que estén peleadas.

Mi rostro volvió a su expresión normal, o casi normal, porque la explicación de Jacob no me era muy convincente que digamos. Igual, como no quería discutir con él, me callé la boca y lo abracé. Un poco sorprendido, respondió a mi abrazo al instante. Al ser mucho más alto que yo apoyó su cabeza sobre la mia, enterrando su nariz en mi pelo.

No podría decir cuanto rato estuvimos así, pero en lo que a mi me pareció una eternidad, nos separamos y me llevó de la mano hasta su camioneta. Tenía la mano muy caliente, como si tuviera fiebre, pero no dije nada.

-¿Te gusta? Es bonita, ¿no? – comentó mientras sonreía y me abría la puerta del copiloto. Suspiré y entré en el vehículo.

-Sí, llevas razón. Es muy linda, tiene estilo propio y no es de esas que gastan mucha gasolina – respondí cuando él entró por la puerta del piloto.

-Me alegro, me costó mucho hacerla, lo peor fue conseguir las chapas, ninguna era de la media correcta, me volví loco...

-Espera un segundo ¿La hiciste tú? – exclamé incrédula, interrumpiéndolo. De acuerdo, el arreglaba cosas, tenía sentido, pero ¿hacerlas? ¡Y había quedado tan linda! No podía ser obra de él.

-¡Claro! ¿Es que crees que tengo suficiente dinero como para pagar una camioneta, aunque fuera usada, pero que funcionara? Ésta la hice de cero, con partes de otras camionetas y otros vehículos.

-¡Guaaaauuu! ¡Quedó hermosa, Jake! ¡No lo puedo creer! – Mi cerebro funcionaba a mil por hora. ¡Sí que Jacob era un genio! Estaba fascinada. Comencé a mirar el interior de la camioneta, ¡le había puesto hasta aire acondicionado!

-Bueno, tranquila, tranquila. – trató de decir entre carcajadas. – No creí que te fuera a gustar tanto.

-¿Así que esto es lo que me querías mostrar? ¿En lo que estabas trabajando? – pregunté entre risas.

-En parte sí, pero en parte no. Esta camioneta ya está terminada, éste es su viaje inaugural. Pero ahora estoy trabajando en un auto, uno parecido a un Mercedes, cuando lleguemos te lo muestro. Ese no esta pronto, le falta un poco aún. – Mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

-¿Y por qué decidiste estrenarla hoy? Podrías haberla estrenado en alguna fecha más importante, ¿No? – continué con el interrogatorio.

-Porque hoy es una fecha importante… Es nuestra primera cita… - Susurró, mientras levantaba mi mentón para que mi rostro quedara a la altura del suyo, ya que yo lo había desviado para que no viera que me ponía roja.

-Nuestra primera cita… - Repetí sus palabras nerviosa. – Quién lo diría… Entonces… ¿Somos… novios? Qué pregunta más estúpida, siendo que la respuesta es tan obvia…

-Sí. Sí, lo somos. A menos que para ti signifique menos de lo que significa para mí un beso, cosa que realmente dudo. – Reí ante lo que había dicho.

-No tengo problema alguno. – sonreí. - ¿Puedo preguntar algo? – inquirí. El sólo asintió. - Siendo que hace tan solo un tiempo me odiabas y no me querías ni ver… ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? – inquirí mientras me sonrojaba todavía más, como si eso fuera posible.

El rostro de Jacob se entristeció, como si eso hubiera sido algo que no le gustara recordar. Torció el gesto levemente, casi un movimiento imperceptible, y su sonrisa se borró.

-Yo nunca te odié… Jamás podría hacer semejante cosa. De ningún modo creo ser capaz de hacer eso. Sólo… Sólo estaba triste y disgustado porque te habías ido, dejándome atrás. Por eso me negué a verte todos estos años, porque sabía, sentía, que si estaba contigo, cuando te quisieras marchar, no soportaría tener que dejarte ir de nuevo, eso iba a ser demasiado para mi.

-Y yo que pensaba que te habías enfadado conmigo porque te había dejado desamparado frente a una cocina llena de tus pasteles de barro… Tenía miedo que ese rencor fuera porque no sabías como prender el horno y el Presidente se llegara a enojar porque el postre no llegaba… - comenté en plan de broma. Luego de considerarlo por unos segundos, reí de mi propio chiste, a lo que se sumó Jake con sus estrepitosas carcajadas.

-Vamos, no juegues más con eso, por favor, no me des más razones para enojarme contigo por lo que acabas de decir. – Tartamudeó entre risas. – Ya, vámonos, Billy se enojará mucho con nosotros si no llegamos en hora. – Mientras decía esto se estiró un poco y me dio un rápido beso en los labios. En seguida se separó de mí, antes de lo que yo hubiera querido y prendió la camioneta. Esos dieciocho kilómetros iban a ser más que divertidos a su lado.

El viaje de ida hacia La Push fue entretenido, más que nada por los chistes de Jake, que no paraba de reír con cada cosa que decía. No podía intuir cómo todo le parecía tan gracioso. Entre risas y más risas llegamos a su casa. Hacía tanto tiempo que no iba a allí… Era hermosa, bastante campestre, pero hermosa. Era toda de madera de color blanco, sencilla, pero bonita. Recordé en ese momento que una vez Billy había comentado que la había construido él solo, así que empecé a pensar acerca de cómo diablos seguiría en pié aún. Tenía dos ventanas, una del cuarto de Billy y la otra del cuarto de Jake.

Cuando estiré el brazo para alcanzar la manija de la puerta, sin mirarla, me percaté de que ésta ya estaba abierta, visto que no la encontré. Si seguirá manoteando, corría el riesgo de estamparme contra el piso, por estirarme demasiado. Decidí mirar lo que hacía y pude ver que Jacob me estaba tendiendo las dos manos, parado al lado de la puerta de la camioneta.

-Vamos, ¡Salta! Yo te atrapo. – Dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja, de la forma que a mí me gustaba.

Dudé un segundo acerca de si lograría soportar mi peso, pero parecía muy confiado. Le hice caso y salté a sus brazos casi sin pensar en lo que hacía. Él me sostuvo allí sin mucho esfuerzo, luego de dar unas vueltas al tiempo que reía a carcajadas y me daba un beso cada tanto. Yo sonreía por lo que sucedía cada vez que sus labios me liberaban, por más que quisiera que eso no pasara jamás, ya que quería quedarme en sus brazos para siempre.

-Haz una cosa. Pasate para mi espalda y pon tus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, así te llevo más fácil. – Comentó luego de rato. Le hice caso y quedé colgada como un mono agarrada de su cuello. – Ahora sí. Mejor, ¿no? – Mientras decía esto y sin esperar respuesta comenzó a caminar hacia su casa. No era mucho lo que había que caminar, pero me daba miedo que yo le pesara mucho, porque mis cincuenta kilitos no eran poco que digamos.

De una patada abrió la puerta, frente a la cual habíamos llegado sin que me diera cuenta, dado que tenía mi rostro enterrado en su cabello, curioseando para averiguar cuál era el hermoso perfume que éste tenía. Levanté la cabeza, e inmediatamente apareció Billy frente a mis ojos, sonriendo contento.

-¡Bella! ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte, querida! Te extrañaba chiquillilla, hace mucho que no te veía, estás muy cambiada, ¡Tus ojos por fin se decidieron por un color! – Reí ante lo último. Era cierto, antes yo tenía un color que era una mezcla de verde y azul, pero al final optaron por el azul mar. Estiró sus brazos hacia mí para abrazarme, así que le di un beso en la mejilla a Jake, que era hasta donde llegaba y bajé de su espalda de un salto. Caminé hasta Billy y lo abracé. Él aún mantenía la sonrisa en su rostro. – Guau… Jake tenía razón cuando dijo que estabas hermosa. No estaba para nada equivocado… Te describió bastante bien. – Mientras hablaba miró a Jacob. Hice lo mismo y pude ver que se sonrojaba.

-Ya basta, papá. Con que yo se lo diga alcanza y sobra. No vaya a ser que se pille porque tantas personas se lo dicen. – luego sonrió y se rió entre dientes de lo que había dicho. – No. Ella no es de esa forma, ella sería capaz de retrucarle a todos que es fea. Pero es bellísima, aunque no lo quiera admitir. ¿Verdad, Bells? Yo sé que es así.

Llegados a ese punto la que se había sonrojado era yo. Sentía mis cachetes arder por toda la sangre que allí había acudido en ese instante, como si se hubiera convocado una reunión ahí.

-Mira, papá, ¡La has hecho sonrojar! – Rezongó Jacob mientras venía a abrazarme. – Muy mal de tu parte, Billy Black. – Billy estaba por iniciar una sarta de protestas, pero lo interrumpí incluso antes de empezar.

-De hecho, Jake, has sido tú. Nunca nadie había dicho tantas cosas lindas de mí en menos de cinco minutos. Por eso me ruborizado.

-¡Ah! Yo te defiendo y me hechas la culpa a mí… ¡No se vale! – comentó haciendo pucheros, junto a mi oído, haciendo que me estremeciera al sentirlo tan cerca de mi oreja.

-¡Ya cállate Jacob! – traté de decir mientras reía. – No te quejes. Si fuera otro el que me hace sonrojar te hubieras enojado, así que silencio. – Repliqué en un susurro. Él hizo una mueca, como si estuviera reflexionando profundamente acerca de lo que yo había insinuado.

-Mmm… Creo que tienes razón. Sí, me enojaría. Y mucho. – Mientras decía eso, se acercó a mi rostro y me besó, luego besó mi oreja, haciéndome cosquillas, por lo que entré a reír sin parar por un buen rato. Cuando pude soltarme el estómago y controlar las carcajadas, observé a mí alrededor. Contemplé que Billy se había ido. Perfecto, podría escrutar la casa a mis anchas. – Ven, quiero mostrarte el auto y luego presentarte a algunas personas. – me llamó impidiéndome la fiesta que estaba a punto de empezar para mi, mientras me tomaba por la cintura y arrastraba hacia fuera, entre quejas mías. Me llevó hasta el garaje, donde pude apreciar un hermoso Mercedes, o más bien una mezcla de Mercedes con otras marcas, no tan bonitas. Luego de que le dijera un millón de veces que estaba hermoso, y de que él sonriera halagado, me tomó de la cintura y me llevó hasta afuera, en dirección vaya uno a saber a dónde.

….

Les dejé dos caps como la vez pasada porque son cortitos :( Ya son un poco más largos los próximos. Gracias por leer!


	13. Chapter 13

_Novela: Luces lejanas._

_Capítulo 13. Revelaciones__._

Jacob caminaba bastante rápido para mí, casi me arrastraba junto a él. Mantenía su brazo en torno a mi cintura, impidiéndome el escape para caminar a mi ritmo, bastante lento en verdad. Levanté la vista suplicante, pero sin formular palabra. Él no me miró, sólo mantuvo la vista fija al frente, hacia el horizonte, sin un rumbo fijo. Luego, sin previo aviso, se detuvo bruscamente y se giró sobre sus talones, enfrentándose a mí, al tiempo que tomaba mis dos manos entre las suyas y entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos. Tenía la expresión triste, preocupada más bien.

-Sabes… hay muchas cosas de las cuales no tienes idea. Cosas… cosas que quizás son de cuentos de hadas, monstruos, magos y gigantes. Pero también otras como…. Como hombres lobos, vampiros… - creí escuchar algo más proveniente de sus labios, pero no pude entender qué era, ya que lo que fuera había sido en tono muy bajo. – Personajes… de ciencia ficción. – fruncí el ceño intentando descifrar qué era lo que trataba de decirme, pero no lo logré. Enarqué una ceja luego de unos segundos de silencio y arrugué la boca.

-Jake, ¿Por qué me dices esto? No comprendo nada. – comenté al cabo de unos segundos. Ninguno de los dos había dicho palabra desde que él culminó lo que tenía para decir.

-No es fácil de explicar. Tampoco de entender. No pretendía que lo supieras, pero está visto que si vamos a estar juntos no puede haber secretos entre nosotros. Al menos eso es lo que yo ansío. – mientras decía esto, se acercó un poco más a mí, pero sólo un paso.

-Entonces, dime. Quiero saberlo. – dije levantando una de nuestras manos entrelazadas para acariciarle la mejilla suavemente. Él levantó la otra y la apoyó sobre las que ya estaban en su cara, como intentando evitar que las quitara de allí.

-No lo sé. Tengo miedo que te perturbe. No es… muy lindo que digamos. Porque no es algo… normal…

-Oh, ¡vamos Jacob! ¿Quieres que estemos juntos, pero no confías en mí? No lo creo. – exclamé al tiempo que quitaba mis manos de su rostro, zafándome de las de él también.

En seguida la cara de Jake pasó de la tristeza al horror, luego al miedo y por fin a la confusión. En menos de un segundo me tenía entre sus brazos de nuevo, manteniéndome allí gracias a sus manos fuertes envueltas en mi cintura.

-Jamás, Bella, jamás me digas eso de nuevo, por favor… - suplicó en tono torturado, parecía que se iba a largar a llorar.

-No lo haré, Jake, no lo haré. Lo siento. – prometí mientras que estiraba uno de mis brazos de mi costado para llevarlo hasta su rostro de nuevo, pasando las yemas de mis dedos por sus mejillas. Acto seguido, me estiré un poco y le di un beso corto. – No lo haré. – Susurré otra vez, enterrándome en su pecho, mientras sentía que él pasaba su rostro por mi pelo. Poco después se separó un poco, lo suficiente para poder observarnos los rostros.

-Tengo que mostrarte algo… - murmuró - ¿Prometes que no saldrás pitando? Recuerda que estoy a tu lado… - añadió antes de abrazarme.

-De acuerdo, lo que quieras. Trataré de no huir. – Reí ante lo que había dicho, pero Jake se mantuvo serio, lo que hizo que lentamente fuera apagando mis carcajadas.

-Es en serio, Bells, no es broma. – Yo asentí, para darle confianza. – Vamos, es unos pasos más hacia el bosque. – El bosque, repetí para mi misma. ¿Qué habría allí? La respuesta no tardó en llegar, cuando seis… lobos aparecieron en el linde de éste.

Instintivamente di un paso hacia atrás, tirando de Jake, para que nos fuéramos de allí, pero Jacob no se movió ni un milímetro.

-¡Eh! ¡Chicos! – exclamó sin soltarme de la cintura. - ¡Por aquí! – Lo miré con los ojos abiertos de par en par. No entendía por que los llamaba. – Tranquila, son… amigos. Te van a caer bien. – Comentó mientras me apretaba más contra su costado y sonreía, sereno. ¿Amigos? ¿Una manada de lobos? Traté de mantener la compostura y no dije nada, sólo apreté los puños.

El grupo de lobos se acercó hasta quedar a unos cinco metros. Allí se detuvieron de forma repentina y me observaron. Luego a Jake y de nuevo a mí. El que estaba más cerca gruñó bajito.

-Está bien. – comentó luego de unos segundos. – Bella, hay cosas que debes saber de nosotros, incluyéndome. Si no quieres volver a hablar conmigo, lo entenderé, o al menos lo intentaré, sólo dilo. – lo observé confusa, sin entender de qué hablaba. – Espérame aquí. Yo ya vuelvo. – Mientras decía esto, caminó un paso, pero se movió hasta quedar frente a mí, reflexionando y acunó mi rostro entre sus manos. – Por si no me quieres luego. – Antes de que pudiera responder, bruscamente, acercó mi rostro al de él, posando sus labios sobre los míos. Parecía un beso desesperado, ya que sus manos se movían por mi cara de forma nerviosa. No tardé en responder, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo besé con entusiasmo, pero aún sin entender a qué se refería. Bajó sus manos hasta mi cintura y me envolvió con sus brazos fuertemente como la primera vez. La única diferencia con aquella vez era que ahora el que había perdido el control era él. Pude sentir cómo, del frenesí, me levantaba levemente del piso, pero sólo unos pocos centímetros. Luego, lentamente, me depositó nuevamente en el suelo, alejándose hacia el bosque marcha atrás, mirándome con miedo.

Pocos segundos después, con paso lento, cauteloso, apareció otro lobo desde el lugar por donde había entrado Jake. Mi mente, un poco lenta, recién en ese momento comprendió a lo que él se refería. Comencé a sentirme mal, mareada, y antes de que pudiera hacer algo al respecto, caí en el suelo inconsciente.


	14. Chapter 14

Novela: Luces lejanas.

Capítulo 14. Averiguando.

(Narra Alice)

Estaba en mi habitación, acostada en la cama matrimonial, mirando el techo pero sin verlo. Estaba realmente frustrada. Edward se había enfadado conmigo por haberle dicho la verdad, haberle contado que él se enamoraría de Bella y también por mostrarle las visiones. Cuando él abandonó la sala, todos nos habíamos quedado de piedra, más de lo que ya de por sí éramos. Lentamente, cada uno se había ido a sus actividades, pero yo no había hecho más que quedarme tendida sin hacer nada. Me sentía triste, dolida, nerviosa. El día estaba lindo, soleado, me reventaba no poder salir en días así.

De un golpe, me senté en la cama. Había recordado que no sabía nada acerca de cómo estaría Bella y de por qué no podía verla. Intenté con todas mis fuerzas ver algo más allá de la negrura que la rodeaba, pero nada. Resoplé. Eso sólo significaba una cosa: que necesitaba ayuda de Edward y Jasper en ese preciso instante.

Salí despedida de la habitación y corrí hacia el living, donde encontré a Jasper jugando al ajedrez con Emmett. Le hice señas de que precisaba su ayuda, lo que él entendió rápido lo que precisaba y me tranquilizó. Le sonreí dulcemente y corrí escaleras arriba hacia el cuarto de Edward, ahora ya mucho más controlada para soportarlo sin decirle ningún insulto.

-Edward, ¿puedo pasar? – al otro lado de la puerta de oyó un sordo y bajo gruñido. Probablemente estaba tirado sobre su cama boca abajo, tapado por almohadones. – Vamos, Ed, es por lo de las visiones oscuras. No sé por qué se ve así. Tú podrías averiguarlo. Tengo una teoría. – No se escuchó nada dentro de la habitación, pero en seguida estaba frente a mí con la puerta abierta y el gesto adusto. – Gracias – Susurré antes de entrar y sentarme en el borde de la cama con las piernas cruzadas.

-¿Y bien? ¿No tienes ninguna otra extraña visión para arruinarme las vacaciones? – fruncí el ceño a lo recién dicho por él. – De acuerdo. Entonces, ¿es realmente por las visiones oscuras? – Sólo asentí. – Cuéntame la teoría. – me espetó antes de sentarse sobre el escritorio.

-Bien. Antes de que Bella llegara, - pude observar como hizo una mueca a ese nombre, lo ignoré. – la podía ver perfectamente, al igual que hasta ayer, cuando me enteré de que el sol saldría hoy. Al llamarla esta mañana para cancelar el viaje, le pregunté que haría en la tarde. Me dijo que iría a La Push. ¿Recuerdas lo que hay en La Push hermanito? – Él asintió. – Ella me dijo que se iba a reunir con uno de ellos, Jacob Black. Así que comencé a dudar… Si no serían los licántropos el problema… - Edward quedó pensativo durante unos segundos y luego asintió, dándole unos puntos a favor a mi teoría. – Quería pedirte si podías convencerte de ir a La Push a hablar con ellos, para averiguar si sucede lo mismo. Ahora mismo se ven normales. Sólo inténtalo.

Me miró por unos segundos, mientras yo me concentraba en ver su futuro, que hasta el momento permanecía en quedarse de la forma en que estaba cuando llegué. De repente, sin previo aviso, se volvió todo oscuridad de nuevo, a lo que sonreí por comprobar mi historia.

-Listo. Tenía razón. Gracias. – comenté dirigiéndome a la puerta para irme al garaje, pero Edward de un salto es puso delante de mí, tapándome la salida. – Edward, ¿Qué haces?

-No te vas hasta que prometas que no irás. – amenazó. Lo miré incrédula y luego de unos segundos comprendí. Le hice una mueca y lo empujé a un lado sin problemas, ya que no esperaba resistencia. Huí hacia la puerta que me conducía hacia mi hermoso Porshe antes de que él me alcanzara. Lo puse en marcha y me fui rumbo a La Push a ver cómo estaba Bella, porque no podía dejarla sola entre una manada de lobos.

El viaje no duró ni diez minutos, menos a la velocidad a la que yo conducía. Sonreí cuando el viento golpeó en mi rostro. Por suerte, el cielo se había plagado de nubes y así estaría hasta dentro de unas horas, por lo que no tendría problemas al aparecer por las calles de Forks. Seguía sin poder ver nada, lo que me ponía muy nerviosa. Sentí un golpe en la parte trasera del auto, lo que me sacó de mis pensamientos. Al voltearme para ver quién había sido, pude contemplar a Edward, que saltando había llegado a mi lado y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

-¿Qué haces? – repetí.

-Vengo a ayudarte. No quiero que mi hermana se meta sola en un nido de lobos estúpidos, menos para sacar a una amiga muy cercana a ella, a pesar de que esa persona me caiga como un perro. – Sonrió, a lo que respondí con otra. Conduje hasta la casa de Jacob Black, sabiendo que no debíamos estar allí. – No hay nadie más que el padre, Billy. Jake ha salido con Bella, pero no sabe hacia dónde. Está anocheciendo, hay que apurarse.

-De acuerdo. Haremos una cosa, tu ve en el auto por las casas de los amigos de Jacob, yo iré por el bosque, trataré de ver si consigo ver algo de su futuro, pero no lo creo posible. Tengo miedo de que mi visión se realice hoy. – Contemplé como se espantaba al escuchar lo que yo había dicho. – Tranquilo. Lo dudo realmente, pero estamos cerca de un bosque y Bella puede estar herida… podría ser. Es mejor que no corramos riesgos, intercambiando papeles. De todas formas, debes estar atento a cualquier cosa que te pueda conducir hacia el bosque.

Mientras decía esto, me bajé del auto y esperé a que Edward se pasara para el asiento del conductor.

-Suerte – murmuré antes de salir corriendo hacia el bosque.


	15. Chapter 15

_Novela: Luces lejanas._

_Capítulo 15. Sorpresa._

_(Narra Bella)_

Logré distinguir unas leves voces a mí alrededor, pero no entendía nada de lo que éstas decían y mucho menos podía reconocerlas. No veía nada, todo era terroríficamente oscuro y mis párpados pesaban como si tuvieran dos bolsas de piedras cada uno. Poco a poco, las voces se fueron intensificando, pero no sabía quiénes eran sus propietarios. Por lo pronto sabía que todas eran masculinas, pero eso no me ayudaba en nada.

Lentamente, caí en la cuenta de que no sabía siquiera dónde estaba o rodeada de qué personas. Eso me aterrorizó, lo que provocó que la respiración se me agitara descontroladamente, haciendo que me cansara sólo de tratar de hacer que entrara aire a mis oprimidos pulmones. Al hacer este movimiento más brusco que el anterior, pude comprobar que me dolía la espalda, vaya uno a saber por qué.

Las voces a mi alrededor desaparecieron al instante, sumergiéndome en un horrible silencio en el que oía hasta el detalle más mínimo cerca de mí. Unos dedos tibios se posaron en mi mejilla suavemente, con cuidado, provocándome un respingo. Luego la mano entera acarició mi rostro.

-Bella…- susurró alguien muy cercano a mí. Esa voz si la reconocí, pero a medias, porque percibí en ella un dejo de… ¿miedo? ¿terror? No lo sabía. Pero parecía bastante preocupada.

En un esfuerzo descomunal logré levantar los párpados, mostrándome únicamente la cara de Jacob a mi izquierda, a unos milímetros de la mía. Al ver que abría los ojos, éste me sonrió abiertamente, pero luego ponerse serio en un segundo y con la mirada recelosa.

-Bella, ¿cómo te sientes? – preguntó, despacio, como si mi respuesta fuera a matarlo. No comprendí por qué estaba así. De hecho no recordaba nada acerca de las últimas horas, así que me limité a estirarme para tratar de abrazarlo, buscando más tiempo para pensar y averiguar qué había sucedido.

Jake cambió su expresión de un segundo al otro, y una sonrisa se abrió paso por su rostro cuando me erguí lo suficiente para llegar a él y lo rodearlo con mis flacos brazos. Jacob me envolvió con los suyos, apoyando su pera en mi cabeza.

-Ay, Bells, ¡Cómo me alegro que te lo hayas tomado tan bien! Temí que no lo pudieras aceptar, más aún cuando te desmayaste… - comentó distraídamente mientras acariciaba mi espalda con sus manos. Horrorizada, comprobé que había una parte importante de la historia que había olvidado. Despacio, muy despacio, las imágenes comenzaron a acudir a mi mente, de a poco. Primero me vi con Jake caminando hacia el bosque. Luego aparecieron los… los lobos. Por último el beso de Jacob y luego… luego ese enorme lobo que… que había salido de donde había entrado… de donde había entrado Jake…

Comencé a atar cabos, me costó, pero logré darme cuenta de la espantosa verdad: ¡mi novio era un hombre lobo! No dije nada ni hice movimiento alguno, lo último que quería es que Jake se enojara conmigo por asustarme y me atacara. Él me había dicho algo antes de irse… ¿Pero qué era? No lo recordaba y eso me molestaba bastante.

Me separé lentamente de él y pude observarle la cara. Su antigua expresión de miedo y terror había sido cambiada por una de ternura y amor, pero al ver que me alejaba de él nuevamente se tensó.

-¿Qué pasa, Bells? – inquirió luego de unos segundos.

Lo miré asustada. No sólo tenía un hombre lobo a mi lado, sino que éste se empeñaba en que no me separara de él.

-¿Dónde… dónde estoy? ¿Qué hora es? – indagué tartamudeando, lentamente.

La cara de Jacob se desfiguró y parecía estar a punto de que le cayeran las lágrimas.

-¿Entonces… entonces no recuerdas nada? ¿Nada de nada?

-Sí recuerdo cosas, pero lo que no me cuadra es dónde estoy. – Jake se tranquilizó, como aceptando que yo no tenía amnesia.

-Es… es la casa de Paul, uno de mis amigos… - señaló a uno de los chicos que estaban a mi derecha. Recién en ese momento me percaté de que ellos estaban ahí. - Y son las seis y media, te las has pasado durmiendo

-Ah, hola. Lo siento, no los vi. – comenté como si nada, intentando parecer relajada, cosa que me costaba bastante sabiendo que era una casa llena de lobos, aunque ahora todos estuvieran en forma humana. Esto explicaba por qué tanto Jake como sus amigos eran tan musculosos.

-Bells, ellos es Sam, Seth, Embry, Jared y Quil. – Los señaló uno por uno, mientras que los aludidos sonreían al ser nombrados.

-Mucho gusto…- susurré lentamente, pero en ese momento todo cambió. Me sentí mareada de nuevo y un olor a óxido y sal me aturdió por completo. Sangre. Si no estuviera Jacob a mi lado para agarrarme de los brazos, hubiera caído de bruces al piso.

-¡¿Bella? ¡¿Estás bien? – gritó Jake en seguida. - ¡¿Bella?

-Estoy… estoy bien, Jake, no te preocupes. – susurré como pude y me senté en el sillón donde había estado acostada. Palpé mi cabeza y pude contemplar que mi mano estaba roja. Me sentí mareada de nuevo, pero no me caí. Oh, oh, pensé. Seguramente me lo había hecho al desmayarme cerca del bosque. Jake me miró desconfiado, como dudando si creerme o no, pero no tuvo tiempo suficiente para dudar, porque la puerta se abrió de golpe y apareció allí la última persona a la que esperaba encontrar en ese lugar…

…

Bueno, les dejé tres capítulos porque son malditamente cortos y no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Espero que les guste! Les agradecería que si pueden me recomienden, porque da pena decirlo pero tengo sólo dos lectoras :( Gracias por leer!


	16. Chapter 16

_Novela: Luces lejanas._

_Capítulo 16. Desesperación._

_(Narra Edward)_

Hacía ya rato que andaba dando vueltas por La Push, pero no lograba oír los pensamientos de esos estúpidos perros gigantes. Pasé por todas las calles que habían en La Push, prestando especial atención a las calles que estaban cerca de las casa de esa manada.

Cuando estaba a punto de tomar el móvil y discar el número de Alice, recordé que la casa de Paul, uno de esos perros, estaba a las afueras del pueblo, la única casa que no había visitado. Me golpeé la cabeza por el disgusto de haber olvidado eso y pisé el acelerador del Porshe a fondo, mientras giraba el volante para hacer una vuelta en U.

Ya en el camino correcto, comencé a buscar aquél hedor que despedían los lobos. Lo encontré alrededor de toda la casa de Paul, pero también sentí un olor diferente, dulce, como la miel, aunque ésta no me gustara. Era un olor que embriagaba, que me hacía sentir bien. Me pellizqué el brazo y me recordé que tenía un trabajo que hacer, por lo qué bajé del auto y al llegar al porche de la casa, abrí la puerta de una patada.

El aroma que había sentido anteriormente invadió todos mis sentidos, hipnotizándome, diciendo que avanzara. Escruté el interior de la casa y pude ver a los siete lobos rodeando un sillón. Cuando vi quién era la persona que estaba recostada en él, me quedé sin aire, por más que no fuera necesario respirar. Era ella. Traté de concentrarme, debía sacarla de allí, pero cometí el error de inspirar por la nariz. Un ardor que hacía tiempo no sentía recorrió mi garganta de principio a fin. Mis instintos se aguzaron y en la habitación ahora sólo veía una persona. Bella. Todo odio hacia ella que en algún momento hubiera podido tener, se disipó. Mi objetivo, mi presa, mi alimento. Era mía y nadie me quitaría su sangre. El monstruo de mi interior gruñó y me di cuenta de esto estaba mal, muy mal. No había pasado ni un segundo y ya estaba pensando formas y formas de matarla. _Tiene los ojos negros, tiene hambre…, _escuché que pensó alguien. _Va a pasar sólo sobre mi cadáver, a ella no le toca ni un pelo, _siguió la misma voz. Luego de un poco, cuando logré controlarme, reconocí esa voz como la de Jacob Black, macho Beta podría decirse, porque aunque tenía todos los genes para ser el Alpha, Sam le había ganado el puesto hacía mucho. Sonreí ante lo irónico de la situación. Ellos siete, yo uno. Ah, y una humana tonta pero que olía como una ángel, de por medio.

-¿Qué te ríes? – me espetó Jacob, sin saber si mirar a Bella o a mí.

-Nada perrito, nada. – tranquilamente me apoyé en el marco de la puerta, relajado, a pesar de la situación.

-Entonces vete de aquí, chupasangre, no te queremos cerca de estos lares nunca más.

-No lo creo. – repliqué. Luego con un dedo señalé a Bella. – Me la llevo. Sin ella no me marcho. – Contemplé con fascinación que la cara de Jacob se demacraba. _No, ella no, por favor, no,_ pensó_. Te daré lo que quieras, pero yo la amo, por favor. _Lo miré sorprendido. ¿Él la amaba? Eso estaba mal. Se llevaba a enojar… y adiós Isabella. Alice lo haría puré. Y, por supuesto, como buen hermano, yo la ayudaría. – No hay trato. – Respondí. – No hay posibilidad de cambio. – Sonreí malévolamente para asustarlo, pero ni se inmutó, sólo se limitó a caminar un paso, hasta interponerse entre Bella y yo, protegiéndola. – Yo nunca le haría daño. – protesté como respuesta. Luego dudé, según la visión de Alice… si lo haría…

-Oh, sí, sí que lo harás. ¡Pero no yo no lo permitiré! – gritó Jacob. Cómo por arte de magia, los otros seis se le unieron, como una reja hasta donde estaba Bella. Bella. ¿Qué pensaría de todo esto? ¿Ya lo sabría? Le busqué la mirada. Ella estaba sentada en el sillón, agarrándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza con una mano y con la otra se tapaba la boca. Tenía los ojos fuera de las órbitas y parecía que se iba a desplomar en un segundo. Me miraba anonadada y asustada por lo que estaba sucediendo.

-No, no lo haré. Sólo quiero llevarla con Alice. No saben lo histérica que se puso esta mañana porque no sabía nada de ella. Y ni les digo cuando se enteró de que Bella venía para aquí, casi le da un ataque.

-¿Y a tu estúpida hermana qué le importa ella, si se puede saber? – gruñó Sam.

-Mi hermana… no es… estúpida… - jadeé. – Y sí, sí le importa, porque eran amigas de la infancia.

A Jacob se le doblaron las piernas y casi se cae del susto. Sonreí de nuevo. Eso no se lo esperaba, sin duda alguna.

-¿Se conocían? Entonces, ¿ellas ahora son amigas? – yo sólo asentí. Ahí definitivamente Jacob no pudo más y se desplomó en el piso, agarrándose la cabeza. Ahora es, me dije. Era el momento perfecto, todos los lobos estaban rodeando a Jacob para saber cómo estaba. Genial. Corrí hasta el sillón sin que nadie me viera, siquiera Bella, que estaba mirando a Jacob desde el sofá. Sin pensarlo dos veces y sin darle tiempo a Bella de reaccionar, llegué hasta ella y la levanté en vilo.

-¿Qué diablos…? – No la dejé terminar porque le tapé la boca con un dedo para que se callara. Ella enmudeció y sin mirar hacia atrás salí casi volando de la casa por la puerta trasera. Un segundo después se escucharon gritos y alaridos dentro de la sala. No tengo tiempo de ir hacia el auto, me dije. Debo correr. Y eso hice. Corrí durante casi quince minutos, sin rumbo fijo, solo alejándome de allí. Gemí por el auto. Quién sabe que le harían. Y lo que me haría Alice por haberlo dejado allí. De seguro trataría de matarme. Ahora estaba corriendo por la carretera, en el asfalto. No había ningún auto a la vista. Lobos tampoco.

-¿A dónde me llevas, puede saberse? – Me espetó Bella. La miré sin dejar de correr. Parecía bastante enfadada, ya que tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Eso no importa, mientras que sea lejos de ellos. Te pueden hacer mucho daño, ¿sabes? – comenté como si nada, mientras la seguía mirando, tranquilo.

-Ah, claro, porque tú no, ¿verdad? – rió amargamente durante unos segundos. Me paré en seco, por lo que casi me caí. Tenía razón. Yo era tan o más peligroso que ellos. Argg, odiaba ser lo que era. Ella se bajó de mis brazos y comenzó a caminar por la carretera, hacia el este. No se dio vuelta a mirarme, pero decidí seguirla por precaución y porque seguía hablando. – ¿Tú que eres? – Me limité a mirarla azorado, sin responderle nada. – Ah, ahora eres mudo… Muy bien. Así es mejor, a ver si en este pueblo loco de porquería alguien me escucha alguna vez.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? – conseguí articular. Ella se volteó y quedó de frente a mí.

-Te crees muy listo, ¿verdad? Y también te crees que yo soy tonta. Pues te doy la noticia de que no. Ellos son lobos. Repito, ¿Tú que eres? Porque estate seguro de que sé que ustedes humanos no son. Ni tú, ni tus hermanos. Apuesto dinero a que tampoco lo son tus padres adoptivos, si es que eso son…– replicó con tono firme y decidido.

-No… No sé si puedo decírtelo. – respondí de forma entrecortada. ¿Cómo sabía todo eso?

-No preguntes cómo lo sé, sólo lo sé. Eso es lo que importa. Además tengo alguna que otra prueba, ¿no te parece?

-¿Pruebas? Argg, ven. – resoplé mientras caminaba hacia el borde de la carretera, en la linde con el bosque. – Habla. Te escucho.

-¡Al fin alguien que lo hace! – la miré extrañado. – Luego te explico eso. Mira, sé que no sois humanos, no son lobos, porque no son como Jake y sus amigos…

-¿Es que ya lo llamas por su apodo? – espeté con tono feo.

-Sí. Bueno, lo hacía… Ahora ya no sé si tengo derecho alguno de hacerlo. No sé siquiera si lo volveré a ver… - Al terminar de hablar se puso llorar.

-No, por favor, no llores. Lo lamento, no debí hablar así de él. Se nota que era importante para ti. – Me puse a preguntarme cuánto lo sería. Ella no paró de llorar. Suspiré e hice algo de lo que luego me arrepentí, pero que no deshice. Ella se había encaminado a sentarse en el tronco de un árbol caído, así que me acerqué a ella y me senté a su lado. Bella continuaba llorando, así que me acerqué más y pasé mi brazo por su cuello, atrayéndola hacia mí para que llorara sobre mi hombro. Así lo hizo ella, hasta que se calmó y levantó la mirada hasta encontrarse con la mía. – A ver, cuéntame acerca de las pruebas y tus teorías.

-Teorías no tengo ninguna. Y pruebas tengo cinco. La primera es que todos ustedes tienen ojos dorados. Sería normal que o la parte Cullen o la parte Hale de la familia los tuviera, pero no todos. Dos, que corriste ya dos veces a una velocidad inhumana. Tres, que respondiste a cosas que Jake ni siquiera dijo. No sé cómo, pero lo hiciste. Cuatro, que ahora tienes los ojos color negro. Los colores de los ojos no cambian, al menos no tan radicalmente. Y cinco, ya no sé qué es real y qué es mentira. Ya no se qué creer al haber visto los lobos. Puede haber cualquier cosa en este mundo.- Cuando terminó la miré con los ojos como platos. Tenía razón. Se acomodó en el tronco, separándose levemente de mí, pero no lo suficiente como para que yo tuviera que quitar mi brazo, la verdad es que estaba cómodo.

-Inteligente. Cuéntame lo del apodo y lo de que nadie te escucha y luego yo te digo lo que soy. – propuse.

-Trato hecho. – susurró. – Lo del apodo… es porque tengo… tenía, bastante confianza con él. Éramos pareja… - musitó. Eso me tiró al piso. ¿Una humana de pareja con un hombre-lobo? Inaceptable. – Y respecto a lo de que nadie me escucha… es que Ashley se enojó porque me encontró besándome con Jake… No sé por qué. Y ella era la única con la que hablaba acerca de lo extraños que eran ustedes… Con mi padre de eso no puedo hablar… Ahora estoy sola… - Me quedé helado. ¿Ese perro la había besado? La podría haber matado… - Y ahora sí. ¿Qué eres?

-Mmm. Está bien. Te voy contando una cosa… Nunca vas a estar sola, siempre van a estar mis hermanos contigo… Siento mucho la actitud que tuve el día que nos conocimos, algún día te la explicaré, pero el punto es que… ahora, luego de conocerte mejor, también yo voy a estar a tu lado, siempre… - susurré.

Ella me miró y me sonrió.

-Gracias.

–Y de acuerdo a lo que soy… Yo soy… Soy un vampiro. – contemplé que se le ponía la cara pálida. – Pero no te asustes. No matamos personas, sólo nos alimentamos de animales. Nos consideramos vegetarianos. – Reí ante su cara de sorpresa. Ella suspiró, murmuró algo así como un "está bien" y se acercó para apoyar su cabeza en mi hombro otra vez. En ese momento sentí el aroma embriagador de nuevo, pero estaba vez muchísimo más concentrado. Dios… Tenía un enorme corte en la cabeza del cual brotaba mucha sangre… No sé como no lo había visto antes… Mi mente se nubló y…

El monstruo rugió dentro de mí, diciéndome que la matara allí mismo, que no esperara un momento más, que ella estaba distraída, no sentiría nada, ni siquiera mis colmillos al penetrar en su cuello.

Estaba seguro de eso, pero no podía matarla allí, estábamos en la orilla de la carretera, por más que no venía nadie en ese momento, no sería difícil que un humano que estuviera en el momento y lugar equivocado apareciera justo y me arruinara el festín, porque si me llegaba a ver, tendría que matarlo también para encubrir lo que había hecho y la sangre de Bella se enfriaría.

Conté hasta diez y sin dejar reaccionar siquiera a Bella le tapé la boca con una de mis manos y la levanté en vilo con el otro brazo. Ella trataba de zafarse, pataleaba, intentó morder mi mano incluso, pero aún así no la solté. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados, asumí que por el miedo. Corrí un poco, bosque adentro, preocupado de que alguien llegara a ver algo.

Sin pensar y con demasiada brusquedad, según me di cuenta después, la solté en el suelo, haciendo que se golpeara contra una roca. Un río de sangre salió de su nuca, manchando la roca de un rojo carmesí. Ella no… Ella no se movió… Quedó tirada ahí… Oh, no… La había matado… Su rostro pálido de un segundo a otro pareció el más hermoso que jamás había visto, con su pelo ondeado alrededor, todo le daba un aspecto encantador. No sabía por qué, pero de golpe me invadió un sentimiento de tristeza, de dolor. La había matado… Mi corazón se encogió de una manera increíble, pero justo en ese momento, dejó de haber brisa y, como instinto al sentir el aroma de su sangre, dejé de pensar racionalmente.

"Bueno, mejor, la maté sin querer, no va a sentir nada de nada" pensé luego. Me arrodillé a su lado, y para mi desgracia, pude comprobar que su corazón seguía latiendo. No la había matado entonces… Tendría que apurarme para que ella no sufriera. Poco a poco, y no para crear suspenso, sino porque la emoción de beber la sangre de un humano era enorme, más porque era la de ella, me acerqué a su cuello. Mi cuerpo se tensó en posición de ataque, no supe bien para qué si mi presa estaba ya entre mis brazos, pero qué más da, ya nada me importaba, y peor sería después… Con Alice… Con su familia…

Cuando ya estaba a unos milímetros de su cuello, ella abrió sus hermosos ojos azules, me enfocó y su mirada cambió. Su rostro, que había estado primero con miedo, al verme, cambió a la tranquilidad e… incluso a la… dulzura… según pude notar.

-Edward… ¿Por qué… haces esto? – susurró con muy pocas fuerzas. Estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, había un enorme charco a alrededor de su frágil y pequeño cuerpo. .

-Lo siento Bella… No… No pretendía hacer esto… Realmente lo siento… - Conseguí tartamudear, no se cómo, pero lo hice. Al ver que sus ojos se abrían, me di cuenta de la última cosa que creí posible en el mundo, me percaté de que lo que me había negado a creer, era verdad, pero que no lo había querido admitir. La AMABA, aunque ella fuera humana, aunque sonara imposible, pero así era, la amaba, con todo mi ser. Me di cuenta de que el dolor que había sentido cuando creía que la había matado, era porque, a pesar de negarme a creerlo, sabía que no iba a poder vivir sin ella. No podía creer lo que mi mente me estaba diciendo, no podía entender como había vivido ciego toda mi vida pensando que los humanos eran inútiles y, principalmente, ella, por ser causante de todos los problemas que ahora teníamos.

-Sí, yo también lo siento. Todo… todo es mi culpa… Lo lamento. Pero quiero que sepas… una cosa… - su corazón empezó a latir más lento y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse. Oh, oh. – desde que te vi… yo…- No pudo terminar la frase. Sus ojos se cerraron, y aunque su corazón no había dejado de latir, igual estaba muy débil. Suspiró y se quedó nuevamente quieta. ¿Ella qué? ¿Qué había querido decir? Mi mente trataba de buscarle la vuelta a todo eso, pero no lo lograba. Para mi suerte, una brisa en seguida pasó por entre nosotros, llevándose su aroma tan dulce. Recién en ese momento pude pensar con claridad. Carlisle y Alice, debía llamarlos, en ese mismo instante.

Me levanté rápidamente, alejándome de ella. Luego de hablar con ambos para que acudieran a donde me encontraba, Carlisle para curarla y Alice para pegarme, cerré el celular de un golpe y me acerqué a Bella de nuevo.

-Bella, lo siento, de verdad. – Tomé su mano pálida, que estaba sobre su estómago. La brisa seguía corriendo, no había peligro. Estaba segurísimo de que si los vampiros pudieran llorar, yo sería capaz de llenar el Océano Pacífico con lágrimas.

Milagrosamente, Bella, respondió a mi agarre, aunque sin fuerzas, pero entrelazó su mano con la mía. Eso me sorprendió.

-Yo… te… - comenzó a decir Bella. Respiró profundo y continuó. – Amo.

Si ya antes había estado confundido, ahora lo estaba más. Ella me amaba… No sabía que hacer, decir, o siquiera pensar. Nunca había esperado que ese sentimiento de mi parte fuera correspondido por ella, jamás pensé que al saber lo que yo era, ella podría quererme de todas formas. Era algo realmente irracional. Bueno, en realidad el amor es irracional, es una de las principales reglas, pero en este caso con regla o no me parecía imposible. Estaba seguro de que lo nuestro no funcionaría, sería tan peligroso como si ella estuviera con Jacob, pero igual un dejo de esperanza de albergaba en mi corazón y me decía que quizás podría resultar, al final de todo. Junté todo el aire que pude y puse una de mis manos en su mejilla.

-Yo… también… - susurré en su oído. Ella se estremeció e intentó abrir los ojos. – No, quédate así, es mejor. Ahora vienen Alice y mi padre, él te curará. – comenté un poco nervioso.

Ella sólo asintió. No podía comprender cómo, a pesar de que casi la mataba, ella podría amarme de todas formas. Suspiré y me acerqué a su rostro lentamente. Cerré los ojos, traté de controlarme e hice rozar sus labios con los míos, provocando un suspiro de parte de Bella y una sonrisa en su rostro. No sé de dónde yo había sacado el autocontrol para hacer eso, pero de todas formas lo agradecí. Yo también sonreí y apreté más su mano dentro de la mía a la espera de que mi padre y hermana llegaran.

Cuando éstos aparecieron, Carlisle me pidió que me marchara, porque iba a haber mucha sangre de Bella en vuelta y no quería más problemas, lo que Alice aprovechó para arrastrarme unos metros y comenzar a regañarme por todo lo que había sucedido, desde Bella, el golpe y todo eso, hasta su auto, el cual Jake, hecho una furia, había destrozado. A eso le prometí que le compraría uno nuevo para navidad, lo que hizo que su actitud hacia mí cambiara favorablemente, pero de todas formas no paró de rezongar a diestro y siniestro.

…

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, significa mucho para mí. Odio que los capítulos sean tan cortos, en este tuve que juntar dos para que no fuera tan minúsculo, pero a veces es necesario hacerlo porque las cosas de un capi a otro no pegan con nada… Bueno, gracias de nuevo! (:**


	17. Chapter 17

_Novela: Luces lejanas._

_Capítulo 17. Mejorando._

_(Narra Bella)_

No comprendía qué sucedía. Sólo veía a través de mis párpados una penetrante luz que estaba sobre mí. ¿Había muerto? Lo dudaba, sentía demasiados ruidos para que eso fuera el cielo. De repente, la luz se apagó. Todo volvió a la oscuridad, lo que mis ojos agradecieron. Comencé a escuchar más voces a mí alrededor. Una, muy cerca de mí, casi en mi oído.

-Bella, por favor, despierta…- era la voz de un ángel… era una voz hermosa… yo la conocía… era la de MI ángel… Una mano fría tomó la mía. Sí, era la de ÉL.

Me moví un milímetro, para que ese ángel supiera que estaba despertando, pero me costaba abrir los ojos. Sentí un revuelo de papeles en la habitación, y luego unas cuantas respiraciones agitadas. Las conté, tenía tiempo de sobra. Eran seis. Empecé a preguntarme quiénes serían las otras cinco respiraciones, descartando obviamente la de mi ángel, mi Edward.

Abrí los ojos, lentamente, con pereza, y observé que frente a mí estaba Alice, lo que me hizo pegar una verdadero respingo, no esperaba encontrarla tan cerca. Como pude, escruté el resto de la sala. A mi izquierda estaban Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper. A mi derecha estaba… Edward, que me miraba sonriente, pero preocupado y detrás de él se encontraba mi padre.

-Bella… - susurró Edward, mientras que colocaba su mano derecha en mi mejilla. Su tacto me dio escalofríos, estaba helado, pero cuando él iba a quitar su mano para que yo dejara de temblar, levanté mi dedo índice, le murmuré un "no" tan leve que sólo él podría escucharlo y la dejó en el lugar. Sonreí ante eso, lo que él devolvió con una sonrisa más feliz que la anterior. – Estoy tan contento de que por fin despertaste…-musitó cerca de mi oído. – Realmente lo siento. – agregó luego, sólo para mí.

Recién en ese momento Charlie se corrió, acercándose a mí. Caminó lentamente, hasta que llegó a donde yo me encontraba y me abrazó fuertemente. Luego de varios "ay" de mi parte, Alice logró quitarlo de mi lado. Le sonreí levemente a todos, hasta que lentamente todos comenzaron a poner excusas para irse. Charlie acotó que todos tenían que volver al instituto, que no podían seguir faltando. ¿Es que ya habían empezado las clases? Edward insistió en quedarse, hasta que Charlie no muy confiado cedió. Mi padre se fue a la comisaría, debía hablar con una persona que había visto algo extraño en la zona de La Push. Me puse a pensar sino habrían visto lobos… o gente que corría muy rápido… reí ante eso un poco.

Cuando Charlie se fue, Edward se acercó más a mí. Tenía los ojos dorados de nuevo, como cuando lo conocí. Se había alimentado. Sonreí al verlo a mi lado.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – inquirió luego de un rato de estar en silencio, de estudiarnos mutuamente con la mirada.

-Creo que bien. Dime una cosa… ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? ¿Ya han empezado las clases? – Edward se tensó a mi lado, estaba segura de que era porque no le gustaba hablar de lo que había sucedido.

-Bueno… Luego de lo que pasó, mi padre, Carlisle, te trajo aquí. Eso fue el jueves… Hoy estamos a miércoles… Tú no habías dado ninguna señal de estar bien… Eso nos tenía bastante asustados. Yo me la he pasado todo el tiempo aquí, sólo me fui a buscar ropa para traer para acá, porque no sabía cuánto tiempo demorarías en despertar… Las clases empezaron el lunes, los demás han ido, pero yo he preferido quedarme contigo. – Me quedé atónita por lo que él había dicho. Luego, se acercó más a mi oído. – Hay muchas cosas sobre mi familia y yo que tengo aún que explicarte, una de ellas, es que somos inmortales. Ya hice este año de secundaria pila de veces, podría alardear de que sé más incluso que los maestros. – Rió un poco. Yo seguía sin poder creerlo. – Cuando te mejores, te prometo que con mis hermanos te vamos a contar todo, no te preocupes. Ahora, descansa, así te mejorarás más rápido. – Comentó, al tiempo que se alejaba levemente de mi cara. Yo sólo negué con la cabeza, y él me miró confundido. Le hice señas de que se acercara más a mí. Cuando él lo hizo, lentamente, acerqué mis labios a los suyos. Él puso una mano en mi mejilla, y me besó tiernamente. Cuando nos separamos, yo tenía la respiración levemente agitada y el una sonrisa en su rostro. Tonto. Era tremendo egocéntrico.

Se sentó en el borde de la camilla. Así pasaron los días, me dormía en las noches con su mano entrelazada con la mía y me despertaba en las mañanas con su mano acariciando mi mejilla. En las tardes, recibía las visitas de mis amigos vampiros, pero la que nunca apareció, fue Ashley. Con el correr de los días, Edward me había explicado algunas cosas, como que él leía mentes, que Alice veía el futuro, que Emmett podía hacer que las personas creyeran cosas que no eran ciertas, que Rosalie controlaba a las personas y que Jasper controlaba las emociones, aunque me costara creerlo. Me contó cómo era eso de que eran inmortales y lo de la velocidad.

-Edward, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? - pregunté una tarde, cuando estábamos solos.

-Por supuesto. – respondió él volteándose de la ventana para observarme.

-Tú sabes por qué razón está Ashley enojada conmigo, ¿verdad? – inquirí cuando él se acercó a mí. Él sólo asintió. - ¿Y me lo vas a contar? – Él negó. - ¡Vamos Edward! Sabes que necesito saberlo para aclarar todo con Ashley. – Edward bufó y se masajeó la sien derecha.

-De acuerdo. Resulta que Ashley logró entablar contacto con Jacob hace unos años, cuando ustedes vinieron a Forks, intercambiaron e-mails y comenzaron a chatear casi todos los días… Con el paso del tiempo se convirtieron en novios. Cuando ustedes vinieron a Forks la semana pasada, ella tenía la esperanza de que con Jacob siguieran siendo novios, pero al Jacob encontrarse contigo, dejó de lado a Ashley por ti. Por eso ella está tan furiosa, porque Jacob la cambió por su propia hermana. Ella está en tu casa, encerrada en su habitación, no quiere salir de su cuarto.

-¡Por Dios! – exclamé. – Yo no sabía eso… Ashley nunca me lo contó. De haberlo sabido, le hubiera pegado unos buenos golpes a Jacob, ya va a ver ese cuando lo vuelva a ver…

-Oh, no. No te preocupes, yo ya lo he hecho por ti. – Lo miré asombrada. – No, es broma. – Comenzó a reír a carcajada limpia. – Yo no lo he hecho, pero debo decir que Alice sí. Se enojó mucho porque Jacob destrozó su auto, y luego de ayudarte a ti, volvió a darle su merecido. Debo decir que quedó medio maltrecho al principio, pero los lobos se curan rápido. – Un punto a favor de Alice, le debía una. – Y no creo que lo vuelvas a ver, porque los lobos no pueden pasar a esta zona. Y… nosotros tampoco a La Push.

-¿Y cómo es que han entrado el otro día? – pregunté sin entender.

-Realmente, es un tratado. Como nosotros lo cruzamos, se ha roto, pero ya veremos que hacer para arreglarlo todo con los lobos. ¡Son tan tercos!

Reí ante eso.

-Sí que lo son, yo te lo puedo confirmar. – seguimos riendo durante un rato, hasta que apareció Carlisle y dijo que tratara de tranquilizarme, que no me iba a hacer bien reírme tanto, por lo que tuve que tratar de calmarme.

-Entonces, ¿Ashley está bien? ¿Ha empezado ya el instituto? – pregunté luego de un rato.

-Sí a ambas cosas. Pero no se ha relacionado con nadie, no tiene amigas, anda sola y se va a pie a casa porque no tiene nadie que la lleve. – Eso me hizo pensar, tendría que comprarme un auto, para llevarla y traerla, pero luego deseché la idea, seguro que no querría ir conmigo, no después de lo que pasó.

Por fin me soltaron el viernes. Me había perdido una semana de clases, que fiasco. Pero igual la había pasado muy bien con Edward, era muy dulce conmigo, no como los demás chicos que están contigo un día y al siguiente te dejan de lado. Había sido afortunada en ese sentido. A partir del mismo viernes, Edward comenzó a venir todas las noches a casa, me había contado que no dormía, así que luego de la cena siempre entraba por la ventana, se recostaba a mi lado y yo me dormía en sus brazos.

Los primeros días de clases fueron un poco aburridos, a pesar de que con Edward habíamos llegado una semana tarde, no pusieron problema y siguieron dando las clases de forma normal, pero como era un repaso no fue muy divertido. Ashley no me hablaba, ni en el Instituto, ni en casa, ni siquiera si nos chocábamos de frente. Yo trataba en vano de hacerle entender que yo no sabía nada en ese momento, pero ella sólo me ignoraba.

De todas formas me las ingenié para no pasarla tan mal en clases, ya que Edward podía ser muy convincente cuando quería, e hizo que la secretaria le cambiara los horarios para poder estar la mayor parte de las clases conmigo. Las únicas clases en las que estábamos separados eran en matemática y en física, pero igual no había problema, porque no sentábamos juntos en el almuerzo todos los días.

Así comenzaron a pasar las semanas, entre clases un poco aburridas y almuerzos con Edward. Por suerte, no peleábamos mucho, solo discusiones muy leves, pero nada más. Realmente nos llevábamos de maravilla, éramos como el uno para el otro. Últimamente, Edward estaba emperrado en llevarme él desde mi casa al instituto y desde el instituto a mi casa. Al principio me había negado, pero al final terminó convenciéndome, o más bien lo hizo su auto, porque he de decir que el Volvo plateado que él conducía, era hermoso y tentador.

Un día, más precisamente el viernes 4 de noviembre, Alice se me acercó bailando al salir de la clase de Matemática.

-Hola Bella, ¿cómo estás? Bah, ni me respondas, ya se que bien. ¡Oye! Con Rose ya fuimos a buscar los vestidos para mañana a Port Angeles, ¿tú ya fuiste?

-Hola Alice. Estoy bien. Pero, ¿A qué vestidos te refieres? – pregunté luego de responder todas sus interrogantes.

-Bella, ¿sabes a qué día estamos? – inquirió mirándome asombrada.

-No. – confesé.

Alice comenzó a murmurar cosas incomprensibles, salvo por algunas palabras, como "¡Qué descuidada!" o "¡Cómo no se dio cuenta!" "Qué estúpido" al tiempo que me arrastraba hasta dentro del salón del cuál yo acababa de salir.

-Mira. – dijo furiosa. Cuando dirigí mi mirada hacia dónde Alice estaba señalando, me quedé sin aire. Sí, tenía sentido que estuviera enojada, más con el problema que se nos presentaba en ese momento. - ¿ÉL no te dijo nada de nada? – preguntó remarcando la persona. Yo sólo negué. Alice bufó y acto seguido comenzó a despotricar contra mi hermoso novio.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capi! Les quería contar que escribí un one hace un tiempo y lo subí a FF, se llama Recordando el Pasado. Espero que lo lean y les guste! Gracias por leer y por los reviews (:**


	18. Chapter 18

_Novela: Luces lejanas._

_Capítulo 18. Preparativos y reconciliaciones. _

Luego de toda esa escenita por parte de Alice, mi amiga vampiro y yo nos dirigimos a la cafetería, en busca del fugado Edward, el que yo había visto al salir de mi clase de matemática, pero que se había ido pitando al captar lo enojada que estaba Alice.

Lo encontramos sentado en una mesa más alejada de las demás, junto a Emmett y Jasper, respondiendo algunas preguntas no formuladas por parte de éstos y mirando serio a Alice.

Mi amiga duendecillo se paró enfrente a la mesa, con el ceño fruncido a tal punto que casi se le tocaban las cejas. Empujó la bandeja que estaba delante de Edward y lo agarró de la camisa.

-Tú. Yo. En el estacionamiento. – Bramó en seguida.

-Creo que lo que quieres hablar bien puede ser tratado delante de Bella. – Respondió el aludido antes de agarrarla por la muñeca y obligarla a soltarlo. – Ven Bella. – Me llamó indicando que me sentara a su lado. Así lo hice y el pasó su brazo por encima de mi hombro.

-¿Es que no pensabas llevarla al baile? ¡No le habías dicho nada! No sé como no me di cuenta… ¡Eres tan tonto! – comenzó a rezongar Alice.

-No. Si. No sé. Y por último no. – Respondió en orden mi Edward, tranquilamente. ¿Qué? ¿No me pensaba llevar? De acuerdo, no es que me alegrara mucho la idea de acudir, pero sentía una punzada de dolor hacia Edward por ni siquiera preguntarme. Edward en ese momento me miró, y al ver mi expresión de tristeza, su hermoso rostro se descompuso de una manera instantánea. Llevó una de sus manos a mi mejilla, acariciándola levemente. – Bella… Amor… Lo siento… Sé que te conozco desde hace poco, pero he aprendido muchas cosas acerca de ti… Entre las cuales que te avergüenza bailar en público, por eso no he hecho nada… Para no ponerte bajo la presión de aceptar… ¿Es que querías ir? Realmente lo lamento… Las entradas ya se agotaron… Pero creo que podría convencer al director para que nos deje entrar de todas formas… Lo que sea para hacerte feliz…

No lo dejé terminar de hablar, ya que puse mi dedo índice en su boca para acallarlo. Él me miró sorprendido, pero no dijo nada, se limitó a escuchar.

-Edward, no te preocupes. Tienes razón acerca que no me agrada demasiado bailar, menos en público, así que no te angusties. No preciso ir a un baile para ser feliz, lo soy simplemente a tu lado. – Sonrió ante eso. – Te quiero a ti, no un estúpido baile.

-¿Estás segura? – Sólo asentí. – Está bien… Pero de todas formas me vas a dejar compensarte por eso, ¿verdad? – Quise negarme, pero me lo impidió en el momento en el que sentí sus labios estrellarse contra los míos. Comencé a devolverle el beso, con entusiasmo. Con una sonrisa traviesa y ojos divertidos, se alejó de mí rápidamente, antes de que yo no aguantara el trato de no lanzarme a besarlo demasiado emocionada. Fruncí el ceño ante lo que hizo, pero él sólo amplió su sonrisa socarrona aún más. Idiota. Era un engreído.

-¿Y cómo pretendes hacer eso? – inquirí curiosa.

-Ya lo verás. – fue la única y frustrante respuesta que obtuve.

El día pasó sin más sobresaltos, física fue un engorro, ya que no estaba con Edward, el cuál no vi en todo el resto de la tarde, así que se me hizo insoportable. Junto a mí se había sentado un chico llamado Mike, que había conocido en mi primer día de clases. Era bastante fastidioso, demasiado parlanchín, y, al igual que los demás estudiantes varones del Instituto, excesivamente amable. Edward me había dicho que por ser la nueva, todos estaban enamorados de mí, y que, al verme con él, se ponían tan celosos que ya no soportaba la idea de oír sus pensamientos. Al principio reí con eso, porque no lo creía, pero con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta de que él había tenido razón. Si esto continuaba así enloquecería.

A la hora de la salida, perezosamente me apoyé contra el Volvo plateado de Edward, a la espera de que él llegara.

Pero no lo hizo.

Después de casi quince minutos, espantosamente aburrida, pero también preocupada, busqué con la vista el convertible de Rose, pero no estaba. Qué extraño. Miré hacia dentro del coche de mi novio y recién en ese momento me percaté de que había una nota dentro, en el lugar del copiloto, con mi nombre y su firma.

Tanteé el pestillo, el cual sorpresivamente estaba si tranca. Me metí de apuro, tomé la nota y la leí agitada.

"_Bella, lo lamento, pero con los chicos nos hemos ido antes, tenemos algunas cosas que hacer… que no pueden esperar. Te dejé mi coche, para que no te vayas a pie, de lo cuál sé eres muy capaz. Vete con él a tu casa, ya luego lo recogeré yo, en la noche. No te preocupes por mí, ¿de acuerdo? Cuídate mucho, por favor. _

_Por siempre tuyo, con amor,_

_Edward"_

¿Qué? ¿Se había ido antes? ¿Y no me había dicho nada? ¿Y me había dejado su auto? Que increíble… No podría creérmelo… ¿Y las llaves? ¿Cómo me iba sin las llaves del auto? Pero en un momento de inteligencia, no muy frecuentes en mí, dirigí mi mirada hacia el contacto. Sí, allí estaban, puestas. No pude evitar sonreírme. Sí que Edward no tenía miedo alguno de que le robaran el coche… Pensándolo mejor… Creo que serían más bien los ladrones lo que tendrían miedo de robárselo… Eso me saco una carcajada.

Salí del auto, cerré la puerta del copiloto y lo rodeé por delante. Al llegar al otro lado abrí la puerta, me senté y prendí el motor. Sonaba tan lindo, apenas hacía ruido. Estaba haciendo frío, así que prendí la calefacción y la radio. Cuando ubiqué una emisora de viejos éxitos que me gustaba, la dejé allí. Puse mi mochila en el asiento del a lado y conté hasta diez, aspirando el hermoso olor del asiento del piloto, que estaba impregnado del perfume de Edward. Realmente me alegraba que mi madre me hubiera enseñado a conducir cuando era más pequeña, y que luego me obligara a sacar la licencia.

Al mirar a mi alrededor, para dar la marcha atrás, contemplé que no había casi nadie, y los que quedaban, me miraban con los ojos como platos por ser yo quién conducía y no Edward, pero más por no verlo a él por ningún lado.

Salí del estacionamiento del Instituto cantando una canción de ABBA, Mamma mía, a todo pulmón.

Mamma mia, here I go again  
>my, my, how can I resist you<br>mamma mia, does it show again  
>my, my, just how much I've missed you<br>yes, I've been broken-hearted  
>blue since the day we parted<br>why, why did I ever let you go  
>mamma mia, now I really know<br>my, my, I could never let you go

Amaba esa canción. Pero toda alegría se fue al ver que comenzaba a llover. Primero una gota, luego otra y así hasta que ya no se veía casi nada por delante. Tanto, que tuve que prender las luces para ver hacia dónde me dirigía.

Cuando ya había dejado atrás el Instituto y me había alejado dos kilómetros más o menos, vi una figura chica y arrollada caminando por el borde de la carretera. No llevaba capucha, se estaba empapando de pies a cabeza. Pero lo peor fue ver la mochila. La reconocí al instante. Era mi hermana. Aminoré la velocidad, hasta quedar a la altura de ella y seguirle el paso sin problema alguno. Bajé la ventanilla, al tiempo que por ella entraba mucha agua.

-¡Ashley! ¿Estás loca? Por Dios, ¡Sube ya! Te vas a agarrar algo si sigues bajo la lluvia.

La aludida me miró sorprendida, primero al coche y luego a mí, pero al posar su mirada en mi rostro, el odio se apoderó de su expresión.

Negó con la cabeza en seguida, y se giró para seguir caminando. No lo dudé y seguí andando a su lado.

-¡Vamos Ash! ¿Cuántas veces he de pedirte perdón? ¿Cuántas veces he de decirte que no lo sabía? ¡Vamos! Enójate en casa, pero por favor, hazme caso esta vez, te vas a enfermar. Por favor… - Mis últimas palabras salieron tan con tono de súplica, que se volteó a mirarme.

-De acuerdo… - murmuró y yo sonreí triunfal. Miré hacia el asiento de atrás y vi una toalla azul, sonreí aún más. La tomé y la puse en el asiento del copiloto, luego de quitar mi mochila y tirarla para atrás. Ella entró y se sentó, para después dejar la mochila en su regazo.

-Gracias. – susurré, pero no obtuve respuesta. Suspiré. No desistiría hasta que me perdonara, pero eso estaba cada vez más difícil.

No hablamos nada en el camino, si no fuera por la música, la cuál había bajado casi al mínimo, el silencio hubiera sido más incómodo aún. Cuando llegamos y aparqué el coche en la entrada de la casa, Ashley se bajó corriendo y entró a la casa en un segundo. Apagué el motor y me recosté más en el asiento, sintiéndome derrotada. Me quedé así durante un rato, hasta que comenzó a oscurecer, así que tomé mi mochila y salí del coche, dejando las llaves en el contacto y entré a casa.

Todo estaba en silencio; la luz de la cocina y el comedor prendida, pero el segundo piso a oscuras. Miré hacia el sofá negro y allí estaba tendida Ashley, durmiendo a pata suelta, lanzando unos ronquidos que parecían trompetazos y tirando manotazos para todos lados. Se me escapó una risita. Ella sí que era artística para dormir. Subí a mi cuarto, prendiendo cuanta luz encontré en el camino. Dejé mi mochila sobre la cama y fui hasta mi armario. Tomé una manta y bajé las escaleras. Al llegar junto a mi hermana, la tapé con la manta y le di un beso en la frente. Probablemente si estuviera despierta, me hubiera pegado por hacer eso, alegando ya estar grande para esas cosas. Pero nunca se es demasiado grande para nada, ni siquiera para ser niño.

Me dirigí a la cocina, preparé la cena, esperando a que Charlie llegara para poner la mesa. De repente recordé que no sabría cómo explicarle a Charlie que un auto que él no conocía y que no era mío estaba estacionado en la entrada. Nerviosamente, me acerqué a escrutar por la ventana y di un respingo al ver que el Volvo ya no estaba. Mi corazón se paró. ¿Él ya habría venido a llevárselo? No sentí el ruido ni nada… Capaz que me estaba quedando sorda. Una figura al otro lado de la calle me hizo sacar una sonrisa. Era él. Ya había vuelto, bastante temprano debo decir. Edward me devolvió la sonrisa y en un segundo despareció, bueno, eso fue lo que yo vi, porque corría tan rápido que no se veía.

Justo en ese momento el coche patrulla de Charlie apareció en la esquina. Estacionó en la entrada. Entró corriendo y tirando todo por el camino.

-Perdón por la demora Bella, en la estación tuvimos algunos problemas. – comentó al tiempo que subía las escaleras.

-No pasa nada, Char… Papá. Está pronta la cena, voy a despertar a Ashley.

Escuché un débil "Ok" a través de la pared y fui hasta el comedor. Sacudí levemente a Ashley, que me miró un tanto enojada. Le comenté lo de la cena y que Charlie había llegado. Me respondió "está bien" y se levantó lentamente.

Luego de la cena, la cual transcurrió en un incómodo silencio, cada uno se fue a su cuarto. Ni bien entré me senté delante del ordenador, el que prendí, seguido de enchufar la Internet. Mientras que yo hacía esto, la puerta de mi cuarto lentamente se abrió. No me volteé a ver quién era. Ya lo sabía. Era mi hermana. Probablemente me viniera a sacar alguna cosa, ropa, accesorios, siempre lo hacía, aún cuando estaba enojada. De hecho, cuando estaba enojada tendía a sacarme más cosas de lo normal, como si quisiera dejarme sin nada.

Continué en mi mundo, enchufé los auriculares a la computadora, tenía ganas de escuchar música. Pero me desconcertó que no sentí ni abriste mi placard o los cajones, ni tampoco la puerta cerrarse. Lentamente me di vuelta, sólo para verla sentada en mi cama, abrazándose las rodillas con ambos brazos y la cara escondida.

-Yo… Lo siento. – comenzó a murmurar deprisa. - No debí enojarme contigo. Tú no sabías nada… Realmente, Bella, tú tendrías que estar enojada conmigo, por yo nunca contarte nada… No yo contigo. Creo que todo este tiempo sólo quería descargar mi ira contra Jacob, pero como no lo veo nunca, y sólo te tengo a ti, la soltaba enojándome contigo. Lo lamento, de verdad… Yo no soy así. No quise creer que lo que me decías era cierto…

No aguanté más. Que mi hermana viniera decirme eso, era realmente extraño. Dejé lo que estaba haciendo y me senté en la cama, a su lado. Ella no levantó la mirada, así que pasé mi brazo por su hombro y le levanté el mentón con un dedo.

-Ash, no te preocupes. Primero que nada, tenías todo el derecho de no haberme dicho nada, a pesar de que me duela enterarme después de tanto tiempo. Segundo… está bien que quieras descargar tu ira hacia Jacob, pero no creo que él vuelva, al menos no tan pronto, no luego de lo que pasó. Y tercero… Siempre voy a estar aquí para ti. Cuando algo te moleste, te duela o simplemente estés triste, cuéntame, quizás te puedo ayudar.

Ashley sólo sonrió y me abrazó fuertemente, a lo que yo respondí abrazándola también. Luego de un rato nos separamos, me sonrió y se despidió, diciendo que nos veríamos al día siguiente. Antes de irse, se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, mirándome desde allí.

-Bella, ¿Por qué te trajiste tú el auto plateado de los Cullens? – inquirió.

-Bueno, tú sabes que Edward Cullen es mi novio, ¿no? – Ella asintió. Eso me hizo recordar que con Edward tendríamos que formalizarlo delante de Charlie… – Bueno. Él me lleva al instituto y me trae a casa siempre en su auto; pero hoy se tuvo que ir con sus hermanos a no sé dónde, no me dijo. Pero como no quería que yo me fuera a pie, me dejó su auto, con las llaves y una nota explicando todo. Antes de la cena, un rato antes de que Charlie llegara, vino y se lo llevó a su casa. – Sonreí cuando terminé.

Ashley me miró dubitativa, asintió levemente y me sonrió, para luego irse a su cuarto a dormir.

Al final, tenía tanto sueño que apagué el computador sin haber hecho nada de nada en él y me acosté vestida, mirando el techo. Cerré los ojos, y poco después comencé a caer en el sueño, pero estaba aún un poco despierta cuando Edward entró por la ventana y se acostó a mi lado. Me susurró un "Te amo" y me envolvió con sus brazos. Le respondí que yo también, no sé bien cómo y respondí a su agarre, quedando completamente dormida en cosa de segundos entre sus fornidos brazos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Gracias por leer! Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Por favor, pásense por el one – shot que subí hace unos días, se llama Eecordando el Pasado. Espero que les guste! **


	19. Chapter 19

_Novela: Luces lejanas._

_Capítulo 19. El regalo._

Desperté bastante mareada, confundida y con dolor de cabeza. _Genial_, pensé. Me levanté de la cama y la acomodé lo mejor que pude. Luego, como zombi, marché hacia el baño a pegarme una ducha. Hacía calor, a pesar de ser invierno. Me sonreí. "Son estas cosas raras de Forks", pensé. Me vestí con un vaquero violeta, una musculosa rosada y los converse azules de siempre. Mi pelo. Gran problema. Hoy especialmente era una causa perdida, así que simplemente lo até en una coleta. Era sábado. No tenía muy claro que iba a hacer, probablemente nada, aparte claro, de los deberes del Instituto.

Cuando estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras para dirigirme a la cocina, el ringtone de mi celular me llamó la atención. Lo tomé. Era un mensaje de Alice.

"_Que ni se te ocurra ponerte eso._

_Hoy usarás el vestido azul que está colgado en tu placard, en la puerta derecha y las sandalias del estante de arriba._

_¡Besos! Alice"_

_¿Y ésta?,_ pensé. ¿De dónde sacó que tengo un vestido azul? ¡Y sandalias! Dios, debía de haber visto que pasaría el día con esto… Alice es una especie de policía de la moda. O quizás vio algo importante. Vaya uno a saber. Y yo no sabía. Le respondí que lo haría y tiré el celular sobre la cama para ir a investigar dónde estaría el supuesto vestido.

Al abrir la puerta derecha del placard, me quedé de una pieza. Sí había allí un vestido azul, muy bonito, tal como dijo Alice. Una nota estaba pegada con cinta adhesiva.

"_Ponte esto hoy. Ya verás por qué._

_Te amo._

_Edward."_

No lo dudé y me cambié en seguida. Era hermoso a decir verdad. No me quedaba mal. Encontré las sandalias y me las puse, eran bonitas, blancas, me gustaron. Estuve un buen rato mirándome al espejo de mi cuarto, hasta que sentí que alguien tocaba timbre abajo.

-¡Yo voy! – gritó Ashley al tiempo que salía como tromba de su cuarto, pasaba en frente al mío, me sonreía y bajaba las escaleras de dos en dos. - ¡Bella, es para ti! ¡Es Edward! – añadió luego con un tono más burlón al llegar abajo. Me sonrojé de sólo pensar en él.

-¡Ya voy! – respondí y comencé a bajar las escaleras lentamente, tratando de controlar mi agitada respiración.

Cuando me asomé a la sala de estar, pude ver que ésta brillaba. Sí, brillaba. Edward hacía que todo resplandeciera. Uh. Edward. Estaba… No encontré las palabras adecuadas. Esto no pintaba bien. Nada bien. Oh oh.

Él se acercó lentamente hacia mí y me tomó una mano, mientras que una sonrisita arrogante se formaba segura y airosa en su rostro perfecto.

-Vamos Bella, di algo. O al menos cierra la boca. – comentó al tiempo que soltaba una carcajada y ponía un dedo debajo de mi mentón para hacer que mi boca se cerrara. La verdad, es que ni me había dado cuenta de que la tenía abierta.

-¿Ahhh? – conseguí articular y luego me pregunté si Edward consideraría eso como una palabra. – Lo siento… No es… digamos… normal verte así. – intenté explicar entrecomillando la palabra "normal" con los dedos de una mano. Era extraño verlo de esa forma, de esmoquin. Primero pensé que estaba soñando, luego me di cuenta de que no era así, pero que aún sonaba de lo más raro. Ashley se había ido a la cocina, dejándonos solos.

Ahí me di cuenta de que Edward no sólo se había estado riendo todo el rato mientras que hablaba, sino que cuando terminé seguía riéndose y cada vez más fuerte. Fruncí el ceño, no me gustaba que se riera de mí.

-¡Oye! No te burles… - le reproché al tiempo que le daba un puñetazo en el hombro, pero que no consiguió moverlo ni un milímetro y sólo hizo que estallara de nuevo en risas, las cuales habían estado a punto de extinguirse hacía poco. Me enojé conmigo misma, no era más que una payasa de circo. – Bah. – Bufé y me solté de su agarre para caminar hacia las escaleras en busca de un saco que ponerme, tenía frío.

-¡Espera! Por favor… No te enojes. – En menos de un segundo estaba a mi lado de nuevo y tenía mi cara acunada entre sus manos. – Vine aquí y así – comentó mientras se señalaba a sí mismo – porque quería darte una sorpresa. – Sorpresas. ¿Había algo peor aún? No me gustaban las sorpresas, los regalos, simplemente me desagradaban por completo. – ¡Oh Bella! No me lo hagas difícil. Bien sabes que puedo meterte a prepo en el auto. – Sonrió maliciosamente al ver mi mueca. Suspiré y lo miré a los ojos, que estaban dorados, de color bien claro. ¡Claro! Ayer debía de haber estado cazando…

-Bueno, bueno. Pero me dejas ir a buscar un abrigo, ¿verdad? No querrás que enferme…

-Por supuesto que no. ¿Cuál quieres? – inquirió mientras me soltaba y enfilaba hacia la escalera.

-¿Cómo? – pregunté sorprendida y un poco descolgada. ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Había tenido yo la mala suerte de que me tocara el único vampiro demente del mundo? ¡Qué mal! ¡Yo no sabía ni que tenía en el armario y me preguntaba eso!

-De acuerdo. Yo elijo en ese caso. – se respondió a si mismo mientras que se encogía de hombros y desaparecía por las escaleras en dirección a mi cuarto. Al cabo de unos segundos volvía con una chaqueta celeste que tenía guardada en mi placard y que nunca usaba. Era bonita, pero me quedaba un poco grande. – Espero que te guste ésta. Me agrada el celeste, por eso la he tomado. – comentó al tiempo que me la tendía.

-Gracias. ¿Y a dónde vamos? – indagué mientras me la ponía.

-Por ahora, a ningún lado. ¿Dónde está Charlie? – susurró y luego sonrió. – En la cocina… - murmuró. – Está bien. ¿Lista?

-¿Para qué? – inquirí desconcertada.

-Para presentarme a tu padre, claro está. Él me conocerá, pero no como tu novio.

-Tienes razón… - tragué saliva. ¿Qué pensaría Charlie? Sabía que le caían bien los Cullen, pero no sabía cuánto.

Edward ni se inmutó a eso, en cambio, entrelazó nuestras manos fuertemente al tiempo que caminaba decidido rumbo hacia la cocina. Espantada, lo seguí un paso más atrás. Al llegar, Edward golpeó delicadamente la puerta.

-Ah Bella, ¿Quién era…? – empezó Charlie para luego despegar los ojos del periódico y que su vista se topara con Edward, para después ir a mi y por fin a nuestras manos. - ¿Qué sucede aquí?

-Papá, Edward vino a… - pero éste no me dejó terminar de hablar.

-Jefe Swan, luego de que ocurrió el accidente de Bella, le pedí que fuera mi novia y ella ha aceptado. He venido hasta aquí para hablar con usted y hacerlo oficial, ya que me parece irresponsable y una falta de respeto de mi parte no haberlo hecho antes.

Cuando Charlie salió de su asombro, atinó a cerrar la boca, la cual hacía rato que estaba abierta.

-Por favor, llámame Charlie. Me parece muy bien la decisión que has tomado chico. ¿Así que han estado saliendo? Supongo que debía haberlo notado por la forma en que Bella se arregla para ir al Instituto, eso no es normal en ella. De acuerdo, no hay problema, tienen mi permiso.

-Gracias Charlie. Esta tarde le voy a presentar a Bella a mis padres y capaz que pasa en mi casa el resto del día, usted ya conoce a mi hermana Alice y ya sabe lo entusiasta que es. Ellas se llevan re bien y quizás no la quiera soltar por un buen rato, al menos la va a intentar maquillar, aunque no sé si lo logre... – comentó antes de reír entre dientes, haciendo que Charlie soltara una sonora carcajada y yo me sonrojara. Par de tontos, sí que se iban a llevar muy bien. Argg. Decidí que lo mejor sería pegarle un codazo a Edward, así que junté todas mis fuerzas posibles y le pegué en el brazo, lo que obviamente no le hizo ni cosquillas, pero funcionó porque paró de reirse y continuó hablando. – Bueno, Charlie, si me disculpas, creo que nos vamos ahora, nos queda un día largo.

-Claro, claro, vayan. Bella, a las 9 aquí, ¿ok? – yo asentí, al igual que Edward. – Genial, que se diviertan. Saludos a Carlisle y Esme, hace tiempo que no paso por el hospital. ¡Ah! Y a Alice también, ¿puede ser Bella?

-Sí papá, lo haré. Te quiero, adiós. – finalicé arrastrando a Edward hacia la puerta. Cuando estuvimos afuera, suspiré aliviada, ya había pasado.

-¿Qué te sucede? – inquirió Edward riendo, al tiempo que me abría la puerta de su Volvo plateado.

-Tenía miedo, sólo eso. – de repente sentí que alguien en la casa me llamaba, pero yo ya había entrado, así que pretendía ignorarlo.

-Yo voy. – anunció Edward mientras que iba hasta la ventana de Ashley. - ¿Sí, Ashley? – preguntó.

-¡Dale esto a Bella! Lo ha olvidado. – Al mismo tiempo lanzó mi cartera negra hacia las manos de Edward, que la atrapó sin problema. - ¡Te quiero Bells! Ah, esta tarde voy a La Push a arreglar todo, llego como a las 11 de la noche, ¿ta? ¡Un beso!

¿Qué iba a hacer qué? De golpe entré en pánico, ¡mi hermana con los lobos! Eso no era bueno.

-No te preocupes. – Edward se sentó a mi lado y me pasó la cartera. Revisé que había adentro: celular, tarjeta de crédito y pañuelos. _Gracias Ash_, pensé. La verdad que me había salvado la vida. – Lo lobos no están. Están haciendo una recorrida en otras zonas y no tienen planeado llegar como hasta las 12 de la noche aquí. – informó sacándome de los pensamientos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Si Alice no puede verlos.

-Es verdad, pero hoy de madrugada fui hasta los límites y leí sus pensamientos, hasta que me pillar y tuve que huir. Debo decir que no tienen un vocabulario muy hermoso que digamos.

-Ja,ja. No me digas. Ya me lo puedo imaginar. – La verdad es que casi podía ver a Jacob despotricando. No sería raro.

-Bueno, ya vámonos, no queremos que Alice se enoje porque llegamos tarde, ¿no? – comentó arrancando el auto y saliendo de la entrada de la casa.

-Por cierto, ¿A dónde me llevas en realidad? – inquirí.

-¿Piensas que le mentiría a Charlie? Lo que dije es verdad. Iremos a mi casa, conocerás a mi madre, porque a mi padre ya lo conoces. – Tragué saliva de nuevo. – Y lo demás es una sorpresa.

-¿En serio no me lo vas a decir?

-Nop. La única pista que te voy a dar es que es la recompensa por lo del malentendido del baile. – Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. ¿De verdad pensaba hacer algo al respecto a eso? Yo había pensado haría más tonto. Él nunca era lo que yo esperaba. ¿Qué estaría tramando? – No lo descubrirías. No podrías aunque quisieras. – Argg, se ve que se me notaba en qué estaba pensando.

-Ya lo creo. Estás muy misterioso hoy. Me doy cuenta que no se te va a escapar ni una palabra. ¿Y qué tiene que ver Alice? – No pude evitar preguntar, aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Me mordí la lengua.

-Bella, no te lo voy a decir, así que no te quemes la cabeza pensando formas de hacerme escupirlo. – comentó riendo.

-Vale. – terminé y me acurruqué en el asiento, la verdad es que tenía un poco de frío.

-Ya llegamos. – anunció unos segundos después y en seguida frente a mi apareció una hermosa casa de dos pisos. ¿Él vivía ahí? Wooooooooow.

La casa era hermosa, con ventanales enormes en ambos pisos. A la izquierda se extendía un enorme garaje. Era… era precioso. Había un sendero de flores que rodeaba la casa e iba hasta la parte trasera. Edward estacionó el auto delante de la casa y al segundo estaba abriendo mi puesta. Sonreí, aún aturdida y bajé del auto. Cerró la puerta tras de mí y puso la alarma, para luego llegar a mi lado y tomarme la mano. Comenzó a llevarme hasta el porche y cuando llegamos a la puerta la abrió de una patada riendo.

-Cambia esa cara, si Alice se ve así, me va a obligar a traerte más seguido.

-¡Tienes razón hermanito! – Alice se acercó bailando hasta nosotros. - Aunque sé que luego de lo que te haré vas a venir solita hasta aquí. Claro, también con la ayuda de Rose. Pero primero te mostraremos algunas cosas.

Oh, oh. Ahora comenzaba mi tortura. Miré a Edward horrorizada, pero éste sólo continuó riendo y me dio un beso en la frente, para luego dejarme en manos de mi Satanás personal…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Espero que les haya gustado! **

**Bueno, les quería recordar el one shot que subí hace poco, Recordando el Pasado, por si no lo leyeron y les quería avisar que gracias a una lectora, Mercedes Mejia, voy a intentar seguirlo, a ver si logro convertirlo en otra historia. Gracias Mercedes! **

**Muchas gracias por leer!**


	20. Chapter 20

_Novela: Luces lejanas._

_Capítulo 20. El regalo._

Pasé el día allí. Todo el completo día allí. Primero me mostraron la casa: Era enorme. Cada vez que pensaba que habíamos terminado aparecía una habitación más. Casi me caí de espaldas cuando entré al garaje, ya que comprobé que no sólo estaban el Jeep de Emmett, el convertible de Rose y el Volvo de Edward, sino que también había un Mercedes negro y un Lamborghini plateado, supuse que sustituyendo el Porshe despedazado de Alice. Pero además, al final de la hilera de coches, había un Ferrari rojo. Ése era hermoso y me dejó hipnotizada por un rato. No pude distinguir de quién era, capaz que era de Esme o de Jasper. No sabía.

Luego de la recorrida, llegó Carlisle junto con Esme, que habían ido a comprar algunas cosas al centro de Forks, no me quisieron mostrar qué era. Realmente la belleza de Carlisle era abrumadora, no parecía tener ni una pizca de la edad que tenía. Era encantador y amable, creo que nos llevaríamos bien. Esme era tierna, dulce y hermosa también. Fue muy buena conmigo toda la tarde. Me cayó muy bien a decir verdad.

Más o menos sobre las cuatro de la tarde Alice se decidió por comenzar a torturarme y entre ella y Rose me arrastraron escaleras arriba hasta el cuarto de la duende. Allí me dieron de todo, revistas, música, libros, crucigramas. Al ver tanta cosa, me asusté, esto sí que llevaría mucho rato.

Luego de casi dos horas de que me tuvieran encerrada Alice dijo las palabras mágicas. Yo estaba ya casi dormida, sentada en una silla del tocador de Alice con los ojos cerrados. Había sentido como me habían puesto mascarillas, pintado las uñas de los pies y las manos, puesto cosas en el cabello, maquillado y otro kilo de cosas más.

-Estás lista. – anunció saltando a mi lado. – Ve al espejo del cuarto de Rose a verte.

Así lo hice y cuando me planté frente a éste, el espejo me devolvió la imagen de otra persona, una bonita, de ojos azules y pelo marrón recogido en un moño. Llevaba un vestido azul igual al mío y sandalias blancas. Su rostro denotaba sorpresa y confusión y sus facciones cambiaron cuando sonrió con un dejo de comprensión. Aunque pareciera imposible, era yo. Esa hermosa chica era yo. De un segundo al otro, a mi derecha apareció Alice con un vestido verde manzana strapless y botas negras a la altura de la rodilla. A mi izquierda apareció Rose con una vestido negro con tirantes y botas blancas con taco por la altura de la rodilla.

-Wooooow, se ven hermosas – apunté señalándolas en el espejo. Ellas me miraron e hicieron una mueca. – Sí, ya sé, me van a decir que yo también estoy bonita. Debo decir que me gusta lo que hicieron conmigo. Supongo que valió la pena tanto rato de aburrimiento. – Sonrieron de oreja a oreja y me alcanzaron un collar color turquesa y unas caravanas del mismo color. Eran bellísimas. – Gracias, es precioso preciosas. – comenté al tiempo que me ponía todo.

-De nada Bells, todo para nuestra "hermanita" menor – rió al entrecomillar la palabra. Yo sonreí y asentí. Me volví a mirarme de nuevo al espejo y me volví a maravillar conmigo misma. Estas "hermanitas" mías hacían magia.

-Bueno, bajemos, los chicos están prontos. – apuró Rose al tiempo que bajaba las escaleras de un salto y Alice y yo nos miramos, reímos y fuimos tras ella.

La casa estaba hermosa y eso que sólo estábamos en el pasillo. Se notaba que mientras que las chicas me preparaban los demás habían estado decorando. No entendía para qué, pero me gustaba. Había rosas por todos los estantes y guirnaldas por todas las paredes. Alice había planeado todo esto. De seguro terminaría volviéndome loca. Cuando pisé el último escalón, unos brazos me envolvieron y otros me taparon los ojos. Sonreí. Debían de ser Jazz y Emm.

-¡Oh vamos chicos! ¿A dónde me llevan? – inquirí forcejeando y dándole pequeños golpes a Emmett, que sólo sofocó una risa y me obligó a caminar. De un segundo a otro se pararon en seco y casi caí de bruces al piso. - ¿Me van a dejar…?

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, unos labios fríos se posaron sobre los míos. Edward. Los reconocería donde fuera. Emmett y Jasper me soltaron y pude ver a mi novio frente a mí. Él me sonrió y me volvió a besar, mientras que yo enredaba mis manos en su cabello y él me envolvía en sus fuertes brazos.

-Estás hermosa – comentó cuando me solté de él a regañadientes. Yo me sonrojé. – Quedas adorable cuando te ruborizas. – siguió, y se me escapó una risita nerviosa.

-¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer? – inquirí haciéndome la niña encaprichada e intentando cambiar de tema.

-Vamos a tener nuestro propio baile – sonrió al terminar y yo me horroricé. Edward me tomó de una mano y me empujó hacia delante hasta que nuestros cuerpos quedaron uno al lado del otro. Puso mis manos en su cuello y luego las suyas en mi cintura.

-Espera, Edward. – Conseguí decir. Él me miró extrañado. Esto de que no me pudiera leer la mente era divertido. – Sabes que no sé bailar y que me da vergüenza hacerlo.

-Sí, lo sé. Por eso…- empezó al tiempo que me levantaba levemente del piso y me ponía sobre sus pies. – Vas a estar ahí. Y que no te de vergüenza, los demás se unieron a mi idea, así que también bailarán. – Claro, con razón estaban tan bien arreglados todos.

Edward comenzó a mover los pies lentamente al ritmo de la música que Alice acababa de poner y, obviamente, yo me movía con él.

-¿Ves? ¡Estás bailando! – rió Edward al ver mi expresión sarcástica.

-Sí, pero sobre tus pies. No es lo mismo. A propósito, ¿No te peso?

-Para nada – respondió y siguió bailando de lo más entusiasmado.

Los demás también se unieron al baile y estuvimos casi dos horas entre risas, una Alice que de un segundo se creía fotógrafa profesional y nos atomizaba a Edward y a mí a flashes y un Emmett que nos hacía zancadillas cada cinco minutos. Hubiera seguido todo igual, pero mi inoportuno estómago decidió que era hora de gruñir.

-Vamos. – Edward paró de bailar. – Esme preparó algo para ti. – comentó. ¿Qué Esme había cocinado para mí? ¡Qué tierna! Para el almuerzo Edward había traído unas pizzas, las cuales no terminé. Al pasar por su lado, murmuré un "gracias" y seguí adelante, ya que Edward caminaba rápido. Al entrar a la cocina un olor exquisito me llegó. ¡Eran Spaghettis! Cada día me sorprendía más esta familia… - Come, pareces tener hambre. – pinchó Edward y así lo hice. ¡Estaba delicioso! Terminé con el plato en poco tiempo. - ¿Quieres más? Mira que soy vampiro, pero sé cocinar. Esme hizo poco porque no sabía cuánto querías y ya sabes que aquí nadie come. – rió.

-No, está bien, en serio. – Sonreí. ¡Era tan tierno! Todo esto parecía un cuento de hadas.

-Ven, quiero mostrarte algo que hice para ti. – comentó arrastrándome hacia fuera. Lo seguí medio saltando, estaba extrañamente contenta.

Edward empezó a caminar por un sendero y se paró en seco cuando éste terminó, en la boca de un bosque.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunté curiosa.

Edward se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios. ¿Qué estaría tramando?

-Súbete a mi espalda.

-¿Qué? – estallé riendo.

-Vamos, hazlo… o te subiré yo por la fuerza.

-Baaah, para qué me mato, sé que contra ti y tu súper fuerza pierdo. – sonreí y me trepé como un mono a su espalda.

Sentí como se reía, la verdad que si seguía así terminaría cayendo al piso. ¡Se sacudía tanto!

-¡Edward! Deja de sacudirte, me vas a tirar al piso, ¡y está lleno de barro! ¡Voy a ensuciar mi vestido!

-Esto está mal… - empezó Edward sin poder parar de reír. – Muy mal… Esa peque-pequeña duende te ha contagiado su pasión po-por la ropa. – consiguió terminar de decir trabucándose con las palabras.

Decidí que lo mejor sería ir a pie, obviamente se burlaría menos. Así que le pegué un manotazo en la nuca e intenté bajarme, pero puso su manos en mis piernas para evitar que lo hiciera.

-Ok, ok, está bien. No me río más. Lo juro. Claro, a menos que lo vuelvas a decir… - rió de nuevo.

-Calla, tonto. Y apresúrate. Sólo nos queda media hora, Charlie dijo a las… - pero no pude terminar la frase porque él ya estaba corriendo - nueve… Muy bien – Wooooow, corría muy rápido. – ¿A dónde me llevas? – inquirí luego de varios minutos con él corriendo y yo un tanto mareada.

-Es una sorpresa. Y no hagas pucheros ni resoples, por favor, sé que esto te encantará, tú misma lo has dicho hace un tiempo.

-¿En serio? Tendré que empezar a tener más cuidado con lo que digo… - reflexioné intentando recordar qué había dicho para que él dijera eso.

-Espero que no, porque como no te puedo leer la mente, no puedo saber si te va a gustar, por ende ésta es la única forma.

-Sé creativo. – sugerí riendo.

-Sé menos malcriada. – contraatacó.

-¡Oye! Yo no soy malcriada. Sólo que no me gustan las…

-Sorpresas. ¡No me digas! Ya lo que descubierto hace diiiiiiiias. – siguió riendo. Nunca lo había visto tan feliz.

-Dale, no tengo todo el día, corre más rápido payaso. – Edward soltó una sonora carcajada que retumbó en todo el bosque.

Unos minutos después paró en un claro, pero yo no podía ver lo que había delante por los pelos alborotados de Edward. Me bajé despacio y lo que vi me dejó sin aliento. ¡Era un hermoso prado de violetas y azaleas! No lo podía creer. Volteé para ver a Edward y éste me miraba sonriente con el júbilo resaltándole en los ojos.

-¡Es precioso! ¿Tú lo has hecho? ¿En serio? – El asintió. – Ay Edward, ¡eres un genio! Te ha quedado bellísimo.

-Bueno, Jasper me ayudó un poco. Quería que tuviéramos… eh… un lugar para nosotros solos. Sabía que te gustaría.

No pude aguantar más y me largué llorando a sus brazos, que me envolvieron fuertemente.

-¡Bella! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿He hecho algo mal?

Lo abracé con más fuerza y luego respondí.

-Para nada Edward. Tú nunca haces nada mal, por el contrario. Lloro porque te amo, lloro de la emoción. Es sólo eso. Es hermoso, Edward. Pero todo esto es como un cuento de hadas. Siento como si en cualquier momento fuera a terminar. – Edward me abrazó con más fuerza y besó mi pelo.

-No lo hará, Bells, no lo hará. Siempre estaré aquí, para ti.

Nos quedamos un rato así, abrazados, mirando la luna y las estrellas.

-Vamos bonita, debemos irnos, es hora. – Comentó Edward, separándose de mí y tomando mi mano.

-Sí, tienes razón. – dije suspirando.

Me llevó de nuevo en su espalda hasta la casa, donde se fue al garaje a buscar el Volvo, que alguien en el correr de la tarde había guardado. Yo mientras tanto me despedí de todos y prometí a Alice y Esme volver pronto. Agradecí todo y hasta incluso me ofrecí a volver al día siguiente a ayudar a quitar todo, pero Alice me dio un rotundo no, alegando que lo sacaría en la madrugada. Agotada y rendida, esperé a Edward sentada en el porche de la casa.

Pegué un salto cuando Esme se sentó a mi lado silenciosamente.

-Perdón pequeña, no quería asustarte.

-No pasa nada Esme, es que aún no me acostumbro a lo silenciosos que son todos aquí. – Esme rió de forma delicada, graciosa.

-Sí, supongo que para ti ha de ser mucha información que procesar y muchas cosas a las que acostumbrarte. – solo asentí. – ¿Sabes que él te ama mucho, no?

-Por supuesto, al igual que yo lo amo mucho a él. – susurré.

-Edward siempre fue muy solitario, me alegro que haya encontrado a la persona que alegra a su corazón, pero por sobre todo me alegra que te haya elegido a ti, porque eres un joven encantadora, entiendo claramente por qué te escogió. Tienes un corazón muy bueno y muy dulce, Bella, pocas personas lo tienen, por eso eres especial, para Edward, y para todos nosotros, que ya te consideramos parte de la familia.

-Gracias Esme… - sonreí. - ¿Puedo preguntar cómo sabes eso de mi corazón?

-Claro. Yo, a diferencia de Edward "leo" las almas de las personas. ¿Él no te lo había dicho? – negué con la cabeza. – No importa.

-¡Bella! Vamos, no quiero que el Jefe de Policía Swan me ponga una orden de restricción de acercamiento por llegar tarde. – apuró Edward que llegaba con el Volvo, riendo.

-¡Voy! – grité. – Adiós Esme, ha sido muy lindo hablar contigo. – Y salí corriendo hacia el auto.

Uhh, estaba calentito allí dentro. Me acurruqué en el asiento.

-¿Tienes frío? – inquirió Edward. Asentí y él se quitó su cazadora y me la pasó. Me la puse, estaba un poco fría, pero olía hermoso.

Edward aceleró y en menos de diez minutos estábamos frente a mi casa. Eran las nueve menos un minuto. Edward se bajó y me abrió la puerta. Yo salí y el cerró mi puerta y puedo la alarma del auto, para luego tomar mi mano y seguirme hasta la casa. Busqué la llave en mi cartera y abrí. Justo pasaba Charlie camino a la sala.

-Ah, hola Bella. – dijo Charlie. – Edward. – saludó al verlo.

-A las nueve en punto, Charlie. – sonrió mi Edward. Mi padre inconscientemente miró su reloj de pulsera y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que era totalmente verdad.

-Tienes razón, muy bien. – rió. - ¿Y cómo la han pasado? – inquirió luego.

-Genial. – dijimos a coro Edward y yo, para luego mirarnos y reír.

-Me alegro. Edward, ¿no quieres pasar? – preguntó mi padre. Bueno... Si es que era él. ¿O sería una especie de clon? La verdad que nunca lo había imaginado socializando tan bien con mi novio.

-No, gracias Charlie. Tengo que ayudar a mis padres a hacer la cena y a ordenar un poco la casa, porque entre Alice y Emmett la dejaron toda desbaratada y hecha pomada. – rió Edward y en seguida estalló la risotada de mi padre.

-Bueno, en ese caso, los dejo que se despidan, tengo que terminar de ver el partido de football que están dando. Adiós Edward. – comentó saliendo hacia el televisor de la sala como arrastrado por una especie de imán.

-Adiós Charlie. – respondió Edward. Se volteó hacia mí y sonrió. – Le caigo bien, de hecho, estaba pensando que debería venir más seguido. – Se encogió de hombros y yo reí. – Vendré esta noche. Te amo. – Se acercó y me besó tiernamente los labios. – Espero que te queden ricas las pizzas que quiere Charlie. – sonreí ante eso.

-Eso espero. Te amo. – Edward me acarició la mejilla con la yema de los dedos.

-Yo más. – Y diciendo esto se fue corriendo hacia el auto, le cuál prendió y al cuál le pisó el acelerador a fondo para salir a la calle. En un segundo se perdió de vista en la negrura de la noche. Entré a la casa sonriendo y me preparé para cocinar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Espero que les haya gustado! Hace unos días que sólo una lectora comenta, ¿no les está gustando? ):**

**Iba a subir el segundo capítulo de Recordando el Pasado pero lo dejé en mi computadora y ahora no la tengo conmigo D: Mañana lo subo sin falta. Gracias por leer!**


	21. Chapter 21

_Novela: Luces lejanas._

_Capítulo 21. Amigo nuevo_

Tal como Edward había dicho, Charlie pidió pizzas, y para mi suerte, dijo que me habían quedado ricas. Yo no comí, ya que ya había cenado en casa de Edward. Luego de la cena, decidí tomar un baño e irme a dormir, había sido un día largo para mí, demasiado. Tomé una toalla y me dirigí a la ducha. Estuve como cuarenta y cinco minutos allí. Al salir me sequé el pelo y lo até en una coleta. Me puse el pijama nuevo que me había comprado antes de llegar a Forks y cuando salí me encontré a un Edward cómodamente recostado contra la pared de mi cuarto.

-¡Edward! ¡Charlie te va a ver! – susurré.

El me ignoró y se acercó lentamente hasta mí para abrazarme.

-No me verá, está dormido. Ven. – murmuró y me levantó en vilo. Reí. – Tontuela. No hagas ruido, sino se levantará. – sonrió.

Me llevó hasta mi habitación y me recostó en la cama. Me arropó y acomodó mejor mi almohada. Luego, tomó carrera y saltó a acostarse a mi lado, sacudiendo toda la cama.

-¡Edward! Vas a romperla, no hagas eso. – le reproché y él hizo una mueca.

-Duerme ahora. Fue un día largo. – me envolvió en sus fuertes brazos y en cuestión de segundos me quedé dormida.

El día siguiente no tuvo demasiados sobresaltos. No pude visitar a Edward porque tenía que terminar las tareas del Instituto, pero él, puntual, llegó de noche a "dormir" a mi lado.

El lunes fue harina de otro costal. Había clases y para mi mala suerte, también escrito, para peor de física. Me levanté arrastrando los pies y bufando. Hice todo lo que tenía que hacer y me quedé "estudiando" un rato, si es que a dormirse sobre el libro se le puede llamar así.

Edward pasó a buscarme en su Volvo un rato más tarde y comenzamos con la ya rutina de acompañarme a clases, pasarme a buscar luego de ellas, almorzar juntos y caminar de la mano por el Instituto. Era increíble, pero la gente aún no se acostumbraba a vernos juntos; y cuando nos veían pasar se quedaban de ojos abiertos.

A la hora de física Edward me acompañó hasta la puerta y me ofreció darme las respuestas del escrito, pero me negué, alegando que no me gustaba para nada hacer trampa, que me gustaba ganarme los méritos por hacer las cosas bien, no por hacer trampa.

Llegué a la clase y me senté en mi banco. Estaba sola, por suerte, quería repasar. Alice no vendría hoy, había querido ir por semanas a Port Angeles y no había podido porque no había habido un solo día nublado antes, éste era primero en mucho tiempo, así que decidió que no debía desperdiciarlo. Ella quería comprar ropa nueva, y cómo no, Jasper había ido con ella. No me lo imaginaba entrando a tiendas, pero lo más probable es que fuera muy divertido. Pagaría lo que fuera por estar ahí con ellos y verlos. Quizás Alice lo hiciera cargar las bolsas, eso sería aún más cómico. No pude evitar reír y sacudir la cabeza. Que "hermanos" locos que tenía. No podía creer que estaba congeniando con ellos, ¡con lo complicados y desesperantes que eran! Pero igual los seguía en todas, uno, porque no tenía opción, Alice me mataría si no lo hiciera. Dos, porque es muy gracioso pasarla con ellos, siempre tienen una idea nueva para molestar a alguien. Y tres, porque si no estuviera con ellos, ¿Qué haría en un pueblo tan pequeño? Volví a reír.

-Bueno, creo que llegué tarde. ¿Cuál era el chiste? – inquirió una voz en el mundo real, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Había alguien a mi lado y yo no me había enterado cuando había llegado. Mire hacia mi izquierda y recién en ese momento me di cuenta de que había una persona totalmente instalada en el banco de al lado al mío.

-¿Hola? – pregunté para dejar en claro que no tenía idea de quién era. Me molestaba que la gente fuera así, que no te conocen y ya se meten en tu vida preguntando cosas que no tienen derecho, así que mi tono no fue muy adecuado, tenía una nota de petulancia.

-Perdón. Soy Peter Eppes. Soy nuevo aquí. – Miró sus cosas como si estuviera dudando acerca de algo y luego me miró a mí. - ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado? Si quieres me cambio, no tengo problema.

-No, no hay inconveniente. Pero me parece conveniente informarte que no has llegado en buen momento, es un mal día, hay escrito. – Señalé a los demás estudiantes, que estaban concentrados en sus libros.

-¿Qué? Bah, supongo que el profesor no me obligará a hacerlo. Es la única ventaja de ser nuevo. – Lo miré con aprensión. Pobre. No sabía lo que le esperaba en este Instituto, los profesores ya eran malos, no quería saber cómo reaccionarían a los vampiros que tenía como amigos. - … ¿O no?... – preguntó luego de ver como mi expresión se había desformado al pensar en los profesores malvados del Instituto. Me alegraba de haber estudiado mucho para este escrito de física, el profesor era uno de los más exigentes de todo el lugar. – En fin. ¿De qué te reís cuando llegué?

Chismoso, sin duda.

-Nada, un chiste privado. Por cierto, yo soy Bella Swan. – me presenté sonriéndole. Parecía bastante pesado, pero no quería caerle mal de entrada, aunque el me había caído mal a mí.

-¿Bella? ¿Es tu nombre real? – negué. – Ah, te llamas Isabella, ¿verdad? - Asentí y el sonrió, victorioso.

-Inteligente. – aprobé. Justo en ese momento entró el profesor y le pidió a Peter el pase, así que él se levantó para entregárselo. Volvió a mi lado en cosa de segundos.

-Bueno, Peter, tú harás el escrito, me parece conveniente saber a qué nivel estás. Es como prueba diagnóstica. – informó el profesor.

Peter asintió pero maldijo por lo bajo y bufó.

El escrito comenzó y el tiempo empezó transcurrir a pasos agigantados. Teníamos cuarenta minutos para hacer el escrito y ya íbamos por quince y al mirar hacia la hoja de Peter vi que él no había hecho nada y se mordía el labio nervioso. Pasaron veinte minutos más y él seguía en el mismo lugar que antes, o sea, nada.

Al final, nerviosa yo a esas alturas, terminé el escrito y tomé unas hojas más. Pasé todo lo que yo había hecho y le puse las hojas nuevas sobre su mesa. Me levanté rápido, sin esperar respuesta. Tomé mi mochila y el resto de mis cosas y le di el escrito al profesor. Salí del salón y me senté en un banquito afuera de la clase. Si Peter quería el escrito, bien, sino, también. No me quemaría la cabeza por eso.

Cerré los ojos y tiré la cabeza hacia atrás. No estaba segura de cómo me había ido en el escrito. No había estado fácil, pero creía haberlo hecho bien.

Poco después sentí la puerta abrirse y a alguien sentarse en el mismo banco que yo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? Podrías haber terminado antes. – inquirió Peter y yo abrí los ojos sobresaltada, para verlo sentado en el apoya brazos. - ¿Y? Espero tu respuesta. – me espetó. Estúpido.

-No lo sé, me dio pena, no había hecho nada y era un prueba diagnóstica para ti, así que no hay tanto problema. Si fuera un escrito de verdad para vos, no lo hubiera hecho.

-Bueno, como sea. Gracias. – y se fue de allí.

El timbre tocó y todos salieron del salón al mismo tiempo, provocando una avalancha por el pasillo. Unos brazos me envolvieron por detrás .

-Hola bonita. Aunque no lo parece cuarenta minutos con mucho tiempo sin tenerte a mi lado. – Edward rió.

Sonreí.

-Sí, la verdad que sí.

-Oye… ¿Qué es ese olor que tienen tu ropa?

-¿Qué olor? Si huele a perfume… - pregunté desconcertada y arrugando la nariz por pura frustración.

-No… es el olor de esos estúpidos perros, pero es diferente, como más dulzón.

El timbre volvió a sonar, esta vez para entrar a clase, en nuestro caso historia.

-No sé, Eddie, pero vamos, no quiero llegar tarde – comenté para molestarlo al tiempo que intentaba escapar de la presa que ejercían sus brazos, pero no pude.

-Bella… ¿Cuánta veces te he dicho que no me digas así? Suena tonto. – rezongó al tiempo que pasaba su nariz por mi cuello y su aliento me atormentaba. Uhh, me estaba torturando, eso no se valía. Maldito Edward. Ya vería. Sonreí maliciosamente.

-Ya vamos, "Eddie" – remarqué el apodo. Me di vuelta en un segundo y lo besé, tomando su cabeza con mis manos y sin esperar respuesta me separé de él, que seguía desconcertado y me zafé para salir corriendo hacia el salón correspondiente.

Entré al salón y me senté. El profesor entró y detrás de él llegó corriendo Edward, claramente sorprendido y con los ojos fuera de las órbitas aún.

El profesor le dijo algo, Edward asintió y se vino a sentar a mi lado en seguida.

-¿Qué pasó Edward? ¿Llegaste tarde y te rezongaron? ¡Qué mal! No debes ser así de irresponsable y lo sabes.

Él miró al frente y me ignoró. ¿Quería jugar? Jugaríamos entonces. Me crucé de brazos y miré al profesor, pero en realidad estaba en las nubes, pesando qué estaría haciendo Ashley. Me había contado que le gustaba uno de su clase de Geografía, pero no me había dicho quién, lo que me tenía espantosamente intrigada.

La clase pasó y me levanté sin mirarlo, para darle la espalda y guardar mis cosas en la mochila.

No sabía si él seguía ahí, ni si había alguien más en la clase.

Levanté la vista y no había nadie en el salón. Suspiré y tomé mi mochila para salir. Al legar a la puerta, pasé y cuando la estaba cerrando, unas manos, la abrieron de nuevo y me empujaron adentro. Esa persona, cuya cara no había podido ver, me empujó contra una pared y recién en ese momento vi que era Edward.

-¡Edward! – rezongué. – Qué tonto… - murmuré y empecé a caminar para ir nuevamente hacia la puerta. Pero él me tomó de la muñeca y me atrajo hacia él. Luego, me acorraló contra la pared. – Ya, Edward, tranquilízate. – le ordené tratando de escapar.

-¿Y si no quiero? – comentó irónicamente. Comenzó a besarme y puso sus manos en mi cintura. Al principio me resistí, no pretendía caer en sus trampas y encantos. Luego besó mi oreja. –Vamos Bella, sabes que no puedes soportarlo. – susurró a mi oído. Y para mi desgracia, tenía razón. Me derretí por completo. Edward bajó sus manos hasta mi cadera tentadoramente y yo me colgué de su cuello. Enredé mis manos en su cabello y comencé a besarlo bastante entusiasmada. Él soltó una especie de risa y me siguió besando, divertido. El beso subió levemente de tono, pero…

El recreo terminó y no podíamos quedarnos allí porque de seguro alguien vendría. Así que Edward se decidió a soltarme y yo me separé de él a regañadientes. Tomó mi mano y salimos.

Luego de eso el día volvió a ser un fiasco.

-Hey, dime una cosa… -empezó Edward cuando salíamos en su coche del Instituto. - ¿Con quién anduviste hoy en la tarde? ¿En la hora de matemática?

Sonreí.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás celoso? – Él negó. – Vale. Realmente sólo hablé con el chico nuevo, Peter... algo, no recuerdo el apellido, era raro. Como Alice no vino se sentó a mi lado, nada más.

-Mmm… Peter. ¿Es nuevo dices? Nadie ha de conocerlo entonces. ¿Sabes de dónde viene? – negué. – Ok, yo hablaré con él mañana.

-¿Qué? Ay, Edward, no puedes ser así de celoso, y lo sabes. – rezongué.

-No estoy celoso, es por el olor de tu ropa.

-¿Sigues con eso? – inquirí.

-Sí, quiero saber en qué anda.

-Ok – sonreí.

Llegamos a mi casa y me prometió venir en la noche. Cuando entré a casa, las luces estaban apagadas. Claro, Ash llegaba tarde hoy, tenía actividades extracurriculares en el Instituto. Pasé por casi todas las habitaciones prendiendo luces y al legar a la mía me encontré con Alice sentada en el borde de mi cama, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y rodeada de bolsas.

-¡Sorpresa! - gritó saltando hasta mi.

-Hola hermana loca. – reí. - ¿Qué es todo esto? – pregunté señalando las bolsas.

-Oye, no quiero que te enojes, ni que grites. Ashley se va a quedar a dormir en la casa de una a amiga hoy. ¡Y he hablado con Charlie para hacer una fiesta de pijamas! ¿Qué te parece?

La miré, luego a las bolsas y me encogí de hombros.

-Vale, va a estar bueno. – comenté luego. Alice rió y me abrazó.

-Primero, hay que esperar a Rose, pero ve, date un baño, te espera una larga noche pequeña. Luego tienes que cocinar para Charlie. Rose y yo nos quedaremos aquí.

Así lo hice y al salir de la ducha vi que papá ya había llegado. Comimos y me fui a mi habitación, donde vi a Rose, que estaba sentada charlando con Alice.

-Hola Bella. – dijo. – Vamos, siéntate aquí. – ordenó palmeando la silla de mi escritorio.

Me senté y me obligaron a cerrar los ojos y a quedarme quieta. Me hicieron de todo.

-Ya, ábrelos. – ordenó Alice. Los abrí y Alice trajo un espejo enorme.

-¿De dónde…? Bahh – bufé. Seguro que ellas tenían muchos más de esos.

Me observé y asentí. La verdad es que estaba bonita de veras. Estas hermanas mías hacían magia.

-Es genial. Gracias. – informé a mis locas hermanas.

-Espera que no hemos terminado. – anunció Alice, al tiempo que vaciaba las bolsas sobre mi cama.

-Todo esto es para ti – aclaró Rose. – Y no queremos protestas. Tienes que renovar tu guardarropa, a Alice no le gusta nada lo que tienes ahí y a mí tampoco.

Volví a bufar y comencé a mirar lo que había sobre mi cama ahora. Junté varios vestidos, vaqueros, poleras, remeras, musculosas, chaquetas y chales. Todo era hermoso, me encantaba, peor no estaba segura e que entrara todo en el armario, ¡Era tanto! Y yo quería guardar algo de lo que ya tenía.

-Vale. – acepté. –Gracias.

-Ahora te vas a probar todo y te vamos a sacar fotos. – ordenó Rose revoleando mi cámara digital, lo que hizo que reprimiera un grito de horror, aunque sabía que no la iba a tirar.

-Está bien. – acordé luego de pensarlo un momento. Ellas sonrieron. – Pero sólo si ustedes también lo hacen. – Sus sonrisas se borraron. - ¡Oh vamos! Sino no tiene gracia. – Ellas intercambiaron miradas y al final Rose asintió y Alice suspiró-

-Está bien. Trato hecho. – anunció Rose y yo sonreí.

Le pasé un vaquero y una remera a cada una y ellas bufaron, pero se fueron a cambiar. Yo elegí un vaquero, una musculosa y una chaqueta color bordó. Tomé uno de los chales y agarré unas botas de mi armario.

Me puse todo y cundo Rose y Alice llegaron yo ya estaba pronta.

Luego de eso, comenzó la tortura. Nos sacamos fotos y me obligaron a cambiarme de ropa unas diez veces más y más y más fotos.

Cuando por fin se aburrieron, eran ya las cinco de la mañana. Al otro día había Instituto, así que me ayudaron a guardar toda la ropa en el armario y yo me puse mi pijama.

Un minuto después entró Edward por la ventana y obligó a Alice y a Rose a irse por la ventana, diciendo que me tenían que dejar domir.

Ellas refunfuñaron y se fueron y Edward me acostó en mi cama.

-¿Hoy te quedarás? - le pregunté media dormida ya.

-No, lo siento, debo cazar.

-Está bien, lo entiendo.

Edward me besó y salió por la ventana. Yo me di vuelta hacia mi derecha y me tapé más. Estaba frío. Casi en seguida me quedé dormida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
>Espero que les haya gustado! Cuando pueda subo capítulo de Recordando el Pasado, todavía tengo que escribirlo y no he tenido tiempo :( <strong>

**P.D. 1:Estoy participando en un concurso de cuentos cortos y poemas en Facebook de una página de fans de The Host, les envié una versión resumida de Recordando el Pasado, sólo que no es de Edward y Bella. Gana quien tenga más "Me gusta" así que me ayudaría mucho si ustedes me ayudaran. FanFiction no me deja poner el link, pero en Facebook la página se llama The Host y es de Las Termas de Río Hondo, Santiago del Estero, Argentina (No tengo ni la más pálida idea de dónde es eso). Es un álbum llamado "3° concurso de relatos y poemas" y bueno, el nombre es "Recordando el Pasado" de Bells Puga (yo :D ) Si pudieran ayudarme estaría genial (: **

**P.D. 2: Soy Beta Reader! Sí, ni yo misma me lo creo. Hace semanas que estaba peleando con FanFiction y al final lo logré (: **

**Hasta el próximo capítulo y muchas gracias por leer!**


	22. Chapter 22

_Capítulo__22. _

Me desperté temprano al día siguiente, a pesar de la movida noche. Milagrosamente había sol, lo cual me alegró la mañana. Puse música en el equipo de audio y me dispuse a buscar algo decente en el guarda ropa que pudiera ponerme. Dios… Alice había comprado tanto que no sabía qué tomar… Estaba un poco fresco, así que me decidí por un vaquero con las rodillas desgastadas, una polera violeta claro y una campera negra. Me puse unas botas marrones y me recogí el pelo en una coleta.

Cuando me paré frente al espejo, decidí que estaba suficientemente presentable, así que agarré mi mochila, apagué la música y fui escaleras abajo. Dejé el bolso sobre el sillón y me dirigí a la cocina, a buscar algo que pudiera comer y un vaso de leche chocolatada, pero me encontré a mi padre dormido sobre la mesa.

-Papá, despierta… - susurré.

El aludido pegó un respingo cuando, al ver que no reaccionaba, lo zarandeé levemente, tomándolo por el hombro.

-Bella… ¿Qué pasó? – inquirió desperezándose.

-No lo sé. Tú dímelo. Son las siete treinta, papá, te dormiste. – sonreí burlonamente, él nunca llegaba tarde a trabajar, era muy puntual.

Él parpadeó dos veces y no respondió, sino que salió corriendo a buscar sus cosas. Al segundo ya estaba de vuelta, poniéndose la campera al tiempo que trataba de calzarse unas botas. Cuando lo logró, con mucho es fuerzo a decir verdad, me dio un beso en la mejilla, murmuró un "adiós" y se fue al auto como si lo persiguiera una jauría de perros.

Reí. Era tan despistado. _Nunca va a cambiar,_ pensé. _Bueno, capaz que tampoco sería bueno que cambiara, _continué el razonamiento. Sonreí. Esto de tener charlas internas me estaba matando. Edward me había comentado que Alice era así todo el tiempo, discutiendo consigo misma por todo. Y en el momento le dije que ella debía tener algo mal en el cerebro, pero casi inmediatamente me arrepentí, al darme cuenta de que yo era igual. Reí fuerte.

Busqué la leche y me la tomé rápido. Encontré unas galletas, comí un poco y lo que sobró lo metí en la mochila. Estaba segura de que me daría hambre en la tarde. Cuando estaba lavando la taza de la leche sonó mi celular en el piso de arriba. Maldije internamente. No lo había agarrado.

Me sequé las manos y corrí a buscarlo, cuando llegué, contesté toda agitada por la carrera que me había mandado.

-¿Hola?

-Hola linda. ¿Cómo despertaste? – Edward.

Una sonrisa estúpida cruzó mi rostro de lado a lado.

-Bien, gracias. Supongo que no puedo preguntarte lo mismo. Así que… ¿Estaban ricos los pumas de anoche?

Se escucharon las carcajadas del otro lado de la línea.

-Muy graciosa. Como verás, hoy hay sol, así que lo lamento muchísimo, peor no te puedo pasar a buscar… - dejó la frase en suspenso. – Pero la duende ha visto que tu futuro desaparece. ¿Tienes planeado reunirte con los lobos o algo?

-Para nada. – respondí automáticamente. – Espera – dije al ver que un auto se estacionaba frente a mi casa, donde había estado el de Charlie. Era un auto bonito, de color negro.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Edward.

-Hay un auto que acaba de estacionarse en casa. Dios… No puede _ser_ – dije al ver al conductor.

-¿Qué pasa Bella? ¿Qué? – apuró Edward.

-Es Peter… ¿Será eso lo que no deja ver a Alice? Pero si dijiste que Peter no era lobo… No entiendo nada. – anuncié como niña pequeña.

-Creo que yo sí… Si no estoy equivocado,_ aún_ no es hombre lobo, pero ha de estar por entrar en fase por primera vez pronto.

Sonó el timbre de la casa.

-Ve, a ver que quiere. Ponte los auriculares del celular, haz lo que yo te diga y no me hables para que él no se de cuenta.

-Si capitán - respondí y lo escuché resoplar del otro lado del tubo.

Hice lo que me dijo y al abrir la puerta; Peter, que ya sonreía, sonrió aún más.

-Hola Bella – saludó.

-Hola. – respondí tratando de ser amable.

-Oye…como agradecimiento por lo de ayer… no sé, pensé que capaz que te venía bien un aventón hasta el Instituto… porque veo que no tienes auto.

-Bella, dile que sí. – ordenó Edward.

-Está bien, gracias. Espera que tengo que tomar la mochila. – arrimé la puerta y fui en buscar mi bolso.

-Bueno, Bells, trata de averiguar algo más acerca de él, quizás nos sirva. – ordenó mi Edward.

-Ok. Te amo Ed. – me despedí.

-Yo te amo más Bells. – y cortó.

Tomé la mochila y salí de la casa. Cerré con llave y esperé a que Peter se dirigiera hacia el auto para meterla dentro de la maceta y taparla con tierra, como siempre hacíamos. No sabía por qué, pero no quería que él supiera dónde estaba.

Peter se subió al auto y yo me senté en el asiento del copiloto. Él arrancó y entró en la carretera.

-Bonito auto. – dije por decir algo.

-Gracias.

-¿De dónde vienes? - comencé con el interrogatorio.

-¿Conoces La Push? – asentí. – Bueno, unos cuántos kilómetros más hacia Forks. Mi familia y yo tenemos una casa allí.

-¿Tienes amigos por allí? – inquirí

-Algunos. – respondió luego de meditar un poco.

-¿Cómo se llaman? – insistí. Él me miró y no me respondió. - ¡Oh vamos! Tengo amigos allí; capaz que conozco a los tuyos.

-Paul, Embry, Seth, Quil, Sam, Jacob, Leah. – respondió a regañadientes.

-Conozco a todos salvo a Seth y Leah. – comenté.

Él me miró aparentemente sorprendido.

-¿De verdad? – preguntó abriendo exageradamente los ojos. Estaba actuando, sin duda. Asentí. – Vaya, qué chico es el mundo.

-¿Sales mucho con ellos? – asintió. – Genial, hace tiempo que no los veo, capaz que me doy una vuelta por allí dentro de poco, ¿vale?

-Vale. Si quieres yo puedo llevarte algún día. – sonrió.

-Ok. – respondí dando por terminada la conversación. No me gustaba cómo estaba yendo la cosa.

Llegamos al Instituto y nos separamos. El día se hizo horrible sin los chicos. Edward llamó varias veces para preguntar por Peter. Le dije todo lo que había averiguado y lo único que había obtenido por respuesta había sido un "mmm…" Me pidió que me sentara con él en el almuerzo y que vigilara qué comía y cuánto. No entendí eso, pero igual, no muy convencida, le dije que lo haría.

Cuando fue la hora del almuerzo, me senté con unas amigas de la clase de matemáticas; Jessica y Ángela, a la espera de que apareciera Peter. Lo busqué con la mirada, pero no estaba por ningún lado. Terminé de comer y llamé a Edward para decirle como estaban las cosas.

-Búscalo afuera. – fue lo que me dijo.

Así lo hice. Tenía diez minutos antes de que tocara el timbre. Tomé mi mochila y fui hasta el aparcamiento, sólo para ver que su coche estaba estacionado en el mismo lugar y que no había rastro de Peter. Bien, no se había ido. Comencé a buscar en los alrededores del Instituto, y al llegar a la parte oeste, oí una conversación. Allí normalmente no había gente por ser una zona alejada.

Asomé un poco la cabeza y vi a Jacob y Peter hablando de espaldas a mí, sentados en el pasto.

-No sé, Jake, esa enana pregunta mucho… - decía Peter.

-Peter no seas idiota, no le respondas nada más. Haz parecer que estás enojado con ella si sirve, peor no permitas que te interrogue; por el contrario, interrógala tú a ella.

Para ese momento yo ya había marcado el número de Edward y éste estaba escuchando todo.

-Averigua cosas de los Cullen, no sé, puntos débiles. Ella no debe de saber que estás actuando y que sólo andas con ella para sacarle información. Haz lo que sea necesario, si quieres haz que piense que estás interesado en ella, a pesar de que ande con el chupasangre. Y no le digas una palabra al Cullen, él te leerá la mente y sabrá en que andas. Aprende a bloquear tu mente. Averigua algo, por el amor de Dios, y no seas imbécil. No sé si ella sabe algo acerca de ellos, capaz que sí, capaz que no. Ten cuidado.

El timbre sonó y yo corrí lejos de allí. Cuando entré a la clase me digné de responderle a Edward, que cabía rato que estaba chillando prácticamente por el teléfono.

-Ya está, estoy lejos. No me vieron, ni me escucharon.

-Genial. – se tranquilizó Edward. – Mientras estés en clase, te llevaré el auto. Nadie me verá, pero vete en él. No respondas preguntas sobre cómo llegó. Tiene patitas el auto, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que se te acerque Peter, a menos que sea en clase. Y no le digas nada sobre nosotros. Haz como que no sabes nada, ni de ellos, ni de los vampiros. ¿Estás bien? – preguntó al ver que yo no lo interrumpía, pero mi respiración era agitada.

-Sí.

-Y Bella…

-¿Sí?

-Te amo, nunca lo olvides.

Cerré el teléfono de un golpe y en ese momento apareció Peter. Se sentó a mi lado y volteó su silla hacia mí. Lo ignoré y miré al frente, donde estaba entrando el profesor.

-Hola- saludó- No te vi en el almuerzo.

-Yo tampoco te vi a vos. – retruqué.

-¿Dónde estabas? – inquirió

-No te incumbe – respondí cortante.

-¿Estuviste con el Cullen? – preguntó escupiendo la palabra.

-No. Sabes bien que él no ha venido hoy.

-Cierto. ¿Tienes idea del por qué?

-No me lo ha dicho. De hecho, no he hablado con él.

-Qué pena… - murmuró

-¿Y eso a qué se debe? – inquirí sin mirarlo aún.

-Nada, nada. – respondió y se volteó hacia delante.

El profesor anunció que no había corregido los escritos, pero que los entregaría la clase siguiente.

Todos en el salón resoplaron y la clase continuó bien, salvo porque Peter no me habló, lo cual no sabía si debía considerarse como algo bueno o malo.

Pasó la hora y me levanté para tomar mis cosas, dándole la espalda a Peter, pero una mano aferró mi muñeca fuertemente, impidiendo mi huida.

-Espérame afuera. – susurró en mi oído, casi rozándome y su respiración tibia chocó con mi cuello.

Un escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza, recordando lo que había dicho Jacob: _Haz lo que sea necesario, si quieres haz que piense que estás interesado en ella, a pesar de que ande con el chupasangre._ Dios, Peter se lo había tomado muy a pecho al parecer.

Tomé mis cosas y me zafé. Salí de la clase a toda prisa, pero paré al traspasar el umbral de la puerta. Me quedé al lado de ésta y esperé. Tendría que haber llamado a Edward, pero estaba casi segura de que no me hubiera dado el tiempo. De todos modos, tenía que seguir averiguando cosas.

Casi en seguida aparecido él y se apoyó con una mano en la pared, quedando frente a mí, a muy poca distancia, haciendo que yo me pegara más a ésta para alejarme todo lo posible de él.

Sonrió de forma seductora. _Bahh_, pensé luego. _Ya es estúpido, pero esa sonrisa lo hace parecer más estúpido aún._

-¿Quieres salir conmigo? – preguntó finalmente.

-¡¿Qué? - Estallé- ¡¿Sos imbécil o qué? - le grité en la cara.

-Vamos, sólo una cita, nada más. – continuó acercándose más a mí.

Eso colmó mi paciencia. Tiré mis cosas al piso y le enganché las rodillas con una de mis piernas, que al moverme, lo hicieron caer. Fue tan satisfactorio ver que no se esperaba eso de mí, que una sonrisa se me dibujó de forma instantánea. Reí, divertida. Él, anonadado, continuaba en el suelo, sin poder asimilar que _yo_ lo había derribado.

El día continuó, con Peter no nos volvimos a cruzar, para mi suerte y desgracia. Suerte, porque no me causaría más problemas. Y desgracia porque me había quedado con las ganas de hacerlo caer de nuevo.

Me encaminé hacia el estacionamiento a paso lento. No sabía si me iba a encontrar con el Volvo, como Edward había dicho, pero valía la pena hacer el intento.

Recorrí el aparcamiento y lo encontré cerca de la salida, bajo un árbol que daba una gran sombra y que cubría el auto por completo. Sonreí. Qué inteligente que era Edward, dejarlo ahí para poder bajar e ir para todos lados sin que el sol iluminara su piel.

Me metí adentro y busqué las llaves, que estaban en el contacto. Lo encendí y comencé a conducir fuera del Instituto. Pero al llegar al portón del estacionamiento, una figura se interpuso en mi camino.

-¿Y ese auto? – preguntó Peter. - ¿Es el del Cullen, no? ¿Qué? ¿Vino a traértelo?

Lo miré, no respondí y aceleré.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Espero que les haya gustado! Gracias por leer y por los reviews :D **


	23. Chapter 23

_Novela: Luces lejanas._

_Capítulo 23._

El día siguiente fue algo diferente. Amaneció lloviendo a cantaros y para cuando la lluvia cesó, la temperatura bajó abruptamente y un viento que calaba los huesos recorrió la ciudad.

Por la noche, Edward había pasado a buscar el Volvo y luego, por la mañana, me había pasado a recoger a mi casa. Esa noche tampoco se había quedado, ya que había dicho que tenía que hablar con su familia acerca de Peter, sobre qué iban a hacer con él.

Al legar al Instituto, Edward me acompañó a mi primera clase, que era Física, y desapareció corriendo. Alice entró saltando y se sentó a mi lado.

-¡Hola Bella! – sonrió y me dio un beso. - ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, gracias. – respondí. –Oye… ¿Tienes idea de qué le sucede a Edward hoy? Ha salido corriendo luego de acompañarme hasta aquí.

Alice se tensó y pareció incómoda de un segundo para el otro.

-¿Qué? Escúpelo, duende, o hablaré con Emmett para que me lo diga.

Alice resopló. Sonreí. Sí, sin duda Emmett era una buena amenaza. Era un estómago resfriado.

-Vale. – anunció al fin. – Va a hablar con Peter.

Mi sonrisa burlona se borró instantáneamente.

-¿Qué va a hacer qué? – grité. Alice me tapó la boca con una mano. Cuando me soltó, volví a la carga. – ¡Está loco!

Mi amiga rodó los ojos y sonrió.

-¿Ves? – suspiró. – Por ésta razón no te lo había dicho.

Suspiré y traté de tranquilizarme; supongo que ésta debía de ser una reacción esperada por mi parte.

-Ok. – murmuré.

-¿Qué estás tramando, Bella? – inquirió Alice, mirándome suspicazmente.

-Nada. – Cerré los ojos y apoyé la cabeza en mis brazos. – Sólo trato de hacerme la idea.

El profesor entró y pidió silencio; todos callaron, pero yo no pude concentrarme en toda la clase.

Cuando salí del salón, corrí a la sala de donde se suponía saldría Edward, pero no estaba. Tampoco Peter, que tenía clase allí también.

El timbre anunció que había que volver a clases y así lo hice, pero no parecía que estuviera allí realmente.

Edward no apareció en todo el resto de la tarde y ya estaba comenzando a asustarme, miedo que se incrementó al ver que a la salida el Volvo no estaba en su lugar y ninguno de mis "hermanos" se encontraba allí.

Esto estaba feo, muy feo. Tampoco estaba el auto negro de Peter.

Decidí llamar un taxi. Vería que estaba sucediendo de una buena vez.

El taxi llegó y me monté en él. Le dije al conductor la dirección de la casa de Edward. Le agradecí mentalmente por haberme obligado a aprenderla y que ahora la supiera de memoria.

Al llegar le pagué al conductor y me bajé casi corriendo. Busqué en mi bolso las llaves de la casa de Edward. Esa era otra cosa, me había hecho tener las llaves de su casa en mi mochila, sólo por si acaso. Él estaba convencido de que algo iba a pasar y que su casa era el lugar más seguro de todos.

Entré a la gran casa y un olor agradable, a hogar, me recorrió de pies a cabeza. Sonreí involuntaria mente.

Comencé a recorrer los pasillos. Decidí ir al garaje y al entrar un escalofrío me recorrió. Sólo estaba le Ferrari Rojo, estacionado contra la pared oeste, al igual que la última vez que había ido allí. No estaba ni el Volvo, ni el Mercedes, ni el convertible, ni el Jeep.

Salí de allí y pasé por las habitaciones. Estaba todo tan vacío, sin un alma. Salí al patio de atrás y caminé un rato, recorriendo los rincones, por todos los alrededores. Pero un aullido cortó el aire, lejano, pero igualmente fuerte. La Push. Debían de estar ahí.

¿Pero cómo iba hasta ahí? No tenía auto e ir en taxi me iba a costar una fortuna…

El Ferrari. Sonreí, entré corriendo a la casa y fui al living, hasta la mesa ratona que había en el centro. Allí estaba, pequeña, fría, sola. Tenía el símbolo del Ferrari en la parte superior.

La tomé y fui a la carrera al garaje por segunda vez.

Me subí al lujoso auto y al plantarme frente al portón con el auto, descubrí que se abría con el movimiento. Salí a toda velocidad pisando a fondo el acelerador. Ahora comprendía por qué Edward amaba tanto la velocidad. La verdad sea dicha, acababa de descubrir que a mi también me gustaba. Y bastante.

En cosa de minutos llegué a La Push. Recorrí las calles buscando indicios de los autos de mi "hermanos", pero nada, no los veía. De repente, más aullidos y gritos se escucharon. Unos de furia y otros de dolor.

Los seguí y encontré en un callejón los autos estacionados. Apagué las luces y me estacioné detrás del Volvo. Apagué el motor y esperé, pero todo fue silencio, hasta que un chillido al estilo Alice llegó a mis oídos.

Estaban del otro lado del muro. Salí del auto y miré la pared que se formaba delante de mí, poderosa. No había nada con qué trepar. Examiné los alrededores y encontré una escalera tirada. La puse en el muro y escalé. Al llegar arriba, observé del otro lado una batalla campal, donde el número de "personas" estaba bastante parejo.

Siete lobos peleaban con mis siete vampiros preferidos. Todo era golpes y más golpes. Distinguí una figura que estaba quieta en un costado de la pelea. De seguro era Peter.

Terminé de subir y salté al otro lado. No fue una caída demasiado larga, pero creí que me iba a lastimar. Por suerte, eso no ocurrió. Nadie se percató de mi intrusión en el campo, lo cual me daba la ventaja del factor sorpresa. No tenía muy claro que iba a hacer, pero de seguro iba a hacer algo.

Corrí hasta Peter, que estaba de espaldas y le enganché las piernas derribándolo, como el día anterior. Él cayó sorprendido y le coloqué un pie sobre el pecho, impidiéndole los movimientos.

-Hola Peter. No esperaba encontrarte por acá. ¿Qué observas? – susurré y sonreí burlonamente.

-¿Tú? ¿Tú aquí? ¿Cómo llegaste? – preguntó tartamudeando levemente y con el rostro pálido y un poco demacrado.

-No sé, licántropo tonto. ¿Por qué eso eres, no? ¿Y tú? ¿Qué te trae por estos lares? ¿Acaso hacerle la vida imposible a alguien? ¿Te paso las respuestas de un escrito y así me pagas? – le recriminé sonriéndole.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar. ¿Qué le sucedía?

-¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó entre dientes. Ohh, ohh. De seguro esto no era algo bueno. No sabía si quedarme allí o correr, pero alguien despejó mi duda al empujarme con fuerza y tirándome al piso. Edward me tomó en brazos y me llevó hasta atrás de un árbol. Por su hermoso rostro no cruzaba emoción alguna.

-Bella – susurró antes de depositarme en el suelo. - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo llegaste? ¿Por qué has venido? – hubiera seguido de no ser que le pude un dedo sobre los labios para que callara.

Comencé a hablar y fue como que una burbuja no envolviera, ya que sentía que los ruidos se apagaban y era él, sólo él.

-Estaba preocupada por ti. No contestabas el celular, desapareciste del Instituto al igual que los demás. Peter tampoco estaba y… y temí lo peor. Fui a tu casa y estaba vacía. Tú me habías dado la llave… Entré y la recorrí. Sentí un fuerte aullido y corrí hasta el living, sabía que ahí tienen las llaves de los autos. Tomé la única que había, la del Ferrari, y me vine para acá. Tenía miedo de que te hubiera pasado algo, Edward, si algo que te sucediera yo… yo moriría.

Sonrió y yo lo miré incrédula. ¿Se había vuelto loco? ¿Se había olvidado de dónde estaba o qué?

-Veo que ya te has familiarizado con tu nuevo auto…- lo miré con los ojos fuera de las órbitas.

-¿Dé qué hablas? – pregunté desconcertada

-Eso. El Ferrari es para ti. Es tuyo. Pensaba dártelo más adelante, porque dentro de un tiempo haré un viaje a Volterra, en Italia y no quiero que andes a pie todo ese mes. Tengo que ir a ver a nuestros "reyes", los Vulturis, por unos asuntos. No son muy… compasivos que digamos.

Mi boca se abrió involuntariamente y se me cayó, prácticamente, la mandíbula.

Él amplió su sonrisa.

-¿De verdad te irás por un tiempo? ¿A Italia?– inquirí azorada.

Él lanzó una carcajada estrepitosa.

-Te regalo un auto… ¿Y tú te preocupas porque me iré un mes? – rió de nuevo. – No te lo puedo creer. Simplemente no te lo puedo creer…

-¡Edward! – rezongué. Él rió más fuerte. – Es que te amo demasiado… y te voy a extrañar mucho…

Su mirada se dulcificó.

-Yo también. Y por eso, quiero que te vayas en el Ferrari a la casa. No quiero que te suceda nada.

En ese momento, los gritos se volvieron más fuertes y volví a la realidad.

-Ve, Bella, por favor. Por mí. No podemos vencerlos si yo estoy aquí protegiéndote. Te amo, pero ve.

-Está bien.

Me llevó en brazos hasta el muro y me dejó arriba. Aún estaba la escalera del otro lado.

-Te amo – dije

El sonrió y me acarició la mejilla, para luego desaparecer en el campo de batalla. Busqué a Jacob con la mirada, pero eran tantos los lobos que nos abía cómo reconocerlo, pero por un segundo los ojos de uno de ellos se posaron en los míos y su mirada fue dulce. Me di cuenta de que era él, aparté la mirada molesta y corrí justo para ver a Alice derribándolo por detrás.

Mientras llegaba y entraba al auto, me pregunté cómo no nos habían visto detrás del árbol a mí y a Edward, pero ya no importaba.

Llegué a la casa Cullen y estacioné el auto en el garaje. Dejé la llave en la mesita del living.

Me tiré a mirar tele en uno de los sillones. Hice zapping hasta que encontré una película interesante para ver.

En el correr del rato, a pesar de estar nerviosa, se ve que logré dormirme, ya que el sonido de mi celular me hizo pegar un gran salto.

Era de noche, tarde, el sol ya había caído. Miré el celular y reconocí el número de Edward.

-¿Hola?

-Hola… ¿Dónde estás?

-En tu casa. Estaba mirando tele y me dormí.

-Genial. Llama a tu padre y dile que Alice te ha invitado a hacer un pijama party.

-Está bien. ¿Cómo terminó todo? – él no respondió. – Edward… - rezongué, pero mi respiración se agitó levemente. - ¿Qué sucedió?

-Tranquila, Bella, cuando lleguemos ya te contaremos bien. Pero tranquila.

-Ok. Te amo.

-Yo te amo más.

Y colgué.

Llamé a mi padre y le dije lo que Edward me había dicho que dijera. Él aceptó fácil a la propuesta y colgó.

Me desplomé en el sillón, resoplando, mientras que unas lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas.

En ese momento, recordé que hacía tiempo que no lloraba, que la última vez que había llorado había sido cuando estaba para venirme a Forks. Me acordé de cómo no quería venir y sonreí. Si hubiera sabido que iba a amar tanto la vida en Forks, me habría mudado antes. O quizás, no amaba Forks, sino sus habitantes.

Cerré los ojos y me volví a entregar a los brazos de Morfeo, que un rato después, fueron sustituidos por unos mucho más fríos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! Me da hasta un poco de pena este capi, toda las preocupación de Bella :( Muchas gracias por leer y por los reviews :D**


	24. Chapter 24

_Capítulo 24_

Desperté en un lugar extraño. Estaba todo oscuro. Me desperecé lentamente y volví a abrir los ojos a pesar de la pereza que tenía. No me hubiera costado nada quedarme allí, de no ser que vi un movimiento al costado de la… ¿cama?

-Despertaste… -susurró la voz aterciopelada que tanto amaba. – Hola. – sonrió mientras se acercaba.

-Hola… ¿Qué hora es? – pregunté.

-Las cuatro de la mañana.

-Mmm… ¿Qué… Qué sucedió?

Edward se tensó.

-Vamos Edward…

Él suspiró y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-Peter, Embry y Quil murieron…

Mi corazón y mi respiración se agitaron.

-Y Jacob está gravemente herido. – culminó.

Una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla.

-Todo es mi culpa. Todo esto es mi culpa… - sollocé abrazándome a mis piernas y apoyando la cabeza en las rodillas.

Él en seguida me abrazó y me hizo apoyarme en su hombro.

-Nada de esto es tu culpa, Bella, nada es tu culpa. – dijo arrullándome.

-Sí, sí lo es. Si yo no hubiera ido con Jacob a La Push, si no hubiera sido tan tonta… Nada de esto hubiera pasado. No hubieran tenido que ir hasta allá y no hubieran roto el tratado y, por ende, no tendrían problemas.

-Bella, no es así. Ellos ya estaban buscando una forma de romperlo ellos, o de que nosotros lo rompamos. Tú sólo fuiste el elemento detonante que ellos usaron contra nosotros. Además, no te arrepientas de haber ido a La Push, de otra forma, no hubiera despertado y no estarías aquí conmigo. Ahora eres lo único que tengo, Bella, lo único por lo que vale la pena que yo esté aquí y que pelee. Te has convertido en el centro de mis días, y no pienso perderte. Pelearé hasta el final para que te quedes a mi lado, y moriré si es necesario para protegerte de ellos.

Suspiré y traté de tranquilizarme.

Cerré los ojos y asentí levemente, con apenas un simple movimiento de cabeza.

Edward me abrazó más fuerte. Justo en ese momento entró saltando Alice, sonriendo.

-Edward, déjala dormir, mañana hay Instituto – recriminó Alice sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro perfecto.

Edward asintió y Alice salió de la habitación. Edward me recostó en la cama. Me tapó y se acostó a mi lado. Recién en ese momento distinguí que era el cuarto de Edward. Sonreí internamente.

-Edward, ¿De dónde diablos sacaron esta cama? Antes no estaba aquí, ¿O estoy equivocada?

Sentí cómo Edward se reía en la oscuridad.

-Estaba en el sótano. Había sido de Emmett y Rose… así que imagínate que la tuvimos que arreglar…

Hice una mueca. Me preguntaba si alguna vez…

-¿Bella?

-¿Mmm?

-¿Qué estás pensando?

-Nada, nada – me puse roja.

-¿Y entonces por qué te ruborizas?

Upss, me había descubierto, aunque de verdad no sabía cómo.

-Es sólo… Nada, Edward, no te preocupes…

Él pareció meditarlo un momento.

-Te estás preguntado si nosotros alguna vez… ¿verdad? – inquirió Edward dejando la frase en suspenso.

No respondí, tenía un nudo en la garganta.

-Dímelo, Bella, dime si es eso. – ordenó.

-S-sí. – Tragué saliva. Agradecía que no pudiera verme la cara.

-¿Y tú quieres eso? – preguntó.

Conté hasta diez antes de dignarme a contestar. Y, aunque pareciera imposible, mi voz sonó segura.

-Sí.

Edward suspiró.

-¿Segura?

-Sí.

-De acuerdo. – accedió suspirando.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

-Pensé que te negarías… - comenté incrédula. Me consolaba la idea de que en un futuro eso fuera a pasar.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? – preguntó. – Por ti, haría lo posible y hasta lo imposible.

Una lágrima cayó desde mis ojos y Edward la atrapó antes de que cayera de mi cara. La observó por un rato.

-¿Por qué lloras? – inquirió.

-No lo sé. Estoy llorona hoy. Creo que me conmovió lo que dijiste. Eres muy tierno, ¿lo sabes verdad?

-No. Por eso te tengo a ti, para que me lo digas, para que me lo recuerdes. Y por eso, porque te amo, es que hago todo lo que pidas. Pero Bella, duerme algo. Mañana hay Instituto y Alice me matará si mañana pareces una zombie.

Lo miré y descubrí una sonrisa arrebatadoramente hermosa en su rostro. Era media pícara y media burlona.

Le toqué la comisura de los labios con el dedo índice. Él cerró los ojos y al abrirlos se volvieron sorprendentemente tiernos.

-¿Estás seguro? – volví a preguntar.

Él dudó.

-Espero. Pero ahora duerme.

-Está bien. Te amo.

-Yo te amo más Bella. Que duermas bien.

Cerré los ojos y me volví hacia la izquierda. Casi en seguida, me quedé dormida.

Cuando desperté, estaba sola en la habitación, pero en seguida entró Alice saltando y sonriendo.

-Hola Bella. ¿Cómo despertaste?

-Hola Alice. Bien, gracias.

-De nada. Ésta es tu ropa para hoy. – informó dejando un montón de ropa sobre la cama.

-Gracias duende. – respondí.

-De nuevo, de nada. – Y salió saltando hacia el piso de abajo.

Observé la ropa que tenía frente a mi; una blusa violeta de mangas tres cuartos, una calza negra hasta la rodilla y una falda color jean. También había unas sandalias con un poco de taco.

Me fui a bañar y cuando salí me puse todo lo que había, la verdad que quedaba bastante bien. Sonreí. Alice hacía cada conjuntos raros… Pero que siempre quedaban perfectos.

Bajé las escaleras y me encontré con toda la familia Cullen charlando en el living.

-Hola Bella – dijeron todos.

Edward llegó a mí y me abrazó por detrás.

-Hola a todos. – saludé.

-¿Cómo dormiste? – Preguntó Edward – Te movías mucho, no te quedaste quieta en toda la noche. Ah, y hablabas también.

Sonreí y me ruboricé.

-Sí… Eso es normal. Capaz que las otras noches estaba más tranquila. No sé…

-Bueno. ¿Quieres algo? – preguntó Esme yendo hacia la cocina. Instintivamente la seguí y Edward me dejó ir.

Comí Waffles hasta al cansancio. Bueno, en realidad hasta que llegó Alice diciendo que me apurara porque llegaríamos tarde.

Edward me alcanzó la mochila y yo lo miré raro.

-La habías dejado sobre uno de los sofás la primera vez que llegaste ayer.

-Ah – murmuré. - ¿En qué auto nos vamos? – inquirí.

-Tú, en el tuyo, yo en el mío y Alice y Jasper con Rose y Emmett en el Jeep.

Mis ojos se salieron de las órbitas.

-¿En serio? – pregunté.

-Claro. Ahora que ya lo conociste, ¿por qué no? – rió Edward.

-¡Genial! – grité tomando las llaves del Ferrari de arriba de la mesa y corriendo hacia el garaje.

Todos rieron y fueron tras de mi. Carlisle también se iba, tenía que ir a trabajar al hospital.

Esme nos saludó desde la puerta y nosotros nos fuimos pisando aceleradores y dejando las ruedas marcadas en el asfalto.

Sin pensarlo, comenzamos a correr carreras. Carlisle hacía rato que se había desviado hacia el hospital, en su Mercedes negro, así que sólo éramos el Volvo, el Jeep y mi Ferrari.

Miré a Edward, que venía a mi lado y él me miró a mí. Me sonrió y aceleró más, adelantándose casi medio auto.

Hice una mueca de disgusto y aceleré yo también, pisando acelerador a fondo y pasándolo por un auto.

Edward abrió la boca para reprochar, pero de repente el Jeep de Emmett se le acercó peligrosamente a su izquierda y tuvo que prestar atención a lo que hacía o Emmett lo pasaría.

Aceleré más y me adelanté unos metros de ambos autos. Sonreí. Esos dos se habían quedado peleando entre ellos y se habían distendido un poco de mí, pero al mirar por el espejo retrovisor vi que Edward me miraba fijamente.

Ya llegábamos al Instituto, así que volví a pisar el acelerador para alejarme más y entrar para estacionar tranquila.

Entré al aparcamiento y olímpicamente estacioné en un lugar libre. Casi medio minuto después a cada lado de mi coche aparecieron el Jeep y el Volvo. Los conductores se bajaron y cada uno se colocó en las ventanas de adelante y las golpearon.

Las bajé sonriendo burlonamente y ellos estaban abriendo la boca para protestar y poner excusas, pero comencé a reír.

-¿De qué te ríes? – gruñó Emmett.

-De ustedes dos, par de tortugas. ¡Una chica les ganó! – reí de nuevo. – Se deben sentir bastante ofendidos y avergonzados, porque deberían.

Ellos me miraron seriamente.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a conducir así? – inquirió Edward.

-No APRENDÍ, simplemente lo HICE. – comenté burlándome. La verdad que era gracioso verlos enojados.

-No te creo – estalló Emmett, luego de un largo silencio.

En ese momento los demás terminaban de bajar del Jeep, riendo a carcajadas.

Subí las ventanillas y abrí la puerta, riendo mientras salía.

Contemplé cómo varios chicos del Instituto volteaban a verme. Sonreí. Éste iba a ser un día divertido, así que puse la alarma del auto y comencé a caminar flanqueada por Alice, Rose y Jasper, mientras que Edward y Emmett nos miraban desde los autos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi! La verdad es que los lobos no me dan pena alguna, sólo un poco Jacob. Muchas gracias por leer! :D**

**Recordando el pasado no tuve tiempo de escribir, así que perdón, pero van a tener que esperar unos días más. Lo siento!**


	25. Chapter 25

_Capítulo 25._

**Narra Jacob Black**

Todo era un asco. Mi brazo seguía doliendo. Mucho. Por suerte el resto de mi cuerpo había dejado de punzar. Ser suponía que era algo bueno, ¿no? Eso esperaba.

Paul había venido a verme hacía ya unas horas. Me había dicho que Peter, Embry y Quil habían muerto… Aún no lo podía creer… Peter era un estúpido, pero había sido la única forma de estar cerca de Bella, por más que ésta no lo supiera. ¿O sí lo sabía?

Bella. ¡Cómo la extrañaba! Extrañaba su calor, su ternura… sus sonrisas y caricias… sus besos… Me hacía mal estar lejos de ella, o al menos eso yo quería creer. La amaba. Ya había tenido la estúpida esperanza de que me aceptara como yo era. ¿Cómo no había podido ver que ella andaba con los chupasangres también?

Yo era un imbécil. Por culpa mía, Embry y Quil, mis mejores amigos, estaban muertos. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba; ellos no iban a volver y los vampiros esos iban a pagar por su pérdida. La mataría. Mataría a Bella como venganza. Sabía que eso conllevaba una batalla segura, pero no me importaba.

Sonaba loco. Mi corazón no quería eso, pero en realidad bella era la razón de todos los problemas, y la mejor solución para resolver inconvenientes, es eliminar lo que sea lo causante. Además, ella ya no me quería, había elegido al vampiro antes de a mi. Había visto en los recuerdos de Peter cómo Edward la acariciaba, cómo la besaba.

Me daba asco.

No entendía que la había hecho cambiar de opinión tan bruscamente, de un día para el otro. Capaz que le habían lavado el cerebro.

-¡Ashley! – murmuré al darme cuenta de dos cosas; una, de que ella estaba en la puerta de la cabaña. Había olvidado que saldríamos. Y dos, que de seguro ella le había contado a Bella de nuestra antigua relación.

-Diablos – susurré cuando tuve que pararme para abrir la puerta. – Hola – saludé. – Pasa.

-Hola Jake. – dijo ella empinándose para dame un beso, el cual recibí y respondí contento.

Se sentó en el sofá y me miró, hasta que visualizó el brazo vendado.

-¡Ay, Jake! ¿Qué te pasó? – inquirió saltando hacia mí y observándolo.

-Nada. No te preocupe… ¡Ay! – grité cuando lo movió. – Sí, está quebrado, pero no te preocupes.

Ella me miró avergonzada.

-Lo siento. – murmuró.

-No hay problema. - Sonreí.

Ella me comenzó a arrastrar hasta hacerme sentar en el sillón. Cuando lo logró, se sentó a mi lado y se recostó en el hombro sano. Suspiró y cerró lo ojos. Pero empezó a decir "Jacob" cada dos segundos. No estaba dormida, ya que la toqué y abrió los ojos, pero seguía diciendo mi nombre.

-¡Jacob! – gritó mi padre.

Veía todo nublado, oscuro.

-Hijo, ¡Despertate! – chillaba el viejo Billy.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasa?

-Te quedaste dormido después de que vino el doctor, Jake. Sam te ha estado llamando por media hora. Quiere saber cómo estás.

En ese momento recordé el estado calamitoso en el que me encontraba, que era mucho peor que el del sueño.

-Argg. Dile que mal – informé al intentar moverme y sentir cuchilladas por todo el cuerpo.

Había sido esa chupasangre, la de pelo puntiagudo, Alice, creo. Me había dejado hecho paté. Todo había sido culpa de Bella, que cuando yo la estaba mirando, la chupasangre me agarró por detrás.

-Está bien, Jake. Pero igual deberías llamar a los chicos, te extrañan y están muy preocupados por ti.

-Lo sé, papá. Pero no tengo nada que decirles.

-Ok. Dime si necesitas algo, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

Mi padre caminó fuera de mi cuarto y cerró la puerta al irse.

Cerré los ojos y pensé en Bella. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Bueno, de todos modos no era de mi incumbencia, así que dejé de pensar en ella para pensar en Ashley. Le había dicho que saldríamos hoy. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Me caí de la moto? No me creería. ¿Me patotearon? Tampoco ¿Por qué era tan difícil mentirle? Se suponía que la quería... No debía tratarla así.

La puerta se volvió a abrir y entró Sam.

-Jacob, debes mover tu culo de ahí, ¿entendiste? No sé cómo, pero lo harás.

-Pero Sam, ¡No puedo moverme!

-No me importa. Tenemos tres de menos. Y tú así. No podemos patrullar sin ti. Mejórate rápido, que si se infiltraron una vez lo pueden hacer de nuevo y tenemos que estar en guardia para agarrarlos.

-Pero...

-Pero nada. Mejórate rápido.

Y se fue.

Bufé y cerré los ojos de nuevo. Intenté dormirme, pero no podía.

Siempre venía Bella a mi mente. Era como un virus. Siempre en todos lados y rompiendo esquemas. Pero bueno, si hay que pensar en ella, pensé, pensaremos.

Así que una vez más la recordé. Su cara, sus caricias, sus ojos, sus labios, sus besos, sus sonrisas, sus carcajadas... Todo lo que nunca volvería a tener.

Es injusto como puedes a amar a alguien sin precedentes, pero no puedes tenerlo. Pero iba a dar pelea.

Al final, me dormí.

**Narra Bella Swan.**

Ese día sin duda había sido el más divertido. Todos me miraban y me preguntaban por el auto, por mi. Sin querer y gracias a Edward, me había vuelto popular y aunque esto no me gustaba, era cómico.

Me había pasado toda la tarde baboseando a Edward y Emmett por haberles ganado.

Tenía que haber apostado algo, así no era en vano.

Había sido muy divertido correr la carrera pero siempre venía a mi mente el motivo de la aparición del auto: La partida de Edward.

Además, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Charlie acerca del auto.

-Bella, ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Edward mientras estábamos en historia, la última clase del día.

-Es sólo que no sé que dirá Charlie por el auto.

-Si quieres yo hablo con él... - sugirió sonriendo.

Yo asentí.

-De acuerdo, esta tarde te acompaño a tu casa y hablo con él.

La clase terminó y me dirigí a mi casa en el Ferrari, con Edward pisándome los talones con el Volvo.

-Hola papá. - dije luego de estacionar el auto y entrar a la casa.

-Hola Bella, hola Edward - saludó al verlo detrás de mí.

-Charlie, te queríamos preguntar algo. - empezó Edward, sonriendo.

-¿Sí? - inquirió Charlie suspicazmente.

-Yo me iré en un mes a Volterra, en Italia, por unos asuntos familiares. Estaré allí unas semanas. Pero, como no quería que Bella fuera a pie este tiempo, mi familia y yo hemos decidido hacerle un regalo.

-¿Qué clase de regalo?

Edward se corrió un paso a la derecha para dejarle el camino libre a Charlie para ver el auto. A mi padre se le abrieron los ojos de par en par y jadeó.

-¿Un auto? - dijo sin voz. - ¿pero no es demasiado?

-No, no es nada. Mis padres han estado de acuerdo completamente. La aprecian mucho y no quieren que la pierda por una gripe. - rió Edward.

-¿Estás seguro chico? - volvió a preguntar Charlie.

-Por supuesto.

-No sé... - siguió Charlie. Había olvidado cuánto me exasperaba mi padre.

-Vamos Charlie... A Bella le ha gustado. - sonrió.

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias Edward - dijo luego de un buen rato de indecisión. Se notaba lo aturdido que estaba.

Edward sonrió triunfal.

-Genial. Ahora, si me disculpan, debo irme, se me hace tarde. - comentó Edward.

-Bueno, gracias por todo. - dijo Charlie dándole la mano a mi Edward, que la estrechó fuertemente.

-De nada. Adiós Bella. - se despidió, pero esperó a que Charlie se fuera por el pasillo. - Nos vemos en la noche bonita. - Y me besó tiernamente.

-Adiós Edward. Te amo. - dije luego de que se separó de mi.

-Te amo. Eres hermosa, ¿lo sabes? - rió.

-No... Pero si tú lo dices... Supongo que no debería creerte. Estás ciego. – reí apuntándolo con un dedo.

-Tontuela. Eres bellísima. No encontraría a nadie en el mundo que dijera lo contrario. Adiós.- Y corrió hacia se auto, que salió disparado por la carretera.

-Bella, entra, ¡hace frío! - gritó mi padre desde la sala.

Entré a la casa y cerré la puerta. Llegué al living y tiré mis cosas sobre un sillón.

Ashley llegó corriendo desde las escaleras.

-¡Hola Bella! - saludó.

-Hola Ash. ¿Cómo estás? - pregunté luego de abrazarla y darle un beso. ¿Que le habría picado, que estaba tan tierna?

-Bien. ¿Y tú? - inquirió.

-Bien.

-Hey... ¿Bella? - se sonrojó y miró hacia donde estaba Charlie.

-¿Sí?

-¿Podemos subir a mi cuarto? Debo decirte algo.

-Claro.

Tomé mis cosas y fui escaleras arriba detrás de ella.

-¿Qué sucede Ash? - pregunté al entrar al dormitorio.

Ella cerró la puerta y me miró.

-Mike me pidió que sea su novia.- susurró.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-¡Eso es genial! - grité.

-¡Baja la voz! - murmuró.

-¡Lo siento! Pero es que me alegro mucho por ti.

-¡No lo hagas! Porque lo escuché hablando con otro chico, Eric, creo que es de tu curso. Dijo que lo hacía para ponerte celosa y que dejaras a Edward.

Mis ojos se entrecerraron y mi boca se volvió una fina línea.

-Qué estúpido... - murmuré.

-¿Bella? - preguntó, pero no respondí. - ¿Estás bien?

-No Ash, no estoy bien. - de repente apareció una imagen en mi cabeza. - Espera. ¿Qué arreglaste con Jacob el otro día?

-Que saldríamos hoy, pero falté a la cita. - rió - se suponía que nos veríamos en un restaurante en La Push, pero nunca pensé en ir realmente; sólo quería darle su merecido. No lo he llamado ni nada. Por mí, que explote.

Reí. Si ella supiera que para entrar en fase "explotaban", como les decía yo, se iba a querer matar porque su frase asesina no tendría sentido.

-Oye, tengo una idea. ¿Qué tal si llamas a Jacob, le dices una excusa cualquiera y le dices que vaya al Instituto? Yo puedo entretener a Mike lo suficiente. Besá a Jacob delante de Mike, que él lo vea. Cuando Mike se vaya, lo botas y le dices que gracias por la ayuda. Te deshaces de los dos y les hacer ver que son unos idiotas.

La cara de Ash se iluminó.

-Sí que tienes una mente macabra Bella... ¿De verdad harías eso por mí?

-Claro, ¿para qué están las hermanas?

Sonrió.

-¡Gracias Bella! - me abrazó y salió corriendo escaleras abajo, a llamar a Jacob. La escuché murmurar, pero no entendí lo que decía. Me fui a mi cuarto y allí me encontré a Edward, afirmado al afeizar de la ventana.

-Hola. - saludé. - ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? No te esperaba hasta después de la cena.

-Venía a decirte lo que Ashley te acaba de contar. Pasé por la casa de los Newton y lo escuché pensando en el plan que tenía. Venía a avisarte para que hablaras con Ash, pero veo que me han ganado de mano ustedes dos.

Sonreí.

-Sí, la verdad que estuve rápida, ¿no?

El asintió, pero parecía triste.

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunté al verlo tan callado.

-Bella, de haberlos visto juntos, ¿Qué habrías sentido?

Lo miré desconcertada y luego entendí su punto.

-No, Edward - dije tomando sus manos y entrelazando sus dedos con los míos - No me afectaría en nada. En éste momento lo único que siento por él es repulsión y odio, por casi hacerle lo que le iba a hacer. En el caso de que su amor por ella fuera verdadero, me hubiera alegrado mucho, porque es mi hermana y porque te amo a ti, Edward, sólo te amo a ti. ¿Qué te hace dudar?

Él me miró tristemente.

-Que el es humano. Para estar conmigo te tienes que sacrificar a muchas cosas.

-No, Edward, despierta. - Tú sabes lo que es. Es un mentiroso, un imbécil. No te gastes en preocuparte por él. Te amo a ti, jamás lo dudes. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Nunca podría cambiarte.

Él, que había bajado la cabeza, la levantó cuando terminé de hablar y sus ojos eran tiernos, casi había llegado a ellos el color dorado, pero aún predominaba el color negro, por la falta de caza.

-Edward, debes cazar. Esto no es bueno para ti. Lo sabes.

Él asintió.

-Voy ahora mismo. - comentó mirando la hora distraídamente. Yo también la miré.

-Bueno, será mejor que vayas - susurré tristemente ante la idea de dejarlo ir.

Él se acercó y me besó. Antes de irse por la ventana, acarició mi mejilla.

Comencé caminar hacia la puerta de mi cuarto, con la idea de cenar y tomar un baño, pero no avancé más de tres pasos cuando sentí un golpe en la ventana. Me di vuelta lentamente.

-Edward ¿Qué sucede? - pregunté al verlo apoyado contra la ventana y mirándome. Las facciones estaban deformadas totalmente. Su cara demostraba espanto y temor. ¿Temor?

-Lobos. - susurró. - Están los lobos afuera. - tragó saliva - Está Jacob... No sé cómo diablos se ha mejorado tan rápido, supongo que por ser licántropo y... rayos...Leí su mente... - gruñó corriendo hacia mi y agarrándome de los hombros. - Te quiere matar. A ti y a Ash. Porque matamos a sus amigos. O, sino, me quiere matar a mi, como venganza hacia ti por elegirme. Ay, Bella, no dejo de meterte en problemas. Se ha vuelto loco. Sabe que no puede vivir si te mata, pero aún así lo ha decidido. - murmuró soltándome. Le tomé de las manos y le acaricié la base de ellas con los dedos índices.

-¿Cuántos son? - pregunté extrañamente calmada. Esto de estar siempre al borde de la muerte me tenia bastante mal, tanto, que ya me había casi acostumbrado.

-Cinco. - dijo luego de un rato. - Voy a llamar a Carlisle.- anunció y tomó el teléfono. Discutieron un buen rato y al final cortó y se acercó a mi.

-Te vamos que sacar de aquí. No te preocupes. - dijo mientras me abrazaba.

¿Es que los problemas para mi nunca terminaban?

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Espero que les haya gustado! Lamento informarles que no tuve tiempo de escribir Recordando el Pasado, pero ya pronto lo haré. Mientras tanto subo Luces Lejanas para ser menos odiada n.n ¿Qué pasará? Jacob se volvió medio loco, ¿qué va a hacer? Gracias por leer y por la paciencia!**


	26. Chapter 26

_Capítulo 27. La batalla._

Desde mi ventana se veía lo que sucedía abajo con tal claridad que me daba nauseas. Hacía rato que Edward se había unido a la batalla, lo cual me tenía de los nervios.

Ya era tarde, mi padre y Ash me habían llamado para cenar, pero me había negado diciendo que no tenía hambre. Ash me había dicho que Jacob había dicho que no se preocupara por lo de la cita, porque él se había caído de la moto, y que aunque estaba casi totalmente bien, aún le dolía todo. Yo lo había visto por la ventana y sí, no tenía pinta de estar demasiado bien.

Si, se sabía que eran más vampiros que lobos, pero igual no me gustaba. Los licántropos se defendían demasiado bien, como si alguien les hubiera dado clase. Todo ocurría en el silencio de la noche, mientras Ashley y Charlie dormían, suponiendo que yo también lo hacia.

La familia Cullen había llegado hacía ya un buen rato y todo ese tiempo habían estado peleando. Puños para acá, puños para allá, tacleadas… esto parecía un juego de niños, salvo que claro, no lo era. Cada tanto me aferraba a la ventana para no correr hasta allí.

Era desesperante estar tan cerca y no poder bajar y ayudar. Eso me sacaba de quicio, más aún cuando Edward estaba allí abajo. Edward. Siempre terminaba metiéndolo en problemas a él. Pobre.

Casi me agarré de los pelos cuando Paul zarandeó a Alice, pero por suerte ésta se logró liberar. Era pequeña, pero rápida… y bueno, digamos que un lobo enorme no tiene demasiada motricidad. Sonreí. Hasta me estaba permitiendo ser sarcástica con tal de distraerme de lo que sucedía allá abajo.

Eran las dos de la mañana. Me sorprendía muchísimo que ningún vecino se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando en mi patio, más aún cuando cinco lobos enormes estaban en él. Claro, debían de estar todos durmiendo, qué gracia. _Yo también debería_, pensé luego, porque a decir verdad el cansancio acumulado me estaba empezando a pasar factura. Los párpados me pesaban y la idea de acostarme y dormirme sonaba prometedora, hasta el momento en que abandonaba la ventana y dejaba de estar al tanto de lo que sucedía.

Resoplé y cerré los ojos. Esto definitivamente afectaba y ponía a prueba mi cordura. Aunque yo ya estaba loca, por tener un novio vampiro y mejores amigos vampiros. Y claro, cómo olvidar, enemigos licántropos, la cereza del postre. Era asombrante cómo nunca me había parado a meditar la locura en la qué estaba envuelta. Sería que los quería demasiado a todos como para afrontar la verdad y dar paso al miedo a mi cerebro. Decidí que lo mejor sería intentar distenderme, porque tampoco me era bueno, justo en este momento, darme manija de que no estaba demasiado bien del mate. _Tomatelá_, pensé, por ser tan rebuscada.

Abrí los ojos y bajé a buscar un vaso con agua a la cocina, caminando en puntas de pie, pero al llegar decidí que era poco y comencé a tomar directo del pico de la botella. Cuando terminé, me encaminé al baño a lavarme la cara.

Llegué a mi cuarto y me metí en la cama. Traté de dormir, pero es complicado si estás pendiente de si alguien va a venir a matarte o si alguien le puede hacer daño a la persona que más amas en el mundo.

Me mantuve quieta., con los ojos cerrados aún, hasta que sentí el ronroneo de un motor en la calle. ¿A esta hora todavía andaban autos por la zona? Seguro que no era algo bueno en absoluto.

Abrí los ojos contra mi voluntad y me acerqué a la ventana, curiosa. Había un vehículo negro aparcado en frente a casa, con un "V" dibujada adelante, en el capó. Bajaron cinco personas de él, tres hombres, una niña y un niño. Todos estaban encapuchados, apenas se les veía el rostro y no parecían amigables. Daban un poco de miedo e inspiraban desconfianza. Parecían salidos de una película de terror. _Genial, lo que nos faltaba: psicópatas_, pensé.

Se pararon delante de la pelea y segundos después, todos estaban en el piso retorciéndose… ¿De dolor? ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando allí? La niña habló algo pero, naturalmente, con un grueso cristal de por medio, no pude oír nada.

Dijeron algo más y comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa, pero Emmett agarró al niño de un pie, al igual que Rosalie a la chica, haciéndolos caer. Acto seguido, Rose y Emm se revolcaron más aún. ¿Qué les sucedía?

Los tres hombres los miraron en el suelo, pero siguieron avanzando en dirección a la puerta. No caminaban rápido como los vampiros, pero no quitaba que no lo fueran. Su andar era grácil y hasta llegaba a parecer como si sus pies no hicieran contacto con el suelo. Observé cómo luego de su paso, no había huella alguna en el barro del pórtico. Probablemente habían venido a por mi… deduje tranquilamente. ¿Cómo es que no me hallaba en estado de histeria? Estaba calma. Jasper, él debía de estar controlándome. Escruté lo que había más allá de la ventana y lo distinguí, mirándome. Me sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa, pero igual un tanto intranquila. Me alegraba que con Jasper nos lleváramos tan bien. Era muy tierno a decir verdad y siempre me ayudaba en todo.

Cerré los ojos desesperanzada. Imaginé que yo protegía a Edward, que hacia que lo que fuera que le estuvieran haciendo cesase, que se liberara. Reí. Ahora sí que me había vuelto chiflada del todo. Cada cosas raras pensaba yo…

Pero al abrir los ojos descubrí que Edward estaba en pie y tacleando a los tres hombres, que cayeron sorprendidos. ¿Qué diablos…? Pero Edward no les dio tiempo, echó a correr hacia la casa y en segundos estaba al lado mío abrazándome.

-Lo siento tanto, Bella…- susurró en mi oído.

-¿Cómo escapaste? – inquirí curiosa.

-No lo sé. De repente sentí que no me dolía nada y que me podía mover.

-¿Y quiénes son?

-Los Vulturis… - murmuró.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-¿Aquí? – No podía ser... - ¿Pero cómo llegaron?

-Volando. ¿Cómo va a ser? ¡En avión!

-Edward, no juegues. Y… ¿De qué lado están?

-Por lo que has visto supongo que no sería difícil para ti deducir que del nuestro no. Eres inteligente, Bella. Vamos, piensa. – rió suavemente. ¿¡Cómo podía estar tan calmo justo ahora!

-Pero si son vampiros como ustedes… - susurré sin comprender.

-Sí, pero hace tiempo que nuestras familias tienen… problemas. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que no eran compasivos? Bueno, con nosotros, menos. Somos el segundo clan en el mundo tan grande, tienen miedo de que les queramos arrebatar el poder… O que nos revelemos en su contra. Nos peleamos hace mucho tiempo y no nos hemos reconciliado. Por mi, mejor. Son unos malditos mentirosos. No valen la pena.

Sonreí. Edward tenía la capacidad de lograr que yo hiciera ese tipo de cosas en los peores momentos. Pero una mano lo separó de mi lado.

Era uno de los hombres. Tenía a Edward agarrado por un hombro, mientras que Edward forcejeaba violentamente. El hombre tenía los ojos cerrados. ¿Qué hacía?

El hombre encapuchado abrió los ojos luego de un rato y en ellos no fue difícil descubrir un dejo de sorpresa e incomprensión cuando me miró.

-¿Una humana? – escupió. Edward asintió. - ¿Te has enamorado de una humana? – inquirió. – Edward volvió a asentir. – Ahora entiendo por qué los licántropos estos nos pidieron ayuda. – susurró.

¡¿Qué los licántropos qué? Malditos traidores. Me las iban a pagar algún día.

Involuntariamente de mi interior salió una especia de rugido y me abalancé sobre ese hombre, tomándolo por sorpresa y derribándolo.

Edward me miró anonadado, pero rápidamente me tomó de una muñeca y me colocó detrás de él.

Cuando el hombre se puso de pie, me miró, pero no con odio o con furia como yo esperaba, sino con maravilla en sus ojos.

No decía nada, sólo me observaba y al final suspiró.

-Tienes razón, chico, ésta humana vale la pena. Es especial. ¿Tú puedes leer su mente? – Edward negó. – Yo tampoco. Es diferente.

Edward asintió, pero me escondió más.

-Edward, sabes que no puede ser así. – Y diciendo esto lo tomó de una muñeca y lo tiró por la ventan abierta hacia fuera.

Yo quedé petrificada en el piso, mirando el lugar por donde había volado Edward.

Sin despegar la vista de ese hombre, caminé hasta la ventana y miré. Edward estaba tendido en el piso y el niño estaba a su lado.

-Lo siento, Bella. – dijo el hombre y desapareció.

Casi en seguida, se abalanzaron sobre Edward todos los Cullen, mientras que los lobos y los Vulturis se iban.

No entendía nada. Alice salió corriendo y Jasper fue tras ella.

Sigilosamente, bajé las escaleras y salí al patio. Nadie me prestó atención cuando me senté al lado de Edward. Estaba de color oscuro, como la piedra, quieto, petrificado.

-¿Está…? – no pude terminar la pregunta.

Carlisle negó.

-Pero lo estará si no conseguimos que el niño lo toque de nuevo. Alec, además de hacer que no sientas nada, convierte todo lo que toca en piedra.

-¡Pero si Emmett lo tocó! A él no le sucedió nada. – apunté con un dedo a Emm.

-Sí, pero cuando Emmett lo tocó no le hizo nada porque sólo funciona si es que él quiere tocar a la persona.

-¿Y qué quieren a cambio? – inquirí ahora desesperada, ante la falta de la protección de Jasper sobre mis emociones.

-A ti – murmuró Rose acercándose y me abrazó.

Suspiré.

-¿Me pueden dejar a solas unos segundos con él? – pregunté lentamente.

Todos se dispersaron en seguida.

-Lo siento, Edward. Es todo mi culpa. Siempre lo es. Prometo que te salvaré. No importa el precio, lo juro.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer mis mejillas y cuando me apoyé en su pecho, mojé toda su camisa. No importaba lo que tuviera que hacer, igual iría hasta el fin del mundo, pero jamás lo dejaría.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ay chicas, esto me da cosita! Este es el último capi de esta temporada! Sep, se termina acá (: Fue un gusto conocerlas… Naah, mentira, ya tengo hecha la segunda así que termino con esta y arranco con la otra, no se librarán tan fácil de mi :D Espero que les haya gustado este fanfic, fue el primero que hice y el que me gustó más. Gracias por leer!**


End file.
